NFS Undercover Chronicles
by NOS junkie
Summary: Meet Izumi De Souza, a detective from the Fairhaven Police Department relying on her skills as a street racer to infiltrate an international crime syndicate. However, nothing will prepare her for the events that will unfold in this story of intrigue, betrayal and high speed chases.
1. Heist gone bad

Disclaimer: I do not own the Need for Speed series and all source material including characters from the actual games, cities and canon are property of Electronic Arts. Vehicles mentioned in this fan fiction are property of their respective manufacturers. I only own the characters I'm introducing in this story and they DO NOT make an appearance in the actual games.

Chapter 1 – Heist gone bad

The city of Fairhaven, one of the most populated and conflicted metropolitan areas in the nation has seen an increase of criminal activities in recent years due to the recent financial setbacks and the sudden rise of unemployment. Some people moved to other cities in search of opportunity while others turn to crime. The police has also lost its credibility due to the latest scandals ranging from police brutality to corruption. However there are a few cops that still put their lives on the line…. This is one of the many unheard stories… It all started one evening.

Tuesday, May 25th. Downtown Fairhaven City 11:00 pm

The streets of Downtown Fairhaven city seemed empty with a few cars passing by. Probably people driving to their graveyard shifts, going home from a long day's work or from a bar. There were those who had other plans for that night.

An alarm was tripped at an art gallery on Gunderson Ave. Two masked men ran thru the main hallway.

"Shit I thought you deactivated the alarm!" one of the two men yelled. He was wearing black jeans with military boots and a black leather jacket. He was also wearing a black ski mask.

"I told you to wait before you grabbed the diamonds!" said his partner. He was wearing a similar outfit except for a sleeveless green shirt.

"Now the cops are coming we gotta get outta here quick!"

The 2 men ran fast for the main door. "Shit man! Its locked!" the man with the green shirt tried to open the door but the alarm locked it. The other thug pulled a 9mm. Beretta pistol and shot the glass.

"Let's book it!"

The two thugs ran down the street towards a silver Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X which was waiting for them. They got in the car "come on let's get a hell outa here!" the leather jacket wearing thug ordered the driver. The driver shifted to first gear.

"All units there's a breaking and entering at the art gallery on Gunderson Ave. Suspects are on board of a modified Mitsubishi Evolution. Proceed with caution"

Suddenly there were 5 Dodge Charger police cruisers giving chase…

"Shit! We got cops on our asses"

The driver ignored the 2 thugs' argument and calmly turned left and downshifted to 2nd gear and then stepped on the accelerator and from a distance there was another police cruiser heading straight on. The driver shifted to 3rd gear as the turbo's blow off valve released a hissing sound. The cruiser tried to block the Evo unsuccessfully as the silver import passed it effortlessly.

"We might just make it!" one thug said.

The Mitsubishi made a turn right as the rest of the cop cars tried to catch up.

"That's why I hate these rice burners with over $20.000 under the hood" One cop complained as he slapped the steering wheel of his Dodge Charger.

The Ramp to the freeway was close.

"Take the freeway toward the waterfront…" the man with the green shirt commanded. The driver headed for the freeway at full speed. After taking the on ramp to I-92 a helicopter was visible as it shined its search light on the Evo.

"Damn it! Now we got the chopper on our asses!"

The driver floored it and shifted to fourth and kept going faster.

"Requesting back up… this son of a bitch is crazy!" one of the pursuing cops yelled over the radio. "Supervisor authorizes roadblock straight ahead on I-92" the dispatch replied.

The thugs and the driver noticed the roadblock just up ahead composed of about 20 police cruisers. The driver slammed on the brakes and turning the wheel violently, spinning 180 facing the opposite direction.

The Lancer Evo raced on the opposite way, five police cars tried to block the silver import but the driver managed to slip thru a gap big enough for the car.

"Damn it!" One cop said in frustration. The Evo kept going, this time evading incoming traffic.

"Ivan! Is this who you picked?!"

"Shut up Demitri!" The two men started to argue

The driver calmly shifted gears while more patrol cars were giving chase, as if it was just a ride around the block. Nevertheless the Lancer Evo's acceleration was overwhelming for the patrol officers. A sharp turn came about and there was some heavy traffic coming towards the silver import.

"Are you sure about this?" Demitri asked the driver. The driver was quiet and only focused on evading the heavy incoming traffic. Then the car crossed thru the median to the other lane and for a moment it seemed that the pursuing police cruisers gave up… until…

"We got the EMP disablers ready" said an officer inside the police helicopter. They were flying just over the Evo.

The officer took aim from his rifle-like device and shot the disabling electro-magnetic charge at the Evo. Suddenly the car's dashboard started to spark and the car itself was starting to lose speed.

"What a fuck is going on?" Ivan asked.

The car started to slide from side to side and came to a final stop. The driver tried to start the engine at no avail.

"Do something" Demitri yelled.

"We got them!" a cop said with joy in his voice.

The Evo driver was still trying to start the car as the cops on pursuit blocked the car.

"Damn it!" Demitri removed his ski mask revealing his true identity of an eastern European.

"Our boss will be pissed Demitri! We can't afford to get caught!" said Ivan.

The driver glanced at the police cars and knew there was no escape from this one but remained calmed

"What are you waiting for?!" Ivan yelled at the driver.

The police officers started to approach the silver car with their guns drawn "Get out of the vehicle now!" one officer commanded

Ivan and Demitri were the first ones to come out with their hands up and were immediately tackled to the ground.

"You too get out!" another cop commanded as he aimed his gun at the driver. The door was opened slowly as the female driver stepped out of the car with her hands up, she was wearing gray cargo pants with black military style boots and a white tank top, she was also wearing a ski mask. She stood 5.5ft and 110 lbs. She looked like she's on good athletic shape.

"Do you have any weapons on you?" The officer asked and the female driver shook her head. A female officer approached her and removed the ski mask and her face was revealed… straight dark brown hair down to just below her shoulders, her exotic facial features revealed to be half Japanese and half European... Portuguese to be exact, her skin tone was a bit tanned and her eyes were green. Then the female officer pushed her towards the hood of the Evo "you're under arrest" said the officer as she was placing the female driver's hands behind her back and placed the handcuffs.

"You're too serious about your job… cop" the female driver said as she was being placed in the squad car.

"You're a comedian Izumi" the female officer replied "too bad we can't say good job on bringing in those two just yet"

"I guess but can you loosen the cuffs?" undercover officer Izumi De Souza asked.

"Can't do that just now but tell you what. We'll stop at this coffee shop before we go the police precinct" the officer replied.

"You're enjoying this aren't you Lauren"

"Just a little" Lauren answered with a grin on her face.

After pulling that undercover job, Izumi wasn't too thrilled about filling out the paperwork that would come afterwards… it was a long night already.

_The Junkie's side notes: I'm a big fan of the Need for Speed series from Underground all the way to The Run. Quite frankly I was disappointed with the Need for Speed Most Wanted remake from last year and felt it wasn't as good as the 2005 Most Wanted. I've got several chapters lined up so this won't be the only chapter. _


	2. A detective by day… A racer by night

Chapter 2- A detective by day…. A racer by night

Fairhaven City Police Department, 22th Precinct. 12:30 a.m.

After the frustrated high speed chase in downtown Fairhaven City, Ivan and Demitri were escorted by the police into the booking area. There they saw their getaway driver.

"I told you not to hire this woman for the job" Demitri snarled.

"Shut up!" Ivan said in Romanian.

Officer Lauren Garza removed the handcuffs from Izumi's wrists and handed her a cup of coffee. Izumi rub her hand on her left wrist before she took the cup of coffee from her friend.

"Since when they serve coffee to people they catch?" Ivan asked.

"Good job Detective De Souza" a tall man wearing a black business suit with a shaved head in his early forties said as he handed Izumi her badge and gun.

"Thank you Captain" Izumi replied

"That bitch is an undercover cop?!" Demitri yelled in Romanian as he witnessed that he and his partner were fooled by who they thought was a getaway driver.

"Now we're screwed" Ivan replied.

"Don't worry. We have enough evidence to arrest your boss for smuggling conflict diamonds and for fraud by staging the robbery at the art gallery" Izumi replied with a sweet smile on her face.

"You're dead bitch! You'll pay for crossing us!" Ivan yelled as he was being taken to the holding area. Izumi only dismissed the threat as she redirected her attention to Captain Douglas Mancini.

"Are we arresting their boss tomorrow morning?" Izumi asked

"We'll make the arrest, we've got more than enough to secure a conviction but there's something we need to talk in my office, we can't talk about it here" Captain Mancini replied.

"Another case?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah but it's a high profile case"

Izumi didn't like the sound of that. She didn't like the idea of working undercover after all she had gone under as a car thieve, money launderer, and even as a drug user. She preferred running investigations and solving cases. Izumi only shook her head in frustration and took a sip from her coffee.

Then Izumi made her way from the booking area into the offices. As in most police precincts there were endless rows of desks terribly organized with stacks of papers and of course cops walking all over the place. There was a stairway to the upper floors. The vice unit office was on the fourth floor, Izumi opened the glass door and walked to her desk which was located on the other end of the office. The vice unit office was more organized than the homicide or narcotic units on the bottom floors but of all the vice unit officers' desks, Izumi's was the most organized. Maybe because she hardly spent time at headquarters. There Izumi sat down and stared at her computer in frustration, filling paperwork was always the boring part after a bust. Izumi then looked at her e-mail notification. She looked and saw it was from a website that kept track of all street racing results.

"Hmm… what's this? New sprint record on Bayview's Beacon Hill… someone beat my record" Izumi started to think back on her days as street racer and as a university student. She was one of the best racers in the city. She was acquainted with Lance Zane, the street racer famous for conquering Olympic City and after wrecking his Nissan Skyline GT-R, moved to Bayview and conquered it and became a living legend. She met him shortly after she moved back from Tokyo where she was living with her family. At the time Izumi was very rebellious and in the streets of Tokyo is where she honed her racing skills and even owned a GT-R of her own back then. Once in Bayview she was very over confident but eventually became more humble after losing to Lance. For Izumi, cars were more like a getaway from her problems even now as a cop she takes pleasure on driving and racing every now and then.

Suddenly Izumi saw Captain Mancini walking towards his office, she got up from her seat and followed him.

"What is this case you wanted to talk to me about Captain?" Izumi asked.

"First let me say you were very reckless on that high pursuit downtown to say the least" Captain Mancini said with a stern tone in his voice.

"Captain I had to make it real or I would've blown my cover" Izumi replied.

"You were instructed to wait for back up to show up! Not to engage them into a street race, we're also trying to stop illegal street racing. Not encouraging it!" Mancini pressed his index fingers on his temples trying to reduce his stress.

"Stopping street racing is traffic enforcement's problem, ours is organized crime" Izumi talked back to her superior in her usual rebellious tone "and honestly we did our job and we'll pick up their boss in the morning"

"Our worry isn't not only catching assholes like them but to also maintain the public trust... remember that detective De Souza"

Izumi took a deep breathe, as much as she hated lectures she knew Mancini was right. It wasn't the first time she was accused of being reckless while being on the job. One time when she was a patrol officer, Izumi sent a guy to the ICU for domestic violence. Situations like that made her unpopular with other cops. She trained different martial arts styles from her mother. Izumi appreciated the effectiveness of it but not so much in the tradition. She had a reputation of going against protocol but she solved cases that most "by the book" detectives couldn't. But still, many saw her as a loose cannon.

"To tell you the truth nobody likes us anymore and we keep seeing more cops either in prison or out of the job while crooks win civil lawsuits" Mancini got up from his seat and looked at the window "But I can't blame you for the most part, been under is very much like acting. That's the reason I wanted to talk to you"

"About acting?" Izumi asked

"The next case. This is a very special case and requires someone with your sets of skills behind the wheel. I'm not gonna lie to you, these people are very dangerous and they won't hesitate to kill an undercover officer if his cover is blown. The case is very delicate to say the least" Captain Mancini kept looking at the window. He knew the risk of this particular case.

"New case? But captain I told you after this case I was transferring to the anti-auto theft unit" Izumi protested.

"What if I tell you you'll be doing a lot more racing on this case than solving car theft cases" Mancini knew that Izumi deeply enjoyed cases involving fast cars

"It's not about how fun this case might be captain….. The truth is that I'm considering quitting the force and move back to Bayview" Izumi was having doubts about herself.

"It's ok to feel doubts about police work. As your boss I'm telling you are very impulsive and you don't think about what may happen to you but as a fellow cop I'm telling you are a one of the best I've worked with" Mancini went from angry boss to understanding mentor.

Izumi just looked up at the ceiling and started to think all she left behind to become a cop. Even her family turned their backs on her after she left Tokyo and moved back to Bayview to avoid an arranged marriage. It was difficult when she had to live on her savings and then street race to pay tuition and her rent.

Captain Mancini turned around and faced Izumi "You are one of the best candidate for this case. It's a very difficult one and all I can tell you is that you'll be dealing with a very dangerous criminal organization and you'll be undercover in Tri City Bay. I can't give you the details right now but take the day off tomorrow. Relax and think about it. Because of the nature of the mission it's up to you if you want to take it"

Izumi got up from her seat "what about tonight's bust, aren't we busting their boss?"

"Don't worry about him. We'll take care of that. You relax and think about what we talked" the police captain reassured.

Izumi nodded and walked out of the office and headed to her cubicle. There Izumi looked at her computer and thought to herself "What do I really want? I really want to make a difference but sometimes I feel I'm doing this for the thrill. Can't really have an answer for all this" then she opened a drawer and there was a picture of her and a red Nissan Silvia S15 with an RB26 engine she owned back in Bayview. "Life was easy back then" Back in those days Izumi was a college student and she made ends meet as a street racer. In Bayview if a street racer had skills and a good rep, there wasn't the need for a day job. When Izumi graduated with honors after studying criminal justice she was scouted by many law enforcement agencies not only because of her degree but because of her skills as a street racer.

"I'd better go home" Izumi thought to herself as she put her hoodie on and grabbed her car keys.

From a distance Captain Douglass Mancini watched Izumi walking towards the elevator.

"I know you'll take this mission kid, and you won't let us down. Maybe one day you'll take my place"

Inside the elevator Izumi leaned against the wall and thought about this new case the captain mentioned. Someone with her set of skills? Usually she's briefed on the case, however. There was a vibe of secrecy about this one like if she was going to spy on a foreign country or assassinate a dictator. The elevator finally made its final stop at the parking lot basement.

The doors of the elevator closed as Izumi made her way to the underground parking lot, there were countless squad cars. Marked and unmarked as well as a bunch of civilian cars. Izumi kept walking to her car parked next to a silver Ford Crown Vic. Her car was a highly modified red 4 door Subaru Impreza STI, even if she was a cop she still had love for modified cars. She opened the trunk and put a duffle bag inside. She got in the car and turn the key in the ignition. A loud purr emitted from the exhaust, Izumi then shifted to reverse and backed up.

"It's late but too early to go home…. I need to clear my head" Izumi drove towards the exit ramp and turned left into the street. After 20 minutes on the freeway she arrived to Fairhaven city's industrial area. A common spot for racers to gather and show off their cars. From a distance Izumi saw two cars approaching fast from the opposite lane, as they were getting closer she noticed it was a street race between a Porsche Boxter and a Dodge Challenger R/T.

Izumi suddenly stopped and made a U turn then stepped on the accelerator and shifted to second gear. She wanted to get closer but not to do her job as a cop since she's not a patrol officer. She wanted to do the one thing she truly loves… racing. After a quarter mile she caught up at a stop light. The drivers of both cars noticed the red STI. The Porsche was the first one to rev its engine unleashing the sound of its German boxer engine… after all Ferdinand Porsche designed the boxer engine first, then VW used it on the old Bug. After WWII Porsche was up for business and used the boxer engine for racing applications now Subaru perfected it and uses it on all its cars to date. The Challenger gunned its engine releasing the monstrous sound of the infamous V8 Hemi engine. Last but not least the Subaru unleashed its raging roar from the STI engine followed by the hissing coming from the blow off valve. It was late… about one in the morning so the industrial area was deserted. The light turned green and the three cars burned rubber for a brief moment and took off.

The Challenger took lead with its monstrous acceleration but the STI was almost even with it. The Porsche stayed a car length behind but it was closing in. Izumi shifted to 2nd gear and stayed neck to neck with the Challenger.

"Oh no you don't!" the driver inside the Challenger shifted to third. He wasn't going down without a fight. He step on it unleashing the infernal roar of the Hemi engine.

"You two can't compete with those ghetto-looking cars" the Porsche driver who appeared to be in his teens said with bitterness in his voice. Spoiled brat was finding out that money can't make up for skills.

In less than 100 ft there was an intersection with a two semi trucks crossing over. The Challenger went straight through between the semi trucks

Izumi saw her rival's calculated move but it was too late to follow suit. Still there was a trick under her sleeve. Izumi go close to the two semi trucks and drifted to her right missing the semi by inches.

The Porsche driver saw the move by the STI and followed suit but his inexperience made him scrape his driver side and breaking his window. "Damn my dad is gonna kill me for sure!" the brat slapped the steering wheel as he tried to regain speed.

"Can't see me!" The man behind driving the Challenger was sure of his winning until he saw on his left rearview mirror the red Subaru.

"humph" Izumi smiled as she shifted to 6th gear and pressed on the NOS button.

"Hell nah!" The Challenger was now behind the STI and couldn't do nothing to catch up.

The Challenger then started to reduce speed and the STI did too.

Half a city block there was a gas station where both cars parked.

The driver of the Dodge Challenger got out of the car. A Jamaican man in his mid-twenties wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a Rastafari beanie emerged from the muscle car "That was some skills mon! Nobody hasn't beaten me in a sprint like this"

Izumi opened the door of her Subaru STI and stepped out "Not bad for a domestic"

"Damn gurl! I didn't know I was racing a female!"

Izumi couldn't help but to smile, it wasn't the first time someone underestimated her skills because of her gender.

"You should join my crew girl…. We makes a lot of money!" the Jamaican man said as he extended his hand "The name is Jamal"

She shook Jamal's hand "Izumi"

"Izumi… nice name, you Japanese?" Jamal asked

"Half Portuguese, half Japanese….. and I take it you're from..?"

"Born and raised in Jamaica mon! From Kingston" Jamal responded

Despite her cold, quiet and unattached attitude as a cop, Izumi's personality changed when she raced. She was quite friendly towards other racers.

"Well Jamal you should switch to imports now that you saw my STI pass that boat you've got for a car" Izumi said with a friendly but teasing sound on her voice.

"We should do it again" Jamal replied.

Suddenly the loud exhaust from the Porsche could be heard as it entered the gas station's parking lot. Izumi and Jamal saw the nasty dent on the driver's side.

The driver emerged from the Porsche "What a hell man! You two drive like maniacs!" The cucausian teenage driver who looked no older than 17 years old complained.

"Dem rich boys can't drive for shit, money can't buy you skills mon" Jamal taunted"

"Yeah with dirty back alley tricks like that but maybe next time with a Bugatti Beyron you two won't be lucky" the kid barked.

"You couldn't clear the semi truck because your car has too much power to handle a drift, that's why you couldn't clear the move in the first place. You're lucky you didn't wiped out " Izumi explained as she looked at the Porsche. "Just by looking at your car I know you tried to copy me, I bet your daddy doesn't take the time to change the car's configuration"

"Money buys everything….."

"Pointless to argue the skunt, this is the third time I race him" Jamal dismissed the teenage racer-wannabe

"At his age I was tuning my own car" Izumi started to walk towards her car.

"Yo! How about we have our rematch girl sometime?" Jamal handed Izumi a piece of paper with his phone number.

"Yeah… I'll give you a call" Izumi responded with a smile as she got back in her car. "Take care Jamal"

"You too girl" Jamal closed Izumi's car door.

Across the street there was a black Ford Explorer with tainted windows, its driver was taking pictures. "Hmm… she can drive" the driver smiled as he kept taking pictures.

After the race and the encounter with her new Jamaican friend, Izumi knew it was too much excitement for one night…. The bust, the possibility of going undercover yet again and the race. It was time to call it a night.

_The Junkie's side notes: Originally I thought of making the Police Precinct scene and the Izumi vs Jamal race into two separate chapters but I thought it could be tied into just one. Now why I decided to have a female lead on the story? Reason is my favorite Need for Speed game happens to be the original Most Wanted from 2005 and I thought that while people get to be the nameless driver, it was Mia Townsend who had a lot going on as an undercover cop that was off camera. At one point I thought of making a fan fic based on her but decided on coming up with my own lead character which turned out to be Izumi De Souza and I also thought of breaking the ethnic barriers by making her mixed, hence being half Japanese and Portuguese. _


	3. A new day new case

Chapter 3- New day… New case

Wednesday, May 26.

Izumi's apartment, Mc Claine District 8:00 a.m.

The following morning Izumi woke up in her apartment after three days of doing undercover work. She missed everything… from her bed to her couch and even the fridge. She lived in the Mc Claine district of Fairhaven City. She got up and took a shower thinking about what captain Mancini said the previous night.

"What's so important about this job? I'm just curious to know before I make a decision" That's all Izumi thought about. Bayview was her hometown, born from a Portuguese business man and a Japanese translator and martial arts expert. Izumi lived a life of luxury, at the age of 16 she moved to Tokyo with her mother where she got involved in the world of street racing. She owned a Nissan Skyline R33 and saw the world of street racing as an escape from her spoiled but boring life. She wasn't very happy about the move since she left a lot of friends in Bayview. On her 18th birthday there were plans for an arranged marriage between Izumi and the son of a politician from Portugal who was a friend of the family. Izumi was furious about the arrangement, took all her savings, sold the GT-R and moved back to Bayview. Her family disowned her for doing that. From time to time Izumi's mother attempts to call and patch things up but Izumi is too stubborn. Back in Bayview, she purchased a Nissan S15 with an RB26 engine swap. She became one of the best racers, however she couldn't defeat her rival Lance Zane… the legendary racer from Olympic City who after totaling his Nissan R34, went on to dominate Bayview. Despite their rivalry, they became good friends. Nevertheless she was one of the best, she later on attended college using her savings and purse money from racing. She graduated top of her class and that's how she ended up moving to Fairhaven City and joined the police department.

As the warm water was pouring all over her body, Izumi couldn't help but to feel like it's been an eternity just thinking about how carrying a badge and a gun had literally turned into a marriage to a job, not so different from the one her family tried to force her into. She hardly had time to meet people, go out with friends or even casually date anyone… things the average 25 year old female would normally do. Her friends back in her hometown tease her about her job.

After she was finished, Izumi wrapped a towel around her, got out of the bathroom into the living room and turned on the TV. The TV was tuned in the news channel, informing about a terrorist attack somewhere in a war torn country, she was in her little world to even hear the name of the country in question. She sat down for a few minutes and browsed channel after channel. Another news channel was talking about the stock market, the next channel was a music channel talking about the latest gossip about a famous rapper and a porn actress, next channel had re-runs of an old cowboy show from the 50's followed by the Spanish channel showing a soap opera from Latin America and finally Izumi flipped to a Japanese channel showing a comedy film. Izumi just sat for a few minutes, she understood what the show was about since she's fluent in the language. She still found it boring.

Izumi headed to her bedroom to put on some clothes and five minutes later she came out wearing dark skin-tight yoga pants, a red sports bra and white sneakers and headed to her garage where she kept her red Subaru STI. In there was the car parked and there was also a cabinet full of wrenches and other mechanic tools and on the other side there was some exercise equipment such as dumbbells, a bench, and a punching bag.

Izumi opened the car and turned the stereo on, loud techno and trance music started to blare from the speakers. Then she walked towards the bag and started to punch and kick it. Doing a series of well executed combinations.

After half hour of just practicing combinations her cellphone rang.

"Hello?" Izumi answered the phone

"This is Mancini, I know I told you to relax for today but I really need you to stop by. We need to talk"

"When captain?" Izumi felt annoyed by her boss' phone call, to her it was like dealing with a sales person.

"How about in two hours?" Mancini said.

"I'll be there" Izumi responded as she reached for a bottle of water.

"Ok detective, I'll see you then"

"I'm married to this badge and gun" Izumi hung up the phone and took a sip off the bottle, then she looked at a picture hanging from one of the upper cabinet doors. It was Izumi at age 17 standing next to her R33 GT-R. She remembered the day she got it shortly after moving to Tokyo. Her parents insisted that she should've bought an expensive luxury car such as a BMW or Benz but she wanted a GT-R. She fell in love with imports after her best friend Gianna Tagalucci back in Bayview taught her how to race in her Honda Civic SI. There was another picture of Izumi and Gianna that was taken the first time Izumi raced. She was driving Gianna's Civic SI against a Ford Mustang. That's when her passion for cars started. Unlike Izumi, Gianna was born into a working class family. Gianna and her parents emigrated from Italy when she was 2 years old and met Izumi when they were 8 years old when Gianna's father worked as a mechanic for Izumi's family. Despite their different status in life, Izumi and Gianna became best friends.

"Gianna, only if you were here" Izumi said feeling nostalgic, the old times seemed to be better than the present.

Later on…

Fairhaven City Police Department, Vice Unit HQ. 10:00 a.m.

"I'm glad you were able to make it in short notice" said Captain Mancini as Izumi walked into his office. This time she was wearing a black business outfit with her badge hanging from her neck and her gun holstered inside her coat. She had her hair pulled back into a pony tail with a bang covering part of her left side of her face.

"Is this about the case we talked yesterday?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah but first let me introduce you to Sergeant Marcus Rodriguez from Tri City Police Department's Narcotics Unit"

Marcus Rodriguez, 30 years old. Born and raised in Tri City from Puerto Rican parents. He stood 5'10 ft and had an athletic built. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants, a white t-shirt and trench coat with short spiked messy hair to match. Looked more like a hit man than a cop.

"Nice to meet you" Marcus shook Izumi's hand.

"My name's…"

"Detective Izumi De Souza, I know who you are. I've read your profile" Marcus cut Izumi short. She wasn't amused at all.

"Sergeant Rodriguez came from Tri City Bay to ask us for help and that's why we need you" Captain Mancini said as he lit up a cigar.

"I'm flattered but I'm sure there must be someone in Tri City dying to work on whatever this case is" Izumi was annoyed by this whole vibe of secrecy.

"We need you since you're one of the best undercover agents in this city and no one knows you in Tri City PD. I know how you feel about this need to know basis approach but this is a serious matter" Marcus explained.

"A few years back Marcus worked undercover himself and busted a major drug operation when his FBI contact turned on him and tried to frame him for murder, extortion and money laundering" Mancini took another puff from his cigar.

"Yeah. Agent Chase Linh was the mastermind of the whole operation and shortly after her arrest, she committed suicide before taking the case to trial" Marcus sat down on a couch by the window.

"Do you think your people may switch sides, and that's why you need me?" Izumi asked

"This is a big operation, these guys are very well connected and that's why I'm here" Marcus reached inside his pocket and pulled a cigarette box. Put his cigarette on his mouth "Captain, do you have a light?"

Mancini tossed his lighter to Marcus.

"We're dealing with an international drug running operation here which involves one of the major drug cartels, if we play our cards right we can shut down a multi-million dollar organization" Marcus explained as he lit up his cigarette.

"Drug cartels?" Izumi inquired.

Marcus pulled a folder from a briefcase and handed it to Izumi. She opened it and there were various pictures along with documents, the first picture was of a man with dark blonde almost brown hair with green eyes. He looked on his mid-30's, on the background it looked like it was taken somewhere in Europe.

"The man on the first picture is Jerome Sauniere. Born in Lyon, France. He owns various nightclubs and waterfront businesses in Tri City Bay. Before he opened these business, Sauniere was a captain in the 1st Marine Infantry Parachute Regiment of the French military. As you may imagine his waterfront warehouses and nightclubs are fronts for money laundering and to stash drugs" Marcus explained as he kept puffing on his cigarette.

"You have intel on this guy but can't make a case against him?" Izumi kept looking at the file.

"This guy was a special forces operative so he knows how we're gonna hit him. He's already killed an undercover agent we sent. He's got enough cops on his payroll. That's not the worse part. If you look at the next picture…." Marcus finished his cigarette and put it out by tapping the burnt side with his finger.

Izumi looked at this other picture, it was that of a tall man with spiked platinum blond hair, this man had penetrating blue eyes. The picture looked like it was a mug shot.

"That's Andrei Uramov, former Spetsnaz commando now right hand man for Jerome Sauniere. The guy is a complete psychopath and ruthless, he's been in too many armed conflicts and he's a sadist" Marcus warned.

"Lovely" Izumi responded with sarcasm on her voice.

"And that's not all, the undercover officer they've sent was the one who discovered their connection to the Quintana Cartel in Mexico led by Diego Quintana" Captain Douglas Mancini explained "now you see how tense the situation is?"

Izumi flipped to the next picture and saw a man in his 40's with tanned skin, brown eyes and dark hair with a mustache and the picture looked like it was taken at a ranch. "How did your agent find out?"

Marcus got up his seat and looked at Izumi "Are you interested on taking them down?"

"I wanna know more about what I might go up against" Izumi handed the file back to Marcus.

"We found out Sauniere sends the money out to Rockport and brings the drugs back to Tri City. If we can put the drugs and the money together along with members of the Quintana Cartel then we can bust Sauniere for money laundering and drug distribution… murder… the works" Marcus Rodriguez explained "and that's why we need you Izumi, you're from a different police department and you have the driving skills to infiltrate and get our evidence"

"That's why you want me to be their driver?" Izumi inquired

"Exactly. We've got an informant that can tell us when they're looking for talent." Marcus answered

"Interested detective?" Mancini asked

Izumi nodded and then looked at Marcus "What car am I gonna be driving?"

Marcus handed a picture of a modified Ford Focus.

Izumi gave Marcus a serious look "Marcus this isn't gonna work, if I'm gonna be their driver get me something I can race with"

"I thought you were gonna say, after all not many can drift with a Subaru STI" Marcus smiled

"How do you know I drive an STI?" Izumi was puzzled by Marcus' remark.

"I saw you race against that Challenger" Marcus handed her his surveillance photos he took from that Ford SUV.

"I told you she was perfect for this job" Captain Mancini smiled

"You were following me? What are you? A stalker?" Izumi found it even more annoying for someone to be following her and taking pictures.

"Sorry but I had to be sure I was picking the right person for the job" Marcus replied.

Izumi took a deep breath "So are you getting me a better car instead of that rental?"

"I knew you were gonna say that. We'll have a better car for you when you come" Marcus handed Izumi a briefcase "There's a plane ticket and a laptop with all the intel you'll need, We'll meet in Tri City tomorrow"

"Ok" Izumi grabbed the briefcase.

"I have to go now, I gotta head to the airport" Marcus walked towards the door "Izumi, captain… it was nice to meet you"

"We'll be in touch" Mancini replied.

Marcus walked out of the office.

"I can tell you can't stand him" Captain Mancini noticed how Izumi looked at Marcus.

"He's annoying to say the least" Izumi walked towards the window.

"He's a hot head just like you, I think you too can make a good team" Mancini laughed.

"If we don't kill each other first" Izumi replied with irony in her voice.

Captain Mancini leaned back on his chair as he found the situation funny. He may get upset at Izumi's recklessness but he knew that she has the edge that a lot of other cops don't have. He also sees Izumi as something close like a daughter. Izumi was aware of that but she's not the kind of person who simply shows emotions too often.

"I better get going captain" Izumi walked towards the door

"Good luck and come back in one piece" Mancini replied, he knew his detective was going solve the case the Tri City Police Department couldn't solve on their own.

Izumi looked back and nodded.

Nobody knows why she's always interested on the cases not many detectives can solve but in this case nothing will prepare her for what she'll be facing.

_The Junkie's notes: For those wondering about Marcus Rodriguez, yes I gave a name to the nameless cop from Need for Speed Undercover so here's my disclaimer…. Ahem… The nameless cop from NFS Undercover belongs to Electronic Arts and I just gave him a name but I don't own the dude so please don't sue me. Now that I've clarified that I want to thank the people that reviewed my story, thank you guys and much love. Happy holidays and stay safe._


	4. Easy money

Chapter 4 – Easy money

Hughes Park, Fairhaven City 8:00 p.m.

Later that evening…

On the streets of Hughes Park, a rich neighborhood in Fairhaven City was home to some of the most expensive cars money could buy. Some of these cars were owned by surgeons, lawyers, stock brokers and corporate CEOs, people that have more than enough money to pay for mods on their Ferraris, Lamborghinis, BMWs, Aston Martins, etc.

Izumi De Souza was seating inside her Subaru Impreza STI parked outside the Isabella hotel. She heard from Jamal about a race among some of the wealthiest racers in the city. One thing she didn't like were exotic cars, she felt like the car does most of the job and could turn any idiot into a skilled racer. The pressure of her upcoming undercover mission was too much for her and a good race could relief some of the tension.

Jamal pulled up in his Dodge Challenger and parked behind Izumi's STI, he got out of the car and walked up to Izumi's car. She rolled her window down.

"Glad you could make it, told some of them suckas about you" said Jamal

"How could I turn you down? When you told me about all these rich boys, I got interested on how much money we could get out of this" Izumi responded as she got out of her car.

"Them suckas got money for days so be careful. They're not like that skunt from last night" Jamal looked at other cars pulling up. Most of them were European cars.

"Don't worry Jamal, it's not my first rodeo" Izumi also looked at the cars that were arriving.

Jamal noticed Izumi's business attire "Are you a lawyer? You look like one of them corporate people"

"We won't have to worry about getting busted" Izumi opened her coat and flashed her badge.

"You a cop?!" Jamal freaked out.

"Shhhh!" Izumi placed her hand on Jamal's arm "Don't tell the neighborhood, I'm not here on business. I'm a racer just like you"

"You sure?" Jamal still felt nervous, he's seen his fair share of cops busting races.

"If I wanted to bust people for racing, I would've busted you last night but traffic enforcement isn't my thing" Izumi tried to convince Jamal that she's a friend.

"You almost gave me a heart attack gurl" Jamal started to relax a little.

A Hummer H2 pulled up, a Ukrainian man wearing black slacks and a purple silk shirt emerged from the vehicle. Jamal walked up to him.

"Sergei my mon" Jamal greeted the man.

"Always glad to make business with you, or should I say take some lunch money from you" Sergei responded as he hugged Jamal as a sign of friendship.

"You got lucky mon" Jamal laughed "Anyway, let me introduce you to my new driver"

"New driver?" Izumi thought to herself, she's never agreed to be in anyone's crew.

"Izumi, this is Sergei" Jamal introduced his longtime friend. Jamal hooked up with Sergei back in Jamaica years ago.

"Good to meet you" Sergei shook Izumi's hand.

"Same here" Izumi responded.

Sergei directed his attention back to Jamal "Well my friend it's gonna be four grand buy in"

"Always right to business mon" Jamal pulled a wad of money.

"Let's make it eight grand" Izumi pulled another wad worth $4000.

"I like your driver already" Sergei smiled and waved at his driver in a black Lamborghini Aventador. The vehicle pulled up.

"The new Aventador?" Jamal wasn't expecting Lamborghini's new beast "What about the Nissan GT-R you talked about mon?"

"I don't do Japanese imports" Sergei responded.

Izumi didn't like Sergei's response but she wasn't willing to back down.

"Don't worry, my STI will blow the doors off that Lambo" Izumi said with a cocky attitude. Jamal wasn't too sure but all he could do is to trust her. Izumi then walked to her car.

"Yo! Are you sure you can take that car?" Jamal asked.

"Yup" Izumi answered as she got in her car. Jamal didn't know Izumi's strategy and had no choice but to see the outcome.

"Them car is a beast" Jamal looked at the Aventador.

"Nothing more than a bunch of computers on four wheels, it turns any idiot into a racer" Izumi turned the ignition on.

"I hope you're right" said Jamal.

Both cars, the Lamborghini Aventador and the Subaru Impreza STI pulled up to a traffic light. Sergei got in between the cars. The crowd gathered around, most of them cheering for the Aventador.

"It's very simple! You'll start here and you have to make your way to the end of the Mc. Claine bridge. Make it there and the money is yours" Sergei explained. Bystanders started to make their bets.

"Someone tell little girl to pack up and go home" someone in the crowd yelled.

Both cars started to gun their engines, a blond girl wearing a red dress got in between the cars right next to Sergei. Clearly she was one of his girls, she raised her hands and flagged the race. As soon as she swung her hands down, both cars burned rubber before racing off.

The Aventador quickly picked up speed, leaving the STI behind. Izumi shifted to second gear and floored it, she wasn't willing to go down without a fight. The Aventador turned left to a busy street, the STI did the same. The street was filled with cars, trucks and buses. Both cars were easily swerving around traffic. Some of the drivers got irritated at the street racing show and hunk at them in frustration. The Aventador was ahead by five car lengths, it turned right at the upcoming intersection right before the light turned red. Izumi saw the red light and cars were already stopping, she quickly turned right at a back alley and went in at full speed. She was very familiar with back alleys and shortcuts since she had to chase down bad guys around the city. The STI raced down the back alley and turned right on a less busy street.

Back at the intersection in Hughes Park….

"Your driver is very overconfident my friend" Sergei said.

"She's good at what she does mon" Jamal answered

"There's no way that race burner is gonna beat that Lambo" Sergei dismissed Jamal's statement.

The crowd mainly composed of rich race fanatics placed their bets on the Italian sports car. It could mean a big payday for Jamal if Izumi wins.

Back at to the race…..

The Aventador was racing down on a busy street that ran thru one of the financial districts on Hughes Park, the STI wasn't anywhere to be found. The driver thought that maybe Izumi gave up when suddenly out of nowhere the STI reappeared and passed the Lamborghini. People on the street watched the cars pass by, some of them were amazed by the display of their racing abilities while others thought they were crazy. Both cars turned to another two-way street that led to an "S" shaped downhill. The Aventador had to slowdown to clear the twists and turns while Izumi managed to make her STI drift around the corners.

Now on the lead, Izumi raced down the street and turned left to Wilson Dr. The Aventador was right behind the STI and Izumi was doing her best to block the Italian car. An upcoming light turned red and cars started to cross thru the intersection. The Aventador ran the light while Izumi slowed down, some cars came at a complete stop. Now the Aventador was on the lead while Izumi capitalized on the cars stopping and gained speed. Both cars cleared the intersection and headed into the I-92 freeway, the two cars swerved between the slower cars and semi trucks. The Lamborghini was ahead while the STI wasn't too far behind by only 3 car distance.

Some angry drivers cussed at the racers as they saw them flying thru, the driver in the Lamborghini then tried to block the STI as they were in between two semi trucks. Izumi downshifted and took the left emergency shoulder and passed the Aventador.

The driver in the Italian sports car then slammed on the accelerator and quickly caught up with the STI. At that point they were already in downtown. There were two tight turns which the STI's all wheel drive had no problems taking them at full speed while the Lamborghini had to reduce its speed. To Izumi this was where the race would be determined or at least she thought.

At the Mc. Clain bridge the Lamborghini caught up again with the STI and passed it. Taking advantage of the straight away. Izumi had no choice but to use her nitrous oxide. She pressed the button and the car increased its acceleration to the point to reaching the red line. The STI passed the Aventador with ease and crossed thru the bridge first. The driver in the Aventador couldn't catch up since it lacked the NOS kit.

Ironically Izumi took the off ramp close to the same area where she was "busted" on her last undercover operation. A black Bentley was waiting outside the off ramp. A man inside the car pulled out a cellphone.

Back in Hughes Park….

"The Subaru STI won" said the man in the Bentley thru the phone.

"Damn it! Ok…. Tell him to bring my damn car back" Sergei said angrily as he ended the call. Jamal couldn't believe Izumi actually pulled it off. He made some money for a change.

"Ok my friend. You won" Sergei handed the purse money plus the money Jamal bet on the side.

"Mon, you win some and lose some" Jamal said with joy, one thing he loves is money.

Sergei walked back to his Hummer "Don't get to cocky, I plan to win my money back"

"Right" said Jamal.

The spectators angrily started to leave the scene. Jamal walked to his car and left as well.

Half an hour later at Pop's Diner in Mc. Claine district.

Jamal walked into the diner and saw Izumi seating in a booth, he walked towards the booth and sat down in front of her.

"You got us paid" Jamal had a smile on his face.

"Told you not to worry" Izumi responded as she took a sip of her iced tea.

"Who said I was worried" Jamal pulled out a wad of money.

"Right" Izumi answered while Jamal was counting the money.

"Here's your cut" Jamal handed Izumi over $8000 "There's a little extra from the bets me made"

"How generous" Izumi smiled as she took the money and put it in her jacket's pocket.

"There's another race in Callaghan tomorrow night, we can makes lots of money" Jamal said.

Izumi looked at the window "I can't make it, I'll be out of town"

"Well you gots money for a vacation" Jamal said.

"I wish it was a vacation. It's a business trip" Izumi sounded rather bored.

"No good, but you'll be back soon. Right?" Jamal looked at Izumi.

Izumi was quiet for a few seconds.

"You ok?" Jamal asked.

"Yeah… sorry I was just thinking" Izumi looked back at Jamal, she felt an uncertain feeling.

"Let's eat something, I'm hungry" said as he picked up the menu "It's on me"

Izumi smiled and nodded at Jamal even though she wasn't paying attention, next morning Izumi had to take the next flight to Tri City to meet up with Marcus Rodriguez and handle that "business". Another fine mess Izumi got herself into.

_The Junkie's notes: I can't thank you enough for your reviews. To be honest with all of you I've never expected to see such a positive response. Thank you guys! I kinda had to re-write chapter 4 because I wanted to include Jamal into the story a little more. By the way "skunt" means "motherf cker" in Caribbean slang, people in Jamaica and Guyana say it. _


	5. Another mess I got myself into

Chapter 5- Another mess I got myself into…..

Thursday, May 27

Flight 3901 from Fairhaven to Tri City 9:00 a.m.

On the flight bound to Tri City, was full of people from all walks of life. From business men to tourist and the occasional couple with a new born baby crying on top of his lungs, all were there making the trip. A not so eventful experience. Izumi looked at the laptop that was in the briefcase she received the previous day from Marcus Rodriguez. It had all the intel gathered from previous sting operations and findings from other officers in the Tri City Police Department. Along with the computer there were a bunch of ID's with Izumi's new identity…. Izumi Matsushima.

She even had to dye her hair black with red and blue streak highlights to make her new identity real. She had to change many things about her, even her clothes. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a low cut white shirt with a leather jacket and tall black boots.

As she was learning about her alter ego, Izumi clicked at what would be her "rap sheet".

Izumi Matsushima, born in Tokyo, Japan from a Japanese father and an Irish mother. Moved to different cities around the world after evading authorities in Japan. She was also suspected on getaway jobs in Europe, South Korea, Dubai and Australia.

"Another mess I get myself into" Izumi thought to herself as she read "armed and dangerous". Izumi may had to use force on the job but hasn't taken a life, she wasn't a cold blooded killer… Izumi De Souza was quiet and stubborn who at times was sarcastic but deeply cared about the people close to her while Izumi Matsushima seemed to be a cold hearted career criminal who wouldn't hesitate to pull the trigger if it meant to get paid. On the profile it also showed "Matsushima" was suspected of murder in Europe. "This isn't me" Izumi muttered.

"Excuse me miss… would you like a complementary drink?" the flight attendant asked.

"No thanks" Izumi responded "can you tell me how long before we land?"

"In about three hours and a half" the flight attendant answered "maybe you should get some rest, you look tense"

Izumi nodded as she directed her attention to the laptop screen.

"You do look tense" said a cute teenage girl who was passing thru the isle, she looked about sixteen years old.

Izumi looked at her and smiled "It's a long flight"

"Yeah it's a boring one too when the flight is just to go to some dumb family reunion" the blonde girl wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans said.

"I hear you… I'm on a business trip myself" Izumi replied.

"By the way I'm Erin" the young girl introduced herself

"Izumi"

"That's a rare name but I like it" Erin said.

"It's a Japanese name…. I'm half Japanese" Izumi had to explain most people about her ethnicity, while she did look Japanese for the most part she also had European features like her green eyes and her natural brown hair. She liked her name while most people asked why she wasn't named "Jane", "Sarah" or "Claire", more common western names.

As Izumi was talking to Erin, she minimized the screen with her new profile and the dozier on the people she was targeting but only left a screen showing a bunch of high end vehicles.

"Are you into cars?" Erin asked as she noticed the cars on the screen.

"Ohh those… kinda" Izumi replied

"I've just got my first car" Erin commented

As Izumi heard it she couldn't help but to feel sympathetic towards Erin. She had flashbacks about when she first started driving… something that would become an obsession.

"What kind of car you've got?"

"It's an old one, its kinda embarrassing" Erin pulled her smart phone to show some pictures "here"

Izumi looked at the picture and it was a second generation Mitsubishi Eclipse GSX. It was rusted like it hasn't been driven in years. "Nice! You've got a GSX? Drop some money on that baby and you'll have a bad ass car" Izumi expressed her excitement.

"What's so special about it?" Erin was confused.

"Do you have time to talk or is your family waiting on you?" Izumi asked

"They took another flight, my mom messed up the reservation and they are flying on a late flight so I'm just flying with a cousin" Erin answered with an annoyed look on her face. She didn't like all these family gatherings, something Izumi related to.

"Here have a seat" Izumi slid to the next empty seat and Erin sat down. Then the two started to talk about the potential of the GSX. It was a long flight and Izumi knew that the next days were gonna be stressful but talking to her new young friend took her mind off from the whole undercover mission that laid ahead.

4 hours later…

Tri City International Airport – Baggage claim

After that long flight from Fairhaven, Izumi finally made it to Tri City. The baggage claim area was full of people. Some were tourist from all around the world, others were returning from vacations or business trips. Izumi was waiting for her luggage to appear, she was standing next to three business men from Germany. Izumi was in town for business, not the kind that is done at a conference room or convention. It was an undercover job and for the time being she had to say goodbye to Izumi De Souza and welcome Izumi Matsushima…..

Her suitcase finally appeared and grabbed it, then she walked towards the exit where Marcus Rodriguez would be waiting.

"Uhmm Izumi?" Erin walked up to her "I really enjoyed talking about the stuff I can do to my car, I'm hoping to see you in Fairhaven soon"

"Me too Erin" Izumi answered

"Here's my cell phone number" Erin said as she and Izumi pulled their smart phones and exchanged numbers "give me a call"

"I'll give you a call as soon as I get back" Izumi put the piece of paper in her jacket.

"Promise you're gonna call me ok" Erin was glad she met Izumi.

Izumi couldn't help but to smile "Yes I promise, I'll be done with this business of mine and I'll fly back to Fairhaven"

"Ok I gotta go, I'll catch you later" Erin had to go with her cousin who was waiting for her.

"Take care Erin"

As soon as Erin walked away, Marcus Rodriguez walked up to Izumi.

"Hey I didnt know you had a caring nature beneath that cold personality of yours?" said Marcus.

"And I didn't know you had a taste for business suits" Izumi noticed Marcus' gray business suit.

"Seriously, I don't picture you being friends with a girl that probably is into boy bands…. Unless you like boy bands too" Marcus continued to make fun of Izumi.

"I take her company more pleasant than yours and besides she's into cars, not boy bands" Izumi replied.

"Most girls at that age are more interested in dating than cars but I guess you didn't date a lot at her age….. Anyway welcome to Tri City" Marcus' way to welcome his "guest".

"Glad to be here" Izumi said in a sarcastic tone…. Back to her cold self.

Izumi and Marcus made their way out the terminal and into Marcus' ride. A green Range Rover.

"So where we headed?" Izumi asked.

"To a safe house, you see since you're undercover we can't go to the police precinct, and besides since you're not affiliated to our department it's best our officers don't know who you really are" Marcus replied.

"I imagined that, I read the intel and the profile you made up about me. I gotta hand it to you… you have a big imagination" Izumi said again with sarcasm.

"You'll be dealing with international criminals, you won't get closer as a girl scout selling cookies at their doorstep" Marcus explained.

The Range Rover then got on the highway towards Crescent Port.

"I hope you became familiar with your new cover" Marcus then turned on the radio and started to switch radio stations.

"Yeah… but how did you know I speak French?" Izumi asked.

"I didn't. I just made that up" Marcus kept flipping thru radio stations.

"Great… that imagination of yours… maybe you could write a movie" Izumi looked at the city skyline.

Then Reggeaton music blared thru the speakers. Izumi found it annoying and Marcus knew it and was enjoying every second at Izumi's expense.

20 minutes later…

The Range Rover pulled to a pier at Crescent Port finally stopping next to a boat house.

"This is it" Marcus said.

Izumi looked at the boat house and a small garage that looked like it could store a car.

"This isn't exactly a five star hotel but nobody will suspect who you really are" Marcus got out of his Range Rover.

Izumi got out of the SUV as well and followed Marcus into the boat house. Once inside Izumi was surprised that the place was well kept. She expected it to be a mess.

"Not bad…" Izumi said.

"So this is the officer from Fairhaven" said a Hispanic woman with long dark hair tied in a low ponytail and two long bangs on each side of her face wearing a pair of black slacks, a blue blouse and a black jacket.

"Izumi this is Natalie Cruz, she's with the DEA"

"I hope you've had a good flight" Natalie shook hands with Izumi.

"I did" Izumi replied.

"I want to thank you for coming all the way from Fairhaven to help us out" Natalie said.

"I've read the information but how are we gonna start this operation?" Izumi asked.

"As I said back in Fairhaven. Pete Harrow, the last undercover officer we've sent was killed but before he died he sent us information about Jerome Sauniere's connection with the Quintana Cartel from Mexico. You see; since Sauniere became a major player here in Tri City, the Quintana Cartel has been able to get his drugs in and the cash back to Mexico at an accelerated pace. Back when Chau Wu was running things here, the Quintana Cartel was having problems to get the money out. Diego Quintana was planning on eliminating Wu's organization, that's when I worked on that case where Chase Linh betrayed us" Marcus explained as he lit up a cigarette.

"That's why you're here Izumi, no one but Marcus and I know who you are. We haven't found who leaked information to Sauniere about the undercover agent we've sent" Natalie sat down on a couch.

"You want me to gather enough intel so you can secure a conviction? All you need is people that are willing to talk" Izumi said.

"Actually what we need is to put the drugs and the money with Sauniere" Marcus said as he puffed on his cigarette.

"And it's not that simple, Sauniere is ex-military and he's well connected. Anyone that tried to cross him ended up dead. He's wanted in his native France and even the French government can't touch him. That's why we need you, you are a street racer with a badge. He won't know who you are and the best part is that he's looking for street racers who can take the drug money to Rockport where another driver from the Quintana Cartel will deliver the drugs" Natalie explained.

"And we exchange the drugs with the money and that's where we bust them?" Izumi asked.

"Exactly" Marcus replied.

Izumi then looked at the small kitchen area and saw a fridge "is there something to drink in there?"

Marcus walked to the fridge and opened up. He then reached up for a can of coke "here catch" Marcus tossed the can and Izumi caught it.

"Don't you have diet?" Izumi wasn't much of a soft drink fan unless it was diet or low calorie.

"You females and diets" Marcus said with his usual smart ass attitude, Izumi shook her head.

"You said they're scouting for talent, where are they looking for drivers?" Izumi asked

"There's a race tonight and whoever they pic is tested" Marcus answered.

"Tested?" Izumi took a sip from the coke can.

"Doing runs for Sauniere such as delivering packages or stealing cars. That kind of thing" Natalie explained.

"By the way what am I driving?" Izumi asked Marcus "Not that Ford Focus you showed me"

"Let's go to the garage and see for yourself" Marcus answered

Then Izumi, Natalie and Marcus walked to the small garage and there was a sliver Toyota Supra with a modified 2JZA engine. The car was fully customized with Sparco seats, a Veilside body kit, Advan rims, and all kinds of goodies.

"Finally you got something right" Izumi said as she lightly punched Marcus' arm "I like it"

"You definitely know your cars" Natalie said.

Izumi got in the car and saw the keys were in the ignition, she turned the key and the car started with the loud purr from the engine.

"I'd love to come with you and see what can you do with this baby but we can't be seen with you" Marcus said as he handed Izumi a smart phone "Here. So we can stay in touch"

"Here's the address where the race is gonna take place. Win it and you'll have one foot inside" Natalie handed Izumi a piece of paper with the directions on how to get to the race.

"Ok, we'll be in touch" Izumi said as she shifted to first gear and took the Supra for a spin.

_The Junkie's notes: Here's chapter five yo! Don't you hate long flights? I remember as a kid flying was a luxury and now it's like riding the New York City subway. Anyway my friends I wish you a happy and prosperous New Year! Cheers!_


	6. Deep cover

Chapter 6 – Deep cover

Palm Harbor, Tri City 11:00 pm

It was late at night on the streets of Palm Harbor, the downtown area of Tri City. It was a blend of high rises, beautiful beaches, and highways, also the main spot for street racing. On the street of Richwood and Traverson was the venue of a very important street race.

Cars were gathering, ranging from American muscle, European exotics and Japanese imports filled the strip. Suddenly a white Bentley parked on the side as well. A guy in his early 20's ran and opened the rear door, a tall man with spiked platinum blond hair, this man had penetrating blue eyes and was wearing a pair of black cargo pants, a gray shirt with a black blazer. He slowly emerged from the car.

"Mr. Uramov we weren't expecting you" said the young man.

"Is everything in order?" said Andrei Uramov with a thick Russian accent.

"Yes sir, we got people interested on the next run"

Another passenger emerged from the car. It was a woman in her mid to late 20's. She was blonde and was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans with black boots and a white sleeveless blouse. Her long hair was fixed on a low pony tail with a both bangs on the side of her face. "No mistakes this time" said the woman with a light French accent.

"Don't worry Isabelle" said Andrei.

Andrei was considered by some a psychopath while Isabel Dumont was the typical cold blooded and manipulative femme fatale.

"We can't afford to have another undercover cop trying to infiltrate" said Isabelle.

"I understand" said Andrei, then he directed his attention to his henchman "you! Get the drivers ready for the race"

By that time the street became more like a car show, it was a great opportunity to make quick cash but what Andrei and Isabelle were looking for were good drivers for their boss Jerome Sauniere.

While the three drivers were getting ready for the race, a silver Toyota Supra parked between the white Bentley and a black Corvette C6. Then the young undercover officer came out of her car wearing a pair of white short shorts, a blue tight tank top and white sneakers. She noticed the three drivers were walking towards the Bentley that was parked next to her. She also started to walk on that direction, she recognized Andrei Uramov.

"You're here because as you might have heard we need drivers, consider it a job interview" said Isabelle as she looked at the group of drivers. "Only one will be picked for this job and the money you can earn with us will be substantial"

"You might as well quit" said one of the racers, a middle-eastern man in his mid-30's.

"Shut up mate!" said another racer with a British accent, both drivers stared each other hard.

"Save it for the race boys" said Isabelle.

"It's gonna be a sprint race, from here you have to follow the GPS and first to make it back will work for us" said Andrei.

One man with a mohawk was passing a GPS device to each driver.

"We need driver licenses, pass them up" said Isabelle

The drivers gave their licenses to Isabel with Izumi being the last to hand hers.

"A Japanese driver license? You're not from here I supposed" Isabelle said as she noticed the license was all in Japanese "What's your name?"

"Izumi Matsushima"

"Well Izumi Matsushima, know it's not Tokyo anymore. By the way my name is Isabelle Dumont"

"In Tokyo you find better racers than in this summer resort" said Izumi with a smirk on her face.

Isabelle took some interest on Izumi. She saw something she didn't see on the other drivers "Show me"

Then Izumi walked towards her Supra.

"Good luck" Isabelle muttered

The four cars were starting to line up at the start. A red Ferrari 458, a dark blue 1968 Chevy Camaro, a green Aston Martin Vanquisher and the silver Toyota Supra. People in the crowd started to make bets, most of them were in favor of the Ferrari and the Aston Martin.

Then one guy of the several people that were handling the race arrangements walked in front of the cars. "Start your engines!" All that could be heard was the loud engines revving, like four wild beasts waiting to be unleashed. Then he raised his hands and dropped them signaling the start "GO!"

Then the four cars burned rubber before accelerating, the Aston Martin was on the lead while the Ferrari and the Supra were head to head and the Camaro wasn't far behind.

Izumi took a quick glance at the Ferrari next to her and shifted gears, she looked at the Aston Martin ahead of her as it was making a left turn to a larger street. The other 3 cars did the same. After the first turn the Chevy Camaro passed both the Ferrari and Toyota Supra, "move out of the way bitches!" said the Camaro driver who had a thick southern accent.

The driver in the Ferrari started to curse in Arabic as the frustration of not being able to overtake the Toyota Supra and being passed by the Camaro.

Then the GPS indicated to turn right into a back alley, The Aston Martin made it first and the Camaro made a turn but the rear tires started to fish tail and the rear bumper hit a parked car letting sparks in the air. This gave Izumi valuable seconds to get closer.

"You ain't passing me in that race burner!" said the southern driver.

Meanwhile back at the starting point.

"Andrei, I want you to run a profile check on these drivers" said Isabelle as she handed the licenses to him.

Andrei then walked to his laptop and did a background check.

Back to the race.

The Ferrari was able to catch up to the Supra and the Camaro, thanks to the NOS and its direct port to the engine.

Izumi pressed on the NOS button as well and was bumper to bumper with the Ferrari, after clearing the alley they turned right into an avenue with heavy traffic. As they were swerving thru traffic, Izumi took advantage of the Supra's rear wheel drive and the limited slip differential and drifted around some of the cars to avoid braking too much.

"Yeehaaaw!" The Camaro driver got on the side walk as an attempt to get closer, pedestrians ran in panic.

After two city blocks there was a red light which the Aston Martin cleared just before dump truck made its way across. However the Ferrari wasn't too lucky as it slammed into the truck and then got hit by a taxi cab. Izumi was able to make a quick drift around the wreckage. The Camaro got off the sidewalk and by this time was getting closer to Izumi's Supra.

Then the GPS indicated that a left turn was coming closer to which Izumi made but the Camaro driver clipped his bumper and made Izumi lose control and spun out in a 360 making her come to a complete stop.

"This ain't China sweetheart!" the Camaro driver laughed.

"Shit!" Izumi said in frustration. To her, failure wasn't an option. Losing the race meant no longer being able to infiltrate the organization. She took a quick glance at the GPS and noticed a back alley that ran parallel to the main road and then there was a parking lot that took her close to the finish line. "Ok Izumi, it's now or never" she said to herself, then she gunned the engine and shifted to first gear. Izumi raced towards the alley.

Meanwhile the Aston Martin and the Camaro were head to head, the muscle car driver used his dirty tactics and started to bump the Aston Martin on the side.

"Are you out of your mind mate?!" said the Aston Martin driver.

Izumi stepped on the accelerator and cleared the first block and entered the second back alley as her car hit a shopping cart that was left in the middle of the sidewalk. "Recalculating route towards destination" said the GPS device. After clearing the alley, Izumi turned right and entered a parking lot building and used her nitrous to get the car to reach a higher speed to jump off the second floor.

The Camaro and Aston Martin were passing by as they saw a fence hit the ground and noticed the Supra had caught up with them.

Izumi clipped her bumper on the Camaro, causing it to spin out of control and slammed into a telephone booth on the sidewalk.

"Payback's a bitch!" said Izumi.

Then the Aston Martin and the Supra turned right for the last stretch. The driver in the Aston Martin stepped on the accelerator and started to gain distance. Izumi shifted gears and pushed the nitrous button. The Supra was now head to head with the British supercar.

"You are crazy! For bloody hell!" The Aston Martin driver grew frustrated at Izumi's persistence. It was just a 100 feet before the finish line when Izumi pushed the second nitrous button and that made the difference as the Supra pocked its front bumper and reached the finish line.

"Yes!" Izumi said as happily.

The crowd liked what they saw, and some people got paid from the wagers.

Then both cars came to a stop and Izumi got out of her car.

Isabelle approached Izumi with two of her bodyguards "Congratulations, you passed the test. You work for us now" then Isabelle handed the driver license back to Izumi "You've done plenty of jobs in Europe, South Korea and some other places. AND you're a wanted fugitive"

Izumi looked at Isabelle "Occupational hazards"

"I guess but money can change it all plus I know some people that can clean that mess" Isabelle said.

"I hope this job you're talking about pays well, I've been promised lots of money in the past. Everyone needs a good runner but not many want to pay" Izumi said with arrogance.

"I like you and I think my boss will like you too" said Isabelle as she handed a cellphone to Izumi "I'll give you a call so we can meet and to talk business, you should go rest"

Izumi took the cell phone "Ok then I'll be waiting for your call"

Then Izumi got in her car and drove off.

"I don't trust her" Andrei walked up to Isabelle.

"Why? You ran her name on Interpol's data base, didn't you?" said Isabelle

"It's a hunch, something tells me not to trust her" replied Andrei

"Too many years in Spetznas messed with your head" said Isabelle "She's good at what she does"

"Business before pleasure" protested Andrei.

"You worry too much" Isabelle dismissed Andrei's suspicion "let's go back, we got what we wanted"

The Isabelle and Andrei boarded the Bentley and left the race venue.

From a parking lot across the street, a man wearing a dark clothes and a dark gray helmet on a black Yamaha R6 was taking surveillance pictures. "They've gotten another racer, this might complicate things" said the man with an Scottish accent as he put down the camera and started his bike. He seemed interested in the organization, but is he a friend or foe?

_The Junkie's notes: A lot of us, the NFS fans have different taste in cars and some of you may say I'm favoring Imports over Exotics or American muscle. In the upcoming chapters you'll see more Exotics and Muscle taking center stage. After all in NFS, the real stars are the cars._


	7. Status Quo

Chapter 7- Status Quo

It was a dark night in the city of Bayview. From top of Jackson Heights; the city lights glittered, bringing a display of colors all around. It was one of the best cities when it came to the car scene, on a typical Friday night cars gathered around on an almost deserted street in Coal Harbor. A red Nissan Silvia S15 was parked on the side, a 20 year old Izumi emerged from her car wearing black cargo pants and a gray hoodie with her hair straight, it reached down to her lower back with two bangs hanging from both sides of her face.

"Nice of you to show up" A man in his mid-20's wearing a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt with ashy brown messy hair walked up to Izumi.

"You know me, Lance. I have nothing better to do but see if I get a shot at that GT-R you just bought" Izumi replied.

Lance Zane just laugh "First time you raced me you were driving that S15 and I had an Acura NSX and you couldn't beat me. But we can try again"

Izumi only smiled "I gotta get back at you"

"You can dream I suppose" Lance teased.

Izumi's cellphone rang.

"Hello?"

"Izumi, please you gotta come to my place. I need your help!" a female's voice was on the other end.

"Gianna? What's wrong?" Izumi knew something was not right.

"You have to come… please! You… have…." Suddenly the call got cut off.

"Gianna…? Hello….?" Izumi tried to call back but no answer.

"Is something wrong?" Lance asked.

"It's Gianna, something's not right. I'm heading over to her place" Izumi explained as she started to shake in panic, she turned around and started to walk to her car when suddenly Lance grabbed her arm.

"You don't look good, you're shaking. Let's take my car" Lance was Izumi's friend and rival, he knew that Gianna was the closest thing Izumi had for a sister. Izumi nodded at Lance and both ran to his car.

Seven minutes later in Beacon Hill, the Nissan Skyline GT-R stopped at an apartment building on Lombardi St. Izumi and Lance got out of the car and ran inside the building. Once inside the building they saw the door slightly open.

"Somebody was here" Lance said as he slowly opened the door, he and Izumi walked in silently.

"Gianna, are you ok?" Izumi walked thru the living room towards the bedroom. Then she saw her friend, a 5'6 light skinned girl with black hair, wearing a white short dress lying on the floor.

"Oh my God! Gianna!" Izumi knelt down and leaned Gianna's lifeless body on her, tears started to roll down her cheeks as she quietly started to weep.

"I'm so sorry…." Izumi's voice started to crack.

Lance walked into the bedroom and was speechless. He could do nothing but to put his arms around Izumi to console her. There was a blood on Gianna's mid-section, Izumi lost the only person that was family to her…..

Suddenly Izumi woke up in her bed at the safe house, she was sweating but realized that she had a nightmare.

"I'm sorry" she said softly as she was fighting the tears from coming out. For 5 years Izumi has been haunted by Gianna's death, it happened a week after Gianna won the Formula 1 championship. As Izumi was trying to get a hold of herself her phone started to ring

"Hello?" Izumi answered the phone.

"Hey hotness, heard you've won last night" said Marcus.

"I supposed you had surveillance watching" Izumi said

"Well you rammed poor Buck into that pay phone booth, his Camaro was a total loss. He said a Korean chick in a silver rice burner clipped him" Marcus explained "and besides that's the word on the street"

"I need to ask you something" Izumi got up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Who is Isabelle Dumont? There's no info on her" Izumi inquired.

"I have no idea but I'll find out" Marcus replied

"She seems to call the shots, or at least she's doing the recruiting" Izumi was pouring water into the coffee maker.

"Maybe she's new, we've never had any info on anyone by that name" said Marcus.

"Anyhow, I'm supposed to get a call from them" Izumi walked toward the shower.

"That's good news, let me know when they call you ok" said Marcus.

"By the way I'm gonna need a new bumper" Izumi turned the knob inside the shower, warm water started to come out.

"Oh yeah. After playing bumper cars I can only imagine" Marcus said playfully.

"Very funny" Izumi replied with her usual sarcastic tone "I gotta go. I'm hopping in the shower"

"Hey can I join you?" asked Marcus.

"Dream on" Izumi replied

"Just joking. Anyway be safe Iz" Marcus ended the call

Izumi put her cell phone down and fixed the water to a nice warm temperature, then she looked at her reflection on the mirror "It's all my fault". Izumi looked down and just sank into her thoughts.

Somewhere in Sunset Hills, a suburb east of Palm Harbor…..

"So you're serious about giving the job to that girl?" said Andrei

Isabelle walked towards the door that led to a mansion "yeah, she's good and knows how to drive that car"

"There's something that tells me she's trouble, I checked her and she looks too young to have done those jobs in Europe" Andrei's experience in the Spetznas made him not to trust anyone. Back in Russia he was a captain of a Spetznas unit, he did missions in Eastern Europe, Africa and Afghanistan before he was discharged and then he offered his services as a mercenary. That's how he started working for Jerome Sauniere.

"Too many years in the Spetznas messed with your head" said Isabelle.

Inside the mansion from the main entrance, there were at least ten armed men standing guard. There were also several pieces of art worth thousands even millions of dollars.

"I hear you have good news for me" said a French man walking down the stairs, he was wearing a white business suit with a pink shirt, messy hair and sunglasses.

"Yes Jerome, a new driver for the next run" said Isabelle.

"I trust she's not a whistle blower like that undercover cop from last time" Jerome took his sunglasses as he stood in front of Isabelle and Andrei.

"She checked out just fine comrade" said Andre "but I suggest you look for another driver. I have a bad feeling she can bring trouble"

"She?" asked Jerome.

"She's wanted in Europe and Japan but I wouldn't worry about it. It's just Andrei being paranoid" Isabelle responded.

"So a female driver?" Jerome wasn't expecting his new getaway driver to be a woman.

Isabelle walked to the bar just across the main hall "I need a drink"

Jerome and Andrei followed her.

"Tell me more about this driver" Jerome inquired

Andrei pulled a laptop as Isabel poured herself a drink.

"That's Izumi Matsushima, born in Japan from an Irish father and a Japanese mother, she's 25 years old and as you imagine she's a career criminal" Isabelle said as she turned the laptop around for Jerome to see.

"Half Japanese and Irish" said Jerome

"We should get another driver, _tovarishch_" said Andrei as he grabbed a bottle of vodka.

"You worry too much my friend" Jerome patted Andrei's shoulder "look at her, she's pretty but maybe another test might confirm she's what her profile says she is"

"Another test?" Isabelle asked.

"_Oui!_" Jerome replied "we have the Lamborghini sitting at the police impound, not that I need it but It'll be fun"

"That may cause unwanted attention" Isabelle protested the idea.

"Don't worry, just give her a call" Jerome said as he put his sunglasses on.

"Ok Jerome" Isabelle finished her drink and left.

"Were you able to get to that dog Franz Siegfried?" asked Jerome

"Yes comrade" Andrei replied.

"Where is he?" Jerome inquired.

"He's at the warehouse" Andrei took another sip of vodka.

"Ok I have questions for that _fils de pute_" Jerome had plans for this man who apparently had problems with.

Andrei laughed "We Russians and French had our problems with Germans back in World War II"

Jerome laugh too "yes indeed"

"Well lets head to the warehouse and talk to this _bafoon_" said Jerome.

_The Junkie's notes: As you noticed in chapter 2, I gave the nameless driver from Need for Speed Underground the name "Lance Zane" so again I want to say that I don't own the character and I just gave him a name. Furthermore I put some foreign words so for those who don't know "tovarishch" means comrade in Russian and "fils de pute" means son of a bitch in French. _


	8. Inner Sanctum

Chapter 8 – Inner Sanctum

Friday, May 28 1:00 pm

Crescent Port, Tri City

Loud rap music was playing from the garage, good thing the safe house was actually a boathouse instead of an actual home in a residential area. Back in Fairhaven, Izumi's neighbors often complained about loud music coming from her apartment.

"That damn asshole messed with my bumper" said Izumi as she was changing the bumper on her Toyota Supra. It took a nasty bump in the back. Good thing Marcus is well connected and was able to get a new bumper on short notice.

Then Izumi's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Izumi, its Isabelle. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important" said Isabelle

"Not at all" Izumi answered.

"Good. My boss wants to meet up today"

"Where?"

"There's a warehouse in Sunset Hills, it's on the corner of Wilkins and Morgan. If you input the address on the GPS you shouldn't have a problem" Isabelle explained

Izumi got inside the Supra and typed the address in the GPS that's placed on the dash.

"He wants to meet up at 5 p.m." Isabelle sounded actually happy, something that threw Izumi off.

"I'll be there" Izumi answered

"Ok I'll see you then" Isabel hung up

Then Izumi called Marcus.

"Hey its Izumi, I've just got a call from Isabelle Dumont. Jerome Sauniere wants to meet up with me today at 5p.m."

"That's good news, where exactly?" Marcus asked

"Sunset Hills, at a warehouse" Izumi answered.

"I see….."

"Hey papi, come to back to bed…" a female voice could be heard on the background.

"Give me a sec…" Marcus was on some other business and not the professional type.

"Am I interrupting something?" Izumi asked but she already knew the kind of business she was interrupting. "Hope you're wearing protection….. papi" Izumi teased.

"You're funny Iz. My girl would kill me for talking to you if it wasn't job related you know" Marcus said.

"Tell her I'm sorry but seriously she should kill you for the benefit of mankind" Izumi said jokingly.

"You always have something nice to say" said Marcus.

"I'll give you a call when I get done with them… by the way thanks for getting the bumper on short notice" Izumi said.

"Take care Iz"

"Ok you too" Izumi hung up.

Later on that day…..

Sunset Hills 5:00 pm

Later that day Izumi drove to the warehouse in Sunset Hills, the building looked relatively new. She noticed the gate was opened so she pulled up to the ramp.

"This must be it" Izumi muttered as she drove in.

Then there was the main gate that led inside the warehouse building. Two armed men walked to the car.

"Do you have any business here?" said one man with an aggressive tone in his voice.

"I'm here to see Isabelle Dumont" Izumi replied

"Get out of the car now" the other man pointed his AK 47 at Izumi

"I've just told you I'm here on business, asshole" Izumi barked back.

"If you don't get out of the car, I'm gonna mess that pretty face of yours" the man threaten as he put the barrel of the AK-47 to Izumi's face.

The other man approached "Please do as he says"

"Fine…" Izumi expressed her frustration. Izumi stepped out of the car. The guards couldn't help but to notice her outfit. A pair of green cargo pants, black combat boots and a black low cut wife beater top.

"Put your hands on your head" The calmed guard commanded, Izumi complied.

"Watch her"" said the aggressive guard as he looked at his partner, then he approached Izumi. "You're fine piece of work" said the guard as he started to frisk her. He enjoyed it.

Izumi just smiled as she turned and grabbed the front of the AK, redirecting the line of fire as she kicked the guy in the groin. Then she twisted the assault rifle and took it from him then she hit the guy with the back of the AK. Then she aimed the AK at the other man.

"Drop the gun!" Izumi commanded.

"Hey take it easy" said the man.

"Fucking bitch!" said the other guy as he placed his hands on his busted lower jaw.

"You're my bitch now" Izumi responded.

"Izumi take it easy, they're just doing their job" Isabelle walked towards Izumi "Don't worry. You're on safe ground" Isabelle wasn't looking bad either. She was wearing a black miniskirt, a white blouse and high heels. One thing about Isabelle is that she's got an expensive taste.

"They do a terrible job" Izumi lowered the AK and handed it to the henchman.

"Come inside" Isabelle led the way into the warehouse.

Izumi and Isabelle made their way into the warehouse. There were a bunch of SUV's, boxes, crates and computer equipment. There were heavy armed guards too with AK-47 and M4 assault rifles.

As they got closer, Izumi saw Andrei pounding what seemed to be a heavy bag, next to Andrei was the French man Izumi had to take down.

"Open the bag" Jerome said to Andrei. He stopped pounding the bag and opened. A man fell from the bag, he was severely beaten and bloody.

"So Franz, do you agree on giving up those deeds in Palmont City?" Jerome asked.

"Answer him!" yelled Andrei.

Franz Seigfried coughed before he was able to answer.

"Can't hear you" Jerome insisted.

"I told you…. Fuck yourself!"

Jerome only smiled "Listen _mon ami_, I got people at your house right now. Your wife and child don't need to pay for your mistakes"

"You fucking animal!" barked Franz.

Then Andrei kicked Franz "show some manners!"

Jerome shook his head and pulled his phone. "Let the wife and brat talk to this _bafoon_ for the last time", then he put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Daddy!" the voice of a 6 year old could be heard.

Franz felt a chilling sensation down his spine "Don't worry it's gonna be ok! I love you. Daddy is coming home ok!"

"So we got a deal" Jerome asked.

"Yes we got a deal! Please don't hurt them!" Franz begged on his knees.

"Good" Jerome said to Franz before he talked to his men "Leave the family alone", then he hung up.

"I'm a man of my word, your family is safe. Now sign the papers" Jerome handed a folder. To which Franz opened it and started to sign the documents inside.

Izumi was disgusted by what she was witnessing. A criminal threatening a man's family to get what he wanted. That also served as a reminder that one false move or the slightest suspicion that she's a cop and it's all over.

Then Jerome walked towards the two women.

"Izumi this is Jerome Sauniere" said Isabelle.

"You're the racer I keep hearing about" said Jerome as he extended his hand "_Un plaisir de vous rencontrer" _

Izumi shook Jerome's hand "_le__plaisir est pour moi_"

"You speak French?" Jerome asked.

"_Oui_" Izumi replied.

Isabelle was actually surprised that Izumi could actually speak French. Izumi learned different languages growing up, given her real past as the daughter of a multi billionaire.

"Sorry about what just happened, you know we're trying to make business and then we got stubborn people that don't like to cooperate" said Jerome "But here we are, thriving"

"So Izumi, I hear you've done getaway jobs in Japan and Europe" said Jerome.

"Yeah" Izumi responded

"Do you do this for the money or for the thrill of it?" asked Isabelle.

"Let's talk business" Izumi dismissed the question.

"Ambitious, aren't you? After this drive you'll make a lot of money, enough to take a vacation and disappear for a while" said Jerome.

"What kind of drive?" Izumi asked

"Let's step outside" said Jerome "too many people can hear what only you need to know"

As they started to walk outside, Jerome looked at Andrei "take care of him"

Andrei nodded.

Once outside, Izumi, Isabel and Jerome got inside of a limousine.

"Before I go on details about the run, there's something I need you to do" said Jerome as he poured Champagne. "I have a car that was taken from me and now it sits at an impound yard. I'd like you to bring it back"

"A car?" asked Izumi.

"Yeah, it's a red Lamborghini Gallardo, I bought it back in Lyon" Jerome answered.

"Does it have a package in it?"

"Let's just say it has sentimental value to me" Jerome took a sip of the glass of champagne.

"Ok. Where should I take the car?" Izumi asked.

"There's an abandoned wood mill I just bought, inside there's a barn. I want you to park the car there" said Jerome.

Then Isabelle gave Izumi a piece of paper "This is the address to the mill"

"There's gonna be cop trouble so make sure you lose them before dropping the car" Jerome warned "and don't get caught"

"hmph… kuzo keikan" said Izumi as a brush off

"What was that?" asked Jerome

"Fucking cops" Izumi acted as if she was annoyed by the fact that there's a strong chance of getting caught by local cops.

"Not a fan of law enforcement?" asked Isabelle, Izumi didn't reply.

"Well that's it" said Jerome as he exited the limo.

Then Isabelle looked at Izumi "I'll get someone to drive you to the police impound to get the car, just remember if you get caught…"

"I don't know you" Izumi cut Isabelle in mid sentence.

"Right" Isabelle answered

Two hours later….. Downtown Tri City

Right in front of the police impound yard there was a black van. Inside the vehicle was Izumi seating on the passenger seat and the driver who was one of the many bodyguards on Jerome Sauniere's payroll looked at the gate of the lot.

"They've got a lot of security in this place, I don't know how you're gonna steal Sauniere's car" said the henchman.

Izumi looked at one side of the fence and saw a payphone just around the corner. She just got an idea how to get there.

"Watch and learn" said Izumi as she put on a ski mask and exited the vehicle.

"The people the boss hires" said the man.

Izumi duck down behind the cars parked on the side until she reached the payphone. Then she ran and jumped towards the payphone and bounced off of it and climbed the fence. Once on top she jumped to the other side and rolled like a ninja once she hit the ground.

"Ok now let's find that car" said Izumi as she proceeded to look for the car. She walked towards the north side of the lot and there were all kind of confiscated vehicles. Ranging from crappy cars like Ford Pintos, Geo Metros and Hyundai Elantras to top end cars like a Mazda RX7 and a Nissan GT-R R35. Izumi stopped for a second and saw the GT-R "I wish I was here for you", Izumi thought of that R33 GT-R she had back in Japan. But no time for trips to memory lane as Izumi kept walking towards a row full of exotics. As she was walking she suddenly heard a Rottweiler barking two feet away from her.

"Ohh shit!" Izumi said as she was felt sudden fear, the dog was on a leash though, otherwise the dog would've treated Izumi as takeout.

"What a hell!" said a guard as he pointed his flashlight at the dog, Izumi hid behind an Audi R8.

"Seriously Rex, everything gets you all jumpy" said the guard as he walked away.

Izumi finally got to take a breather then she looked at the dog "I know you're doing your job Rex but let me do mine". Rex kept on barking. Izumi looked to her right and there it was, the Lamborghini Gallardo she was set to recover.

"Ok it's you and me" said Izumi as she pulled a small device that was able to unlock the car, after a few seconds there was a beep signaling the car was now unlocked. Izumi got in the car, removed the ski mask and plugged a key hooked to the device, the screen read "bypassing security protocol".

"Come on, come on, come on, come on" Izumi looked at the screen.

"Hey! What are you doing!" the guard said as he drew his gun "Step out of the car!"

"Shit!" Izumi looked at the guard, then a beep signaled the screen that read "turn the ignition on"

"Yes!" Izumi said with excitement in her voice as she turn the ignition. The refined yet powerful sound of the V12 engine was unleashed.

"Don't do it!" said the guard as he pointed his gun at the Lamborghini.

Izumi gunned the engine and shifted to first gear, the car did a burnout before it raced towards the exit. The guard only jumped out of the way hitting the ground.

"We got a 503 in progress! I repeat a 503, over!" yelled the guard over the radio.

Izumi made a left turn and busted the gate open turning right heading east.

"Damn! She made it out with the car" said the thug in the van as he started the engine, then he drove off west. He pulled his cellphone "She's got the car"

Izumi raced down the street and turned left into a busy street swerving between cars then she saw an undercover Crown Victoria coming off a street on her right.

"I've made visual contact with the suspect" said the officer in the Crown Vic.

Izumi turned left on a street on her left cutting thru some incoming traffic, the cop cruiser followed.

"I need back up!" yelled the officer on the radio"

"Ten four, back up is en route towards your location"

Izumi stepped on the accelerator as she passed a semi-truck but then she had to slam on the brakes as a Cadillac Seville pulled in front of her at a ridiculous low speed.

"Damn it!" Izumi said as she had to slow down giving the officer time to catch up. Then she moved to her right and as she was passing the Cadillac, Izumi saw an old couple about in their late eighties inside the Cadillac. Izumi just shook her head in frustration as she stepped on accelerator again.

The Lamborghini passed the Cadillac and kept racing straight. Suddenly two Dodge Chargers appeared in front of the Gallardo. Izumi turned right into a back alley and turned left into a less busy street. However, there were three more Chargers behind her.

Meanwhile….. In Palm Harbor.

"All available units there's a 503 suspect racing down on Hammond going west bound" Dispatch was summoning whatever help could be used on the high speed chase.

"Looks like Izumi is already making a run" said Marcus as he was driving downtown in his Range Rover.

"What's the make and model?" asked a cop on the radio.

"A red Lamborghini Gallardo" the dispatch responded.

Suddenly Marcus' phone started to ring.

"Yo" Marcus answered.

"I've heard Izumi made it to the inner sanctum" said Natalie Cruz.

"It's all over the police frequency, she's being chased as we speak" Marcus said.

"All we can do is hope she makes it alright" said Natalie.

"Yeah, we'll see" Marcus replied.

Back to the car chase….

Izumi downshifted as she saw a roadblock with spike straps. Then she saw a large construction site for a new shopping mall. Izumi drove towards the site and burst the wooden gate open. The cops broke their formation and followed her. The Gallardo swerved around some big fork lifts and bulldozers, two cruisers slammed into the bulldozer and fork lifts. Then there was a pile of sand that Izumi used as a ramp busting a fence, landing on the street. The Italian sports car let a few sparks out as the chassis scrapped the asphalt.

Then Izumi saw the in ramp towards the interstate and three cop cars followed. There was some heavy traffic and after seeing drivers were pulling to the side.

Izumi new if she didn't lose the cops, more would come so she switched to the opposite lane into incoming traffic. The cars driving on the opposite lane honked their horns and others just pulled to the side. Some of the police cars pulled out of the chase as they deemed it was dangerous to follow while others kept following.

Izumi kept swerving around the incoming traffic, then she headed towards an on ramp that led to Gold Coast Mountains.

"Let's get the bird on top" The supervising officer said over the radio.

As Izumi got off the freeway, her phone rang. She saw the caller ID and it was Marcus.

"Marcus, I'm a little busy here" said Izumi.

"I know, you're the star of the show. They just called for a helicopter" said Marcus.

"Great!" Izumi expressed her frustration.

"Where are you?" asked Marcus.

"On my way to Gold Coast Mountains" Izumi was heading towards that direction.

"Ok go into the mountain and lay low at least while the chopper runs out of fuel and the black and whites give up" said Marcus.

"So? I hide where exactly?" Izumi asked

"You'll see a dirt road and just follow it, you'll see a cave. Trust me I used it when I was undercover"

"Ok. Go thru the dirt road and into the cave" Izumi said.

"Yeah and I'll call you when the heat is off, and Izumi…. One more thing"

"What?" Izumi sounded irritated, after all getting a call in the middle of a car chase isn't pleasant even when using the hands free mode.

"You're crazy, were you dropped on your head when you were born?" Marcus asked.

"You talk too much" Izumi smiled as she hung up.

Izumi made a run towards the mountain as the cops tried to catch up but after her stunt on the highway. It was useless and the helicopter was their only hope. Soon enough Izumi drove into the mountain area and drove into the cave that Marcus mentioned. She could hear the helicopter flying around the area.

"We don't see the red Lambo anywhere" said the officer in the helicopter over the radio.

"That car couldn't have disappear all of the sudden! Keep searching!" said the supervising officer.

Izumi got out of the car to stretch her legs and walked out of the cave. Then her phone rang again.

"Yeah" Izumi answered.

"Are you ok?" Isabelle asked

"I had some cop trouble" Izumi responded.

"I see. When you deliver the car to the location we got a motorcycle parked for you" said Isabelle.

"Ok. I'll call you when I get to the barn"

"Ok Izumi. Make it back in one piece" Isabelle showed great deal of concern for Izumi. Something that wasn't common, Isabelle was the cold type of person that wouldn't care for people's wellbeing.

"Alright" then Izumi hung up. Izumi walked back to the car and got inside.

"What a night" said Izumi as she reclined the seat and closed her eyes.

An hour later her phone rang again, waking her up from her nap.

"Yeah" Izumi answered.

"Ok Iz. You're cleared, the patrol officers gave up and the chopper had to refuel"

"Alright then. I'm heading out" Izumi responded.

"One favor though" said Marcus.

"Ok"

"Remember there's still an APV on the car so keep it on the low and no more stunts. The suits upstairs are raising hell over the failed car chase" Marcus explained.

"Ok if you say so" then Izumi turned the ignition on and drove towards the wood mill where she's to drop the Lamborghini.

Izumi drove around the rural roads avoiding police cruisers in the vicinity. She knew a lot of them were angry and frustrated at the fact they couldn't get their suspect. And she'll be hearing it on the morning news.

After half an hour Izumi made it to the abandoned mill. It looked in bad shape.

"I guess mom and pops moved out" said Izumi as she pulled inside the barn. Then she got out of the car and made a phone call.

"Hello" Isabelle picked up.

"The delivery's been made" Izumi said.

"Good. I'll let Jerome know. Come back to the warehouse. There's a little compensation for your troubles helping us" Isabelle said.

"Ok I'm on my way" Izumi then hung up and walked out of the barn and towards the Ducati parked on the side.

"That was one hell of a run" said a man wearing black cargo pants, black t-shirt with a black military vest. He had messy spiked dark hair, and he stood 5'11. He looked like one of those Spec Op soldier.

"What do you want?" asked Izumi.

"I'm just here to give you fair warning" said the man with a Scottish accent.

"A warning" said Izumi.

"Aye. I know who you are and trust me. This isn't something a cop like you can stop" said the man.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Izumi asked.

"The name is Jack MacLeod"

"Ok Jack MacLeod, how do you know who I really am?"

"Look detective….. I'm bringing Sauniere and his people down. I advice you to take a flight back to Fairhaven and go back to cutting parking tickets or whatever you were doing back there" MacLeod warned.

"Listen buddy. I have no time for this" Izumi then turned around and walked towards the Ducati bike until suddenly she felt MacLeod's arm around her neck applying a rear-naked choke.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to continue. You'll be on a train back to Fairhaven by the time you wake up" said MacLeod as he reached for an injection with tranquilizer.

"Fuck you!" Izumi muttered as she placed her right foot on the bike and pushed herself and MacLeod, they fell to the ground, freeing herself from that choke.

"I'm working on this case, I don't know who you are but I'm not stopping here" Izumi barked.

Jack MacLeod got up "This is bigger than you think and you're way over your head. Let me put it in another context…. Stay the hell out of my way"

Izumi then tried to punch MacLeod but he dodged it as he side stepped, then Izumi tried another punch followed by a roundhouse kick which MacLeod caught and knocked Izumi to the ground. Then MacLeod pinned Izumi's hands to her chest with his knee and placed his combat knife to her throat.

"If I wanted to kill you, I'd have no problems taking your life but you're not my target. I'm coming for Sauniere and not you or anyone will stand in my way" said MacLeod as he let go of Izumi and got up.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself. I'm a police detective and I can have you arrested if you keep interfering" Izumi also got up.

Jack MacLeod got on his Pontiac GTO "You're a good cop, but this is a higher league and you're not on their level". Then MacLeod drove off leaving Izumi behind.

"What a dick. I'm not walking away from this" said Izumi with anger in her voice. But she admitted the fact that this MacLeod guy could've killed her if he wanted to. He seemed to have military or even special forces background by judging from his hand to hand combat skills.

Izumi sighted in frustration as she got on the Ducati and rode towards the warehouse.

Later on at the warehouse….

Izumi parked Ducati and got off the bike. Then she walked inside the building.

"That was impressive _mon chere_, Thats real driving!" Jerome Sauniere welcomed Izumi with open arms "That's the type of driver I need with us, isn't it right Andrei?"

Andrei just nodded.

Isabelle walked to Izumi with a duffle bag "Here's a token of our gratitude"

"And this?" Izumi asked.

"Its money, you know money makes the world go around. It's yours" said Jerome.

"You're one of a kind" said Isabelle as she winked at Izumi.

"Get some rest. We'll contact you soon" Then Jerome walked away.

Izumi picked up the bag and started to walk towards the exit.

"Wait" said Andrei.

Izumi turned around.

"You impressed Jerome but you don't impress me, something tells me you're not who you say you're" said Andrei.

"That's great uhmm…. Comrade" Izumi said as she lightly tapped Andrei on the arm.

Then Andrei grabbed Izumi's wrist "_yest' li u vas zhelaniye pogibshego tovarishcha ?_" (translation- do you have a dead wish comrade? In Russian)

"Insult me in Russian… cute" Izumi looked at Andrei.

"Translate that, bitch" Andrei barked back.

Izumi just smiled and said with a sweet tone in her voice "_Tai wa watashi to seikō, baka yarou_?" (translation - wanna fuck with me, asshole? In Japanese), Izumi did an arm throw that flipped Andrei and dropped him to the ground and then Izumi place her knee on Andrei's throat.

"Do you need translation for that?" said Izumi with a smile on her face.

"Don't mind him Izumi, too many years with the Spetznas messed with his head" said Isabelle.

"Spetznas?" Izumi asked as she got back on her feet.

"Russian special forces" Isabelle said.

Then the two females walked outside.

Andrei got up and stared at the two women "You signed your death warrant, little girl"

Outside the building Izumi and Isabelle walked to Izumi's car.

"I was worried about you when you were chased" said Isabelle.

"Why?" Izumi asked.

"These cops used all they had available and I…."

"No Isabelle, I mean why do you care so much about me? I see how you talk to your people and you seem cold and calculating. With me it's a different story" Izumi was intrigued by why Isabelle takes special interest in her.

"It's hard to explain, you see… first time I saw you I knew you're not like us" said Isabelle.

Izumi opened the door to her Toyota Supra "I'm just a getaway driver"

Isabelle got closer to Izumi and looked at her in the eye "I can see something in you that not all professional criminals have. You seemed disgusted when Jerome and Andrei were dealing with that guy earlier. You look like a compassionate person"

Izumi unable to back away, she felt awkward "I'm sorry Isabelle, I'm not that kind of girl"

"Then what kind of person are you?" asked Isabelle.

"It's all business, can't afford to make things personal" said Izumi.

"You're good at what you do but something tells me you don't belong with people like us" said Isabelle.

"You think I'm what? A cop? " Izumi started to lose patience.

"I've never said that, you and I do what we do but we have morals, while people like Jerome are ruthless" said Isabelle as she backed off.

"I do what I need to do, I don't go around messing people's lives" Izumi said coldly but she knew what Isabelle was talking about. Izumi knew a lot of crooked cops that weren't any better than Sauniere.

"The truth is that you know who you're and that's why I like being around people like you" Isabelle re-assured.

"I gotta go" Izumi got into her car.

"Ok we'll be in touch" Isabelle closed the door for Izumi.

Izumi then turn the ignition on and rolled down her window "Isabelle?"

Isabelle turned around "yeah?"

"Thank you for looking after me" said Izumi.

"I'll see you around" said Isabelle.

Then Izumi drove off.

It was a long night…. Another high speed chase, a confrontation with a man who seems to have a mission of his own and knows Izumi's real identity, and now Isabelle's fondness of her. Izumi's life for the last past days had been crazy and things will get more complicated as her own mission continues.

_The Junkie's notes: I've realized that when I first wrote some of these chapters they looked different from the final draft that now you get to read. Some things were changed because either didn't make any sense and others because I had fresh ideas that I wanted to add at the last minute. Once again thank you for the positive feedback and "stay thirsty my friends."_


	9. Compromised

Chapter 9 – Compromised

Saturday May 29, 9:10 am

Tri City Police Department 8th Precinct.

It was a busy morning at the Tri City Police Department's 8th precinct, after a failed high speed chase that made the national news. Even the chief of police has been rising hell over the incident, many people questioned the force's efficiency.

Detective Sergeant Marcus Rodriguez was in his office at the MCU (Major Crime Unit). His office was filled with random items such as files of everything related to the case, pictures and a few porn magazines. The walls were decorated with plaques and awards for his service in the police department. Marcus was reading a file when he received a call.

"This is Detective Rodriguez"

"This is Captain Douglas Mancini, I heard my detective is going deeper than we thought"

"Captain Mancini. I wasn't expecting your call" said Marcus politely.

"Let's say I saw the news this morning and saw all the commotion after last night's high speed chase and how your patrol officers couldn't keep up with Detective De Souza" Mancini said.

"Yeah I just got off with my captain and he's not as happy as you are, of course Izumi was only doing her job" Marcus mentioned.

"I see but I'm here to let you know some anonymous e-mail was received yesterday about a leak" Mancini warned

"What?" Marcus was surprised "No one in our department knows except Captain Keller, DEA agent Natalie Cruz and myself know about Izumi being undercover"

"No Marcus. It's not anyone from our police departments. It's a third party involved" Mancini explained.

"Izumi mentioned a new female working for Sauniere, we're running background checks left and right. We are waiting for an answer from Interpol" Marcus replied.

"I see. I feel the operation is compromised and we should get Detective De Souza out of there before it's too late. They've already killed one of your men" Captain Mancini didn't like how this turn of events could change the outcome of the mission.

"I'll talk it over with Izumi and see what she thinks of it. In case it gets too hot we'll get her out" Marcus said.

"Please do. Detective De Souza… I mean Izumi, pretty much has no family but she's like a daughter to me even though we may bump heads at times. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her" Douglas Mancini wasn't the sentimental type but he believes in Izumi's potential as a cop.

"I promise I'll send Izumi back in one piece once it's over" said Marcus.

"Thank you Detective Rodriguez. I appreciate that"

Then Marcus hung up and dialed Izumi's Fairhaven City number.

"Come on Iz… Pick up the phone"

"Hi, this is Izumi and I can't pick up the phone…. You know what to do" then the voicemail beeped.

"Aww great!" Marcus said in frustration and hung up. Then he tried again.

"I'm barely waking up… This better be important" Izumi sounded sleepy.

"Rise and shine buttercup. We need to talk" Marcus sounded serious.

"If it's about last night you're starting to sound like my boss" Izumi answered with a cynical tone.

"Never mind about that. I can't talk about now but it's important" Marcus said as he got up from his seat.

"Ok so where do you wanna meet?" Izumi asked.

"There's a ferry not so far from where you at. It's on the water front let's meet there in an hour. I'll text you the address"

"Ok, let me get ready" said Izumi.

"Ok" then Marcus hung up and walked out of his office.

An hour later….

Inside the ferry boat on the Palm Harbor water front, Marcus was seated on a bench. He was looking for Izumi but she wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Iz where are you?" Marcus muttered.

All of the sudden Izumi put her hands on Marcus' eyes "You really need to watch your back" Izumi said playfully.

"I'm glad you're here and you brought your sense of humor, you'll need it" said Marcus.

Izumi sat down next to Marcus who was wearing his usual blue jeans, white t-shirt and a trench coat to match. Izumi was wearing black jeans, a gray low cut t-shirt and high heel boots.

"You sound worried" said Izumi with concern, she had a bad feeling about what Marcus was going to say.

"Back in Fairhaven someone sent Mancini an e-mail claiming to know who you are. We're afraid the operation's been compromised" Marcus got up and leaned on the handrail.

"Oh nah! That bastard!" Izumi said.

The ferry personnel were on their last preparations to set sail en route to the other side of the city. The boat were full of people, mostly tourist. Perfect setting to talk about business without worries of being spied on.

"What bastard? Asked Marcus.

"There was this guy last night and he…" Izumi was cut short by Marcus.

Marcus spotted two cops that were being investigated by internal affairs on suspicion of taking bribes from criminal organizations. They were looking for someone until they've spotted Marcus with Izumi.

"Oh shit!" said Marcus.

"What?" Izumi asked

"Smith and Martinez… two dirty cops internal affairs is investigating for leaking info and taking bribes" responded Marcus.

"Could they be working for….." Izumi was cut short in mid-sentence again.

"Kill me later" Marcus took Izumi by the waist and softly kissed her passionately. Izumi played along with the kiss as she was too running her hands on Marcus' back. Marcus could take a clear look at the two cops as he was kissing Izumi's neck. She moaned a little as she looked upwards.

"Are they gone" Izumi whispered.

"Here they come" Marcus responded

"Hey Rodriguez… I didn't know you were here" said officer Martinez.

"I should say the same" Marcus answered.

Officer Smith walked up and looked at Izumi "Who's the hottie?"

"I'm his new girlfriend" Izumi answered with a Japanese accent.

"Girlfriend? What happened to Carmen?" officer Martinez inquired.

"You wanna know everything… don't you have some gangbangers to bust or something?" Marcus was getting annoyed by the two cops butting in.

"We're looking for this asshole that was selling meth, he came this way. Seen anyone running?" officer Smith asked.

"Nope" Izumi responded

"Well I guess we missed him. We're grabbing a beer tonight, should join us" Smith looked at Marcus.

"We'd love to" said Izumi

"By the way we didn't catch your name" said Martinez to Izumi.

"Rena" Izumi responded.

"You're not from around here, are ya?" Martinez inquired.

"Look guys. Can we have some space to ourselves?" Marcus cut the conversation short.

Martinez looked at Izumi and winked at her, she politely smiled back.

"The ferry is about to leave and our guy isn't here anyway. Catch you guys later" said Smith. The two officers walked away and exited the ferry.

"That was a close one…. Rena" Marcus said.

"That's all I could think of" Izumi responded without the foreign accent.

The ferry closed its gate and left the pier. Marcus and Izumi headed to the café on the second floor and sat down at a table. Izumi looked troubled.

"Tell me about what happened last night" Marcus leaned back on his chair.

"The name Jack MacLeod, does it ring a bell to you?" Izumi asked.

"MacLeod? Yeah…. The character from Highlander. He's an immortal" Marcus started to laugh.

"I swear talking to you is like talking to a kid" Izumi placed her palm on her forehead.

"I'm only kidding. What's up with this Jack MacLeod?" Marcus asked.

"After I made the delivery he was waiting for me outside. He knew right off the bat I'm a cop. He wants to take on Sauniere and his crew. We fought or at least I tried to take him down" Izumi explained.

"This might complicate things" Marcus was as confused as Izumi.

"He seemed to be ex-military and he had an accent. Like Scottish or Irish" said Izumi.

"MacLeod is a Scottish name so must be from Scotland" Marcus mentioned "Just like the dude from Highlander"

"It's frustrating" Izumi lamented.

While Izumi and Marcus were going over these details, a waiter showed up.

"May I offer any drinks?" the waiter said.

"Give me some water" Marcus said.

"And green tea for me" said Izumi.

"Right away" the waiter turned around and left.

"I'll look into this MacLeod guy" Marcus said as Izumi looked the other way.

"Hey Iz" Marcus tried to get Izumi's attention. Izumi's mind still on other things.

"Izumi… are you ok?"

Izumi snapped out of her day dream "Yeah… I'm sorry"

"I understand this might be too much pressure, if you want to leave the operation I understand. I don't want you to walk into a death trap" said Marcus.

"I'm gonna bring them down. Yesterday Sauniere forced a man to sign some deeds by threatening his family and that was after his buddy Andrei beat him into a bloody mess. I know what these animals are capable of doing" said Izumi.

Then the waiter brought a bottle of water and the tea and set them on the table.

"Anything else?" said the waiter.

"Nah we're good" said Marcus.

Then Marcus took a sip off his water "That's typical on these type of guys, now that you mention it. You must be talking about Franz Seigfried. Did he talk with a German accent?"

"His accent wasn't that thick. Why? Is he ok?" Izumi asked

"He's dead" Marcus said as he put his bottle down.

"What?!" Izumi was surprised

"His body was found at a landfill. His arms and legs were cut off" Marcus answered.

"Now you see why we have to stop him?" said Izumi as she took a sip from her tea.

"Remember, they may know who you are at any time" said Marcus as he leaned closer to Izumi.

"I'm doing this… WE are gonna stop them" Izumi gently placed her hand on Marcus' forearm.

"Iz I don't want you to get hurt" Marcus expressed his concern. He may come across as arrogant but he was concern for the safety of the people working with him.

"You chose me, I wanna bring this asshole down." said Izumi.

"Ok… there's no deterring you from this" Marcus looked at Izumi in the eye.

Izumi was quiet.

"In that case, I'm with you. Partner" Marcus put his hand on Izumi's hand.

"Thank you" said Izumi with a smile.

"I've got the info you asked, about Isabelle Dumont" Marcus pulled a USB memory stick and handed it to Izumi "Natalie pulled a lot of strings to get this info. It wasn't easy"

"She doesn't seem to be like the rest of them" Izumi took another sip from her tea.

"She's not. Her real name is Anya Romanenko. There was an Isabelle Dumont but she's been dead for two years" Marcus explained. "All her info is in there. She's not to be trusted though"

"Ok I'll check this out" Izumi put the USB stick in her pocket

"And Iz…"

"Yeah?"

"That kiss, it was just to keep those cops from knowing about our…." said Marcus

"Nice excuse" Izumi said in a flirtatious tone as she winked at him.

5 Hours later after the ferry ride. Izumi got back to the safe house. She sat down in the living room and turned her laptop on. Then she placed the memory stick on the USB port.

"Let's see your true colors" Izumi clicked on a file that read "cold cases".

Many files were displayed with several unsolved cases from Interpol. One of the names was Anya Romanenko, the alleged real name of Isabelle Dumont. Izumi clicked on that file.

Anya Romanenko

Born in St. Petersburg, Russia.

Age: 27 years old

Height 5'7

Weight 115 lbs

Hair: blonde

Eyes: Indigo Blue

Status: Former FSB agent now missing in action.

Born in St. Petersburg, Russia. Raised in Paris, France. Anya lived most of her life in France making her fluent in both Russian and French. She studied forensic medicine at the Burdeaux University in Marsailles. After graduating Anya moved to Russia where she was recruited by the FSB, she served as crime scene investigator, eventually making her way to field investigator. Agent Romanenko solved many high profile cases. Last case she went undercover to infiltrate an international crime syndicate suspected to come from western Europe. Her status remains unknown.

After Izumi read the file belonging to Anya Romanenko, she saw another folder that read "Isabelle Dumont"

Isabelle Dumont

Born in Paris, France

Aged: 25 years old

Cause of death: Arterial bleeding from gunshot wounds.

Height: 5'7

Weight: 115 lbs

Hair: blonde

Eyes: Indigo Blue

Born in Paris, France. Isabelle Dumont was born into a wealthy family. Her father was a CEO for an important arms manufacturer Eurocore. However Eurocore went bankrupt and the Dumont family lost their fortune. Forcing Dumont into becoming an arms dealer herself. Two years ago she was kidnapped in the Middle-East by an unknown group and executed as retribution for a deal gone sour. Further information is classified. It is believed a Russian FSB agent gone rouge is using her identity. That remains to be confirmed.

Izumi then looked at both pictures and the resemblance was almost identical.

"I can see why Anya Romanenko is using Isabelle Dumont's identity but is she a friend?" Izumi asked herself. Many theories came to her head…. Maybe Isabelle or Anya saw the business opportunities that came with trafficking drugs. Maybe she was abandoned by the FSB since it would cause and scandal for Russia to have one of their own on U.S. soil. Or maybe she's in league with another potential enemy or ally in the form of Jack MacLeod.

"Someone knows the truth of who I am and I have to wrap this up before it blows up on my face" Izumi got up and walked to the kitchen and fixed herself some ramen noodles. Suddenly her phone rang.

"This is Izumi"

"Good news chere" Isabelle AKA Anya Romanenko said.

"Um… Isabelle… hi" Izumi sounded surprised by Isabelle's voice.

"We're ready to make that run tomorrow" Isabelle said.

"Ok sounds great, where should I meet you? Same warehouse?" Izumi asked.

"No, actually I'm texting you the address. Come and we'll take the package" Isabelle sent the address as she was talking to Izumi.

"We?" Izumi sounded curious to know why. As far as she knew she was making the run herself.

"Can't go over the details but you'll know more tomorrow" Isabelle answered.

"I see…" Izumi leaned against a counter.

"Ok. Meet us tomorrow at 10:30" Isabelle confirmed.

"Ok" Izumi responded as she opened the microwave oven and grabbed the cup of ramen noodles.

"I'll see ya tomorrow" Then Isabelle hung up.

"I see you're meeting up with them tomorrow" a female voice said.

"Huh?" Izumi looked to her left. It was Natalie sneaking up on Izumi.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" Natalie said.

"Don't worry" said Izumi as she picked up a pair of chopstick and started munching on the noodles.

Natalie then took a seat on a lazy boy facing Izumi "I see you've already check the new intel on Anya Romanenko"

"Yes, but it's confusing if you ask me" Izumi said.

"What is?" Natalie asked.

"The real Isabelle Dumont is dead and a missing FSB agent is impersonating her. Wouldn't be easier to just be herself if she was really a part of their team" Izumi set her cup of noodles along with the chopsticks next to her laptop.

"Maybe she's working for another crime syndicate, Jerome Sauniere isn't popular with other crime circles" Natalie said.

Izumi then leaned back on her chair "maybe"

"It doesn't matter who she is, what matters is that she is considered dangerous and since there's a leak already, we can't take any chances. And that's what brings me here" then Natalie pulled a small box and handed it to Izumi.

"What's this?" Izumi asked.

"Open it" Natalie pointed at the box.

Izumi opened the box and inside there was a Beretta 9mm pistol, two clips and a GPS transmitter.

"Nice" said Izumi as she cocked the gun.

"and the serial number is scratched off so they won't think it's a cop issued Beretta, and that transmitter there is for your car so we know where you're in case things go bad" said Natalie.

"Got it" Izumi put the gun down.

"Izumi, let me ask you a question?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you willing to go on with this mission when basically it's been compromised when your captain got that e-mail?" Natalie asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do, we can't let these guys win" said Izumi with a sad tone on her voice "My best friend since childhood was killed and I feel responsible for what happened"

"Revenge?" Natalie grew interested in Izumi's story.

"No, some prick who thought he was above the law killed my friend and that's what made me become a cop. I wanted to be a prosecutor and that's why I was interested on criminal justice but my life changed after that" Izumi said,

"What did you do?" Natalie asked.

"I did my research on the guy who killed my friend, Gianna Tagalucci" Izumi picked up her cup of noodles and took another bite "I found out it was a hit ordered by Salvatore Di Bortoli. I was just a patrol officer when I busted him, I wanted to kill him but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I arrested him and was tried and convicted. That was when I was promoted to detective"

"Gianna Tagalucci? The formula one racer? I didn't know she was your friend. I'm sorry, Izumi" Natalie leaned towards Izumi and placed her hand on her shoulder "Now I understand why you want to do this… I respect that"

"Thank you Natalie" Izumi smiled

"Well I gotta get going" Natalie got up and walked towards the front door "be careful"

"I will" Izumi responded.

Izumi sat down and finished her ramen noodles, and shut down her computer. Things got complicated for Izumi and her team, the fact that someone knows her business and that it may be leaked to the enemy. She could be walking into a trap. Izumi may be cold on the surface but she started to realize why she's in this line of work. For some reason she started to realize that her partnership with Marcus may be more than it meets the eye.

_The Junkie's notes: Chapter 9 is here. Now to avoid confusion in the next chapters, Isabelle at times she will be referred as Anya since that's her real name. I'm trying to keep that aspect going at a good pace. I hope the "love scene" doesn't look cheese. I'm not into chick flicks but I tried to build that scene with good taste. Once again thank you for all your support._


	10. The Delivery

Chapter 10 – The Delivery

Sunday May 30, 10:00 pm.

I-10, West of Tri City

The following day, Izumi's Toyota Supra was speeding down the Interstate 10 towards Belmont Estates, a rich neighborhood.

Izumi's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Izumi, I know you're heading to their spot to pick up their package and probably we won't talk for a while, so there's something I need to go over with you" said Marcus.

"What is it?" Izumi put the phone thru the hands free device in her car.

"It will take you about a day and a half to get to Rockport so I'll be flying there shortly to meet you there and bust Sauniere and his guys with the package and the drugs" Marcus explained.

"That's the plan" Izumi kept driving fast as she was cutting through traffic.

"Yeah and also, I have a friend in the Rockport Police Department there, in case if there's a change of plans, you need backup or your cover is blown you can call her. Her name is Mia Townsend, I've just texted you her number" said Marcus.

"So she's a liason?" Izumi asked.

"Not really. Officially she's not part of the operation but as a favor to me she'll help us out. Sauniere and his people don't have much street cred in Rockport therefore they won't suspect of you talking to a cop"

"Got it" said Izumi as she was shifting gears.

"Iz, I know you installed the GPS transmitter and all but be careful with these people ok. There's something you and I gotta do" Marcus said.

"By this time I thought you'd want to race me" Izumi replied.

"I actually thought about dinner" Marcus became somewhat caring towards Izumi after that time on the ferry.

"Loser pays dinner, how about that?" Izumi proposed

"Deal" Marcus agreed.

"I'll see you in Rockport" said Izumi.

"Watch your back" Marcus ended the call.

Izumi took the off ramp and followed the GPS directions towards Belmont Estates.

10 minutes later….

Belmont Estates was home to the rich and powerful. Politicians, corporate CEO's, actors and rockstars had properties in that neighborhood.

"Nice houses. If only I had become a surgeon, I'd be living in a mansion here" Izumi said to herself as she was driving looking for the mansion she's supposed to go to.

"Turn right on Kingston drive and your destination is on your left" the female voice on the GPS said. Then the Supra made the last turn and drove into a pathway that lead to a mansion's driveway. There was a massive garden with neatly cut bushes and trees. There was a fancy fountain along with Greek sculptures right in front of the house. Izumi parked the Supra and got out. She was wearing a pair of jeans, black boots, a black low cut tank top and a leather chocker around her neck. She had her hair loose, parted on her right side with a bang slightly covering right side of her face.

"Made it right on time" said Jerome Sauniere as he walked out of the mansion, he was wearing white dress pants and a white polo shirt and sunglasses.

One of the henchmen got into the Supra and shut the door. Izumi looked at the guy with contempt.

"Don't worry, he'll just drive it to the back so they can load the package" said Jerome.

"I don't like when other people drive my car" said Izumi as she and Jerome walked into the house.

Once inside the house, there were expensive pieces of art. There was the stairs on the left side communicating to the upper floors. And on the bottom floor there were many doors.

"This way" Jerome walked towards the right door which led to the bar.

"Hmmm…. You people know how to spend money" said Izumi as she noticed the furniture which included an expensive piano.

"Glad you like the house" said Jerome.

At the bar there was Isabelle seating drinking a glass of scotch. She was wearing a pair of white pants, black high heels and a white blouse. Her hair was loose lightly curled. She had a worried look on her face.

"Yo what up girl" said Izumi as she placed her hand on Isabelle's shoulder.

"Umm... nothing" said Isabelle as she put her drink down.

"Well let's talk get down to business" said Jerome as he leaned on the piano "the money that we're loading on the cars belong to a business partner of mine. We are dividing the money in two"

"In two?" Izumi asked.

"On the last run we had an undercover cop, we sniffed him out before he was able to bust our operation" then Jerome directed his attention to Isabelle "Remember that guy, what's his name Isabelle?"

"Pete Harrow" Isabella answered.

Izumi remembered Marcus talking about the fallen officer. Izumi knew that if they find out who she really was, she'd certainly meet the same fate"

"I had Andrei dispose of him" Jerome said.

Isabelle picked up her drink and took another sip, then she handed the glass to Izumi and she took a small sip as well.

"First you'll make a run towards Seacrest County, there you'll split. Be aware that there's heavy police presence" Jerome pulled a Cuban cigar and lit it up.

"Ok and then?" Izumi then walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down on a leather couch.

"You'll make your way to Rockport. There Isabelle will tell you where to go, then you'll make an exchange. Money for drugs and make your way back thru Coast City. If you make it back, I'll personally hand you $500.000 dollars" Jerome explained.

"It takes about three days to complete the run" said Isabelle.

Then Jerome looked at Izumi with a serious look on his face "You're carrying a lot of money in your car. Just to make myself clear, don't run off with it or do anything foolish"

"There's no need to bark threats" said Izumi as she got back on her feet.

"I like your attitude _chere_, I don't want to anything to happen to that pretty face of yours" Jerome warned.

"Listen. I'm here to do this delivery and nothing more" Izumi stared back at Jerome.

Jerome only smiled "Maybe you should join us permanently"

Isabelle got up from her seat and walked towards Izumi and gently grabbed her arm "Izumi its ok. No need to get upset"

Suddenly Andrei opened the door "Jerome, the cars are ready"

"Good. Let's get going" said Jerome.

Then they made their way to a corridor that led to a garage. In that garage there was a Ferrari, a Mercedes Benz Mclaren, an Audi R8 and the Lamborghini from the previous run. On the other side there was Izumi's Toyota Supra and a Maserati Gran Turismo which belonged to Isabelle.

"The cars are loaded, make the run and come back" said Jerome.

"Let's get out of here" said Isabelle.

Izumi only nodded and they both walk away.

"_Ey Suka_! It's not over between us" said Andrei.

Izumi turned around and looked at Andrei "You're Jerome's lap dog, right? Be a good dog and stay down"

"Fucking whore!" Andrei yelled.

"Andrei, no need to get upset. We're all friends here" said Jerome in a calm tone.

"In Russia she'd be dead by now" Andrei said as he walked away.

"Is he that loud?" Izumi asked as she looked at Isabelle.

"Face it, the guy doesn't like you" Isabelle responded as they walked to their respective cars.

"_Bonne chance_" Jerome said as he walked away.

Izumi started her car and drove out of the garage followed by Isabelle in hers. Izumi stepped on the accelerator and raced out of the mansion's grounds and into the street. After leaving Belmont Estates, she came at an intersection just before the entrance to Highway 10. At the red light Isabelle pulled right next to her.

"I know you're quick but I bet you ten grand I can take you" said Isabelle.

Izumi gunned her engine "Do you really think so or you had too much scotch"

"I'm not drunk!" Isabelle protested "let's have some fun" Then Isabelle also revved her Maserati's engine.

Izumi revved her car as well but at a higher RPM and then let off the clutch, Isabelle then followed Izumi. Both cars made it to Interstate 10, they swerved around traffic as they kept speeding up.

"Is that the best you got?" said Isabelle as she passed Izumi and then cut a semi truck off. The semi truck driver blared his horn at the Maserati. The Toyota Supra pulled off to the left shoulder and passed a few cars and merged back to the outer lane.

Izumi down shifted and quickly caught up with the Maserati. They soon were taking the highway to the coastline. Then Izumi pushed the NOS button and gained enough speed to leave Isabelle behind.

"I guess you win. Good race though" said Isabelle as she let off the accelerator.

After that short race, the city limit was close and from there the five lane freeway was reduced to a two lane highway.

"You owe me ten grand" Izumi chuckled over the radio.

"We should try the rematch in Seacrest County, they got a really good street racing scene there" said Isabelle.

"Maybe" Izumi said.

Izumi slowed down to the speed limit which was 75 mph. Another cop chase wasn't an option. Suddenly Izumi's phone started to ring, the caller ID was blocked.

"Hello" Izumi answered.

"I see there's no talking you out of it" a familiar voice with a deep Scottish accent.

"Macleod?" Izumi sounded creeped out

"It's only a matter of time before Sauniere finds out who you are" Macleod warned.

Izumi turned the radio off so Isabelle wouldn't be able to somehow hear "Listen, I don't know what is your business with Sauniere but you'd better not get in my way"

"I'm warning you. It will get ugly if you walk down this path" said Macleod

"I'm telling you this is official police business and you're interfering with an investigation. Don't get in my way" Izumi barked back.

"Sauniere is mine" Macleod said before he hung up the phone.

"Shit!" Izumi said as she tossed her phone against the passenger seat.

It was a long way to go before reaching Seacrest County. All Izumi could do is to think about the complications she could face on the next three days.

Two hours later….

Izumi and Isabelle made a stop at a gas station in the middle of nowhere in a small town named Dead Rock. Next to the gas station was a dinner, one of those mom n' pops joints.

Izumi got out of her Supra and took the nozzle out and inserted it in her car's fuel tank. Isabelle parked her car behind Izumi's and also refueled. They noticed a bunch of Harley Davidson bikes parked by the dinner.

"I hate small towns" Izumi expressed her frustration as she saw some drunken bikers getting inside the dinner. She turned around and saw Isabelle on the phone with Sauniere, she was speaking French and from what she could gather the conversation was about some details on the delivery point in Rockport. Izumi walked towards the store to pay for the fuel. Isabelle ended the call and headed to the store as well. Inside Izumi walked to the register to pay for the fuel, she suddenly saw a seventeen year old guy landing hard against a rack full of cans and bags of junk food. She turned around and saw two bikers standing about 6'5 feet tall.

"What a hell?" Isabelle said as she walked in.

"Are you ok?" Izumi knelt down and helped the boy get up. The guy looked like he worked at a farm or something judging from his attire that consisted of jeans, a long sleeve plaid shirt and a trucker cap. Nevertheless he was a local. He nodded.

"Get up you dumb farmer and say it again!" The belligerent drunk biker yelled.

"You need to chill" Izumi stared at the biker.

"This ain't your problem. This is between this little rat and us" the biker said.

Isabelle got close to Izumi "He's right, this isn't our problem"

"Now it is" Izumi replied.

"He was cussing at some women and I had to do something" The boy could barely stand, he was bleeding. Izumi felt even more upset at those bikers.

"Look she's coming over" The second biker laughed.

"Maybe you should try that on me" Izumi stared hard.

"I don't fight little girls" The biker turned around as if he was walking away and suddenly he turned back and threw a swing aimed at Izumi's head. She only stepped back and grabbed his arm with her right hand and threw backfist aimed at the biker's head followed by a side kick to his knee. The man fell on his knee and felt the cold steel from Izumi's 9mm Beretta pistol on his temple.

"What is it about riding bikes that makes you such assholes?" Izumi asked.

"Kiss my ass, bitch!" the biker responded.

"I'm gonna ask nicely. Please get a fuck out of here" Izumi told the other biker.

A third biker walked in and ran to help his friend but Isabelle put her foot out and made him trip and fall" Your friend needs to learn to fight fair. Don't you think?"

"Ok, OK… We'll leave" The second biker said.

"Good" Izumi put down her weapon and then kicked the guy in the face with a back spinning kick.

The bikers left the store in a hurry.

The farm boy was about to fall to the floor but Isabelle was able to hold him before he fell.

"You need a doctor" Izumi walked up to the boy.

"It's nothing" the boy answered.

"Izumi, we need to go" Isabelle insisted.

"Please call for an ambulance" Izumi walked up to the clerk and handed him the money for the fuel.

"Sure" the clerk nodded.

Isabelle helped the boy seat down.

"Thank you" The boy said.

"Get better, ok?" Izumi said in an unusual sweet and caring tone. The boy nodded.

Izumi and Isabelle exited the store and walked to their cars.

"That was a nice thing you did but it wasn't necessary" Isabelle said, Izumi didn't respond. They got into their cars and drove away. They still had long ways to go and no time to waste.

Later on that night…..

It was almost 10 p.m. when Izumi and Isabelle made it to Seacrest County. Both the Toyota Supra and the Maserati were cruising on Lakeside Avenue, one of the main streets on the northern area of Seacrest County.

"There's a motel a block away from here, let's stop there and call it a night. Don't you think?" said Isabelle over the radio.

"Ok" said Izumi.

They drove a block and there was the motel. It was one of the cheap kind, mostly occupied by truck drivers and tourist passing by. It was also a place where hookers made their business. Both cars pulled up to the parking lot. Isabelle was the first one to get out of her car.

"I'll go and get us a room" said Isabelle.

Izumi nodded as she rolled up her window and got out of her car too.

"This looks lovely" said Izumi with sarcasm as she looked at the dump of a motel. On the top floor was a drunken guy stumbling, then she looked to her right and saw a bunch of hookers hanging out on the corner.

"Here, we got us a room. Let's go" said Isabelle.

"Ok" Izumi nodded.

The room was on the second floor. Izumi and Isabelle walked towards the room.

"Izumi, I wanna ask you something"

"What's up?"

"I'll tell you inside" said Isabelle as she pulled the key and opened the door.

The room was actually neatly cleaned to both Izumi and Isabelle's surprise. There was a queen size bed, a 30 inch TV, a small round table on one side of the room and a couch by the window.

Izumi tossed her duffle bag on the couch. Isabelle sat by the bed.

Izumi closed the door behind her "What do you want to ask me?"

"What do you think of me?" asked Isabelle.

"If it's about that night…" Izumi was cut off in mid-sentence.

"I'm not talking about that. I want to know what do you think of me on a professional level" Isabelle said.

"You work for an international criminal but something tells me you're not like Jerome or his buddy Andrei" Izumi responded.

"Same I can say about you"

Izumi had a puzzled look on her face "what do you mean?"

"You helped that boy earlier" Isabelle said.

"I was pissed off" Izumi responded.

"You looked like you cared about him" Isabelle continued to question Izumi's motives.

"What are you trying to say?" Izumi didn't like where the conversation was going.

"Same thing when you took Andrei down that night. I saw it in your eyes. You don't look like someone who would enjoy harming others. Then I see the way you stared Jerome earlier. You looked like someone who despises criminals" Isabelle explained.

"Girl you're tripping" Izumi tried to dismiss the accusation.

Isabelle pulled a gun and pointed it at Izumi.

"What are you doing?!" Izumi felt a cold chill down her spine.

"Izumi, sit on the couch" Isabelle commanded with a calm but stern tone.

Izumi complied, at that moment she thought her cover was blown and that maybe Isabelle was to execute her in the motel room and make it look like a suicide, then make the run herself. She had to think fast since her gun was in the bag.

"I need to tell you something. I have the feeling I can trust you with what I'm gonna say but no sudden moves" said Isabelle.

Izumi was quiet.

"I'm not who you think I am. My name is not Isabelle, Isabelle is dead"

"I know who you are, Anya" Izumi responded.

"But how did you know?" Isabelle / Anya asked, in fact she was surprised.

"I got my ways" Izumi answered.

"So you know I'm with the Russian FSB?" Anya asked.

Izumi nodded.

"That's great. If you know then I hope I'm right and you're different from the likes of Sauniere" said Anya.

"I'm not like him at all. I have a secret too but tell me your story and I'll tell you mine. And please put the gun down" Izumi said with a calm tone on her voice.

"I was assigned to go undercover and infiltrate Sauniere's organization. Before he came to the States he used to be an arms dealer. He killed five of our agents during a bust at a black market deal in Siberia. I met Sauniere in Spain and I handled his dealings in Europe"

"So you used Isabelle Dumont's identity?" Izumi asked.

"Isabelle was our informant who was going to infiltrate the organization but she died two years ago. I took her place since Jerome didn't have a clue" said Anya as she put her gun to the side.

Izumi felt more at ease "But they said you went rogue"

"I stopped getting orders after I arrived here two months ago, it's like they forgot about me" Anya felt frustrated at the fact that she was now on her own.

"I think we can help each other" Izumi sounded more optimistic due to the fact that Anya wasn't the leak.

"How?" Anya asked.

"I'm a police detective. My real name is Izumi De Souza with the Fairhaven Police Department. I'm also undercover"

"So all the info we checked with Interpol was made up. I should've known" said Anya.

"I'm here to bust Sauniere and his people. I've got people waiting in Rockport to put the money and the drugs together to secure a conviction. If you agree to testify against Sauniere, my people can place you in the witness protection program" said Izumi.

"Look Izumi. That's generous but this are international criminals. Jails here can't hold men like Jerome" said Anya.

"I know your intentions are good but FSB has no jurisdiction here. If it were up to me I'd turn a blind eye and help you go back to Russia unharmed but my superiors may not like the fact you're here on business"

"I know we want the same thing but we don't play for the same team" Anya argued.

"How do you even know the FSB will take you back. They said you flipped, I can help you clear your name" Izumi insisted.

"Ok so what's the idea here?" Anya asked.

"Let's make the run as planned. We bag Sauniere and with your testimony we should secure a conviction. After that we place you on the witness program at least while we clear your name" Izumi proposed.

"Sounds too good to be true but I trust you" Anya smiled.

"Good, now I'm a bit tired and I'd like to get some sleep" Izumi laid on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm tired too. Tomorrow we'll make it to Rockport and everything will be over" said Anya.

Izumi's mind was at ease for the moment. But she had a bad feeling about what was in store in Rockport, all she could do is get some rest and be ready.

_The Junkie's notes: The race here was in fact very short because imagine if you had millions of dollars riding in the trunk. Would you risk having cops pull you over and finding the money? So I kept it as a short outrun. Kinda like the NFS Underground 2 where you could randomly challenge other racers in the free roam mode. Once again thank you for all your reviews and following the story. One love!_


	11. Hot Pursuit

Chapter 11 – Hot Pursuit

Monday, May 31st 7:00 am

West Summit Motel, Seacrest County.

The following morning Anya was woken up by the noise of a hair blower. It was Izumi who was already up.

"Morning" Anya slowly got up from bed and looked at the clock. It was 7:00 a.m.

"Hey good morning, did you get a good night rest?" Izumi looked at Anya. Izumi was almost ready, she was wearing blue jeans, black thigh boots, a tight see-thru low cut black tank top with her bra showing under and a leather jacket. She was done with drying her hair, she left her hair loose with a long bang on one side of her face.

"I got some good rest but now I should get ready" Anya got up and headed for the shower.

Izumi then sat by the bed and turned the T.V. It was the news talking about some random politician sex scandal. Suddenly Izumi's phone rang. It was an unknown number from Rockport.

"Hello?"

"Is this Izumi De Souza?" a female voice asked.

"Who wants to know?" Izumi inquired

"This is Detective Mia Townsend from Rockport PD"

"This is Izumi. Marcus told me about you"

"I was calling to let you know we're on standby. I just need to know where the drop is to be made?"

Izumi looked at a piece of paper "It's on the abandoned shipyard on Camden, pier 10"

"Ok. We'll be there as your backup. But I just have a question to ask?"

"What is it?"

"I tried calling Marcus but he hasn't answered his phone. Have you heard from him?" Mia asked.

"Nope. He said he was gonna be in touch with you" Izumi answered.

"I see" Mia felt like something was off

"Is there something I should be worried about?" Izumi felt something was off too.

"I don't think so but I'll be in touch ok" said Mia.

"Ok. One more thing" Izumi said.

"Yeah?"

"I have another undercover officer from a different agency"

"Another agency?" Mia asked.

"Anya Romanenko from the Russian FSB. She's got info that might help us" Izumi responded.

There was a long pause…..

"Mia?"

"I see. We can talk about it later just make the run and we'll bust Sauniere" said Mia.

"Ok, we'll stay in touch" Izumi got up and walked towards the couch where her bag was.

"Alright later" Mia ended the call.

Izumi put the phone down. She felt the mission just took an unexpected turn. Anya got out of the shower and started to get dressed. She put on a pair of blue jeans, a white tank top and high boots. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah" Izumi answered.

"Ok, should we get going?" Anya picked up her bag

Izumi nodded.

As the two female drivers got out of the motel room, two cops pulled their guns.

"Freeze!" yelled one officer.

"What's the problem?" Izumi put her hands up.

"We received a tip of two females with high end vehicles transporting drugs" said the other officer.

"We don't know what you're talking about" Anya barked back at the cop.

"We'll see when we search your cars?" The second cop yelled as he approached Anya, ready to slap the cuffs on her.

"I hope you get a Christmas bonus this year" Izumi said as she smiled at the cop.

The cop looked dumbfounded. Anya suddenly smashed the cop's nose with her elbow and kicked him the mid-section. Then Anya cuffed the cop to the handrail. Izumi grabbed the cop's gun and twisted it from his hand, then she did a spinning back kick which landed on the cop's face.

"You too. Cuff yourself to your partner" Izumi commanded as she was pointing the gun at the cop. The officer complied.

"Let's go Izumi" said Anya, Izumi nodded.

Izumi and Anya ran down the stairs and got in their cars. They pulled out of the parking lot and into the highway towards the mountains.

Ten police cars received orders to chase the silver Toyota Supra and the blue Maserati.

"Anya, how good are you with cops on your tail?" Izumi asked over the radio.

"I can hold my own" Anya responded.

Both vehicles swerved around the other cars. The cops didn't have much problems since most motorist pulled to the sides.

Anya saw a semi truck carrying heavy tree trunks "Izumi. move to the opposite lane, I'm gonna stall these cops"

"Ok" Izumi switched to the opposite lane. Anya got close to the semi and bump the rear of its trailer causing the trunks to fall. She barely overtook the truck, avoiding the trunks.

"FUCK!" said the officer on the front when he saw the heavy logs rolling in front of him. The police cruiser got crushed while others cruisers slammed against the debris as well.

"Anya you're nuts" Izumi said as she saw what happened from her rearview mirror.

"See who's talking" Anya said.

The downhill came and Izumi started to drift thru the many turns keeping the cops from catching up.

"Try to keep up, I know how to lose them" said Izumi over the radio.

"Is this your idea, drifting thru tight corners?" Anya didn't have much experience on drifting. That and the fact that a Maserati was mean for the motorsport of drifting.

"Just stay close" Izumi said calmly.

Izumi was able to take those corners at high speed, the cops slowly stayed behind.

"Izumi, I'm not too familiar with these roads and my car can't keep up. I can't drift" said Anya.

"Don't rev your car too much, it has too much horsepower. Just get enough speed to get in and match your speed at a good rev then let off the throttle as you come out of the turn and you'll be fine" Izumi responded.

Anya followed Izumi's advice and was able to keep up at a descent pace.

"On the bottom of the mountain there should be an abandoned fort. We can hide while the heat is off" said Izumi on the radio.

"Good idea"

The cops stayed behind negotiating thru the tight corners and hairpins. Some cruiser wipeout due to their automatic transmissions.

"This is unit 598, requesting air support" said one officer.

"Negative, the bird is already on a search and rescue mission" said a woman at dispatch.

"Damn. We'll never catch them" the officer complained.

"I'm taking over the pursuit" said an officer. He revved his Corvette C6 and raced out of a dirt road as soon as he saw the Toyota Supra and the Maserati racing downhill.

"What a hell?" Izumi and Anya said in unison when they saw the Corvette with its lights flashing.

"Pull over immediately!" The cop commanded.

Both cars made the last corner of the downhill, the cop got closer to the Maserati and clipped its front against the Italian super car.

"Shit!" Anya protested as she almost lost control of the car. She stepped on the accelerator, the Corvette did the same keeping close. Izumi saw what was going on from her rearview mirror.

"Ok… let's see what you've got" Izumi downshifted and pulled on the e-brake, making a 180 turn. She gunned the engine and raced towards the Maserati and the Vette.

"Anya, move out of the way" Izumi was racing head on towards both cars when Anya moved out of the way. The cop was psyched out when he had the Supra just a few feet in front of him. He violently steered out of the way but lost control of his car and started to spin out. After making a 360 spin, the Corvette slammed against a rock. Izumi yanked the e-brake again and did another 180 spin. She stepped on the accelerator and she passed the Corvette, the officer stumbled out of the wrecked muscle car. Other than a few scratches he was fine.

"Now who's crazier?" Anya taunted.

"We gotta get out of the highway before they send more backup" Izumi warned.

After clearing the downhill, the scenery changed drastically from a mountain area with green trees and a lake to a desert. Seacrest County had such scenery. As the Toyota Supra and the Maserati sped down the highway, on the right was a dirt road leading to a fort. Izumi and Anya took refuge in there.

Izumi got out of the car, she looked upset.

"What happened back there?" Anya asked.

"Someone called it in" Izumi said as she leaned on the hood of her car.

"No shit, but who?" Anya looked annoyed.

"Someone doesn't want us to make the run and I think I know who that is" Izumi responded.

"Who?" Anya was curious to know.

"Does the name Jack Macleod sound familiar?"

"Nope" Anya answered "Who's he?"

"When I recovered Sauniere's car that other night, I was confronted by him. He warned me not to get involved. He called me yesterday when we left Tri City." Izumi pressed her temple with her index finger to relief some stress "We need to get to Rockport before he blows our cover"

"From here we split up and meet in Rockport to deliver the money. Do you think your friends will be there?" Anya asked.

"Yeah or at least I hope so" said Izumi.

Anya got close and put her hand on Izumi's shoulder "We need to stay focused and nail Sauniere"

"You're right" Izumi smiled at Anya.

"Let's go" Anya walked to her car "I'll see you at the boatyard"

Izumi nodded.

The engine on the Maserati roared as it made its way out of the fort.

Izumi pulled her phone and dialed Mia's number.

"Hey Izumi, is everything ok?" Mia asked.

"After being chased by the Seacrest County Sheriff's Department I could say I'm ok now"

"I've heard they were tipped off and we're trying to find out who did it but now I have some bad news though. It's Marcus" Mia said.

"What? Is he ok?" Izumi's voice displayed great deal of concern.

"His car was blown up and got injured in the explosion" Mia responded.

Izumi was quiet and in shock.

"Izumi?" Mia said with concern in her voice.

"What do you mean his car blew up!" Izumi asked with anger.

"I don't know the details, that's what Tri City PD is saying" Mia answered.

"Damn it! This wasn't supposed to happen" Izumi's voice started to crack a little, she fought the tears in the process. One thing is that Izumi didn't show much interest in people but she cares about those that became friends. She was good at hiding emotions.

"It's ok, he's alive and well. He's recovering, it was just a dislocated arm and broken ribs" Mia's voice sounded re-assuring.

"Do me a favor Mia, run a check on Jack Macleod. I have a feeling he tipped the cops off" Izumi went from sad to pissed off.

"Who's Jack Macleod?" Mia asked.

"This guy who wants me to step away, he seems to have a beef with Sauniere but I don't think he's a friend. He may be working for another organization" Izumi explained.

"Ok I'll check him out, for the meanwhile be careful" said Mia.

"Ok Mia, I'll see you later"

Izumi got back into her car and turned the ignition on. She closed her eyes, trying to pull her mind together. She pulled out of the fort and drove into the main road en route to Rockport.

Later that evening…..

Rockport 8:00 p.m.

After splitting up according to plan. Izumi arrived to Rockport. She got off the freeway and made her way thru a large industrial area en route to the abandoned shipyard in the Camden district.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Izumi thought to herself as she came to a stop at a red light, apparently closure of the case was near but she had a hunch things were turning for the worse. Marcus was almost killed by an explosion, someone tip the Seacrest County Sheriff about the run and not to forget the leak of information on the operation. Izumi picked up the radio and tried to contact Anya.

"Anya… are you there?"

No response

"That's odd" Izumi thought to herself as the light turned green. She kept driving towards the location, according to the GPS it was about 15 minutes away. Her phone rang, she saw the caller ID.

"I've just made it to Rockport" Said Izumi to Mia.

"Good, we're on stand by but something is off" Mia responded.

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked

"No one's here, it's like they've been tipped off" Mia was just as confused as Izumi, usually everyone is punctual for these kind of "transactions".

"Have you heard of the DEA making a move?" Izumi inquired

"Nope, is like if they didn't know this was going down" Mia answered.

"Ok. I should be there in 15 minutes, let's see what happens and….." Izumi was cut off short as a black Hummer suddenly T-boned her Supra, losing control of the car and sending her crashing into an antiques store. Izumi bumped her head against the wheel.

"What a hell?" Izumi felt disoriented as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Izumi, is everything alright?!" Mia said as she heard the loud noise from the wreck.

"Bring the bitch alive!" said one man coming from the Hummer

"Izumi, what's going on?! Are you ok?" Mia was suddenly cut off.

Izumi picked up her gun and exited the car, then she saw the guy carrying an AK 47 entering the store, without hesitation she shot him in the leg.

"Fuck!" yelled the guy as he fell to the ground.

Izumi ran towards the back, still felt a high sense of confusion due to her head being bumped against the steering wheel.

"She's running thru the back!" Another thug yelled.

Izumi opened the door that led to a back alley, she ran and all she could hear to make matters worse….. Dogs barking and growling as they chased after her. Then she saw a fence and climbed it and kept running to an apartment building. In the hallway she almost bumped into a middle aged man carrying groceries, accidentally dropping her gun in the process. She could hear her attackers making a run inside the building. However Izumi ran up the stairs into the second floor. There she saw a Hispanic couple arguing on the hallway. Izumi pushed them both and made it into the apartment. She stopped for a second and scanned her surroundings, she heard the man yelling at her in Spanish.

"I'm sorry" Izumi apologized to the man when she turned and faced him. Then she looked at a window the led to the fire exit, she took her leather jacket off and wrapped it around her hand, then she broke the window to exit the building. She made her way through the fire exit and jumped down the emergency ladder.

As soon as Izumi landed and rolled on the floor due to the fall. One thug was waiting for her, she threw a side kick to his mid-section and then grabbed him by his shirt and executed a Judo throw. Another man ran and tried to punch her but she blocked the attack and countered with a back spinning elbow to his nose. A third attacker came and before he could act, Izumi executed a back spinning jump kick to his head. The guy fell to the ground unconscious. However before she could make a run for it, she felt someone hitting her on the back of the head, causing her to lose balance.

"Got her!" said the henchman.

Another two men grabbed Izumi, one grabbing each arm as they cuffed her hands behind her back and dragged her to the other side of the back alley into a loading bay of a warehouse nearby.

A third henchman came with a chain and wrapped it around her neck as if he was about to strangle her, he just applied enough pressure to just let her breathe. Izumi tried to struggle but at no avail.

A limo pulled up and the door opened. Jerome Sauniere emerged from the limo.

"You thought I wasn't gonna find out you're undercover? Detective De Souza" Sauniere said.

Izumi was quiet but she stared hard.

"Answer him!" a henchman slapped Izumi across her face.

"Don't ruin her face, that's my job" said Andrei who came out of the limo as well.

Izumi grinded her teeth "Your operation is over"

"You see Detective, I'm untouchable. Do you think you got this far all by yourself?" Sauniere taunted.

"I got back up" Izumi said.

"Who? Isabelle? Or should I say Anya?" Sauniere smiled "She had an unfortunate accident"

"Poor whore. She kept calling your name" said Andrei.

Izumi felt nothing but anger "We got enough dirt to put you away for life"

Jerome nodded at Andrei.

Andrei stood behind Izumi and hit her in the back of her head with his gun. She fell to the floor unconscious, now at the mercy of the people she was set out to apprehend.

_The Junkie's notes: The race in this chapter is a homage to the police chases on NFS Most Wanted and Carbon where you could bump into the semi so the logs could roll on the cops and it's also a homage to the anime Initial D. That's why there's some downhill drifting here. Some details on how to drift are depicted here also, for example the fact of not being able to drift in a car such as a Maserati which has too much power for a drift. One more important thing Mia Townsend makes an appearance in this chapter and she will be in the upcoming chapters so again….. Here's the disclaimer… ahem I don't own Mia, EA does. Dear people at EA don't sue me. And the last part of this chapter when Izumi was ambushed somewhat reminds me of NFS The Run when Jack Rourke had to evade the cops and the mob in those QTE cut scenes. _


	12. The Interrogation

Chapter 12 – The Interrogation

Later that evening…..

"That was a close call" said Andrei

"Yes. Our operation got compromised, but thanks to our new business partner we should be able to ice skate under the radar and make a deal with the Quintana cartel" Jerome's voice could be heard.

Izumi slowly regained consciousness and realized she had a sack over her head, she also felt shooting pain on her wrists and realized that her hands were bind together over her head by a chain. Same for her ankles. She moaned a little in pain.

"I think she's conscious now" said Andrei as he walked towards her and removed the sack off her head.

Izumi was indeed hanging from her wrist and stripped almost naked except for her bra and g-string. She looked up at her bonds and struggled a little to get free but at no avail.

"Glad to see you still with us" said Jerome.

Izumi tried to see where she was, it looked like it was a warehouse or a factory, everything looked like it was abandoned years ago.

"Ahhh dear, and here I was thinking of asking you to join us. You evaded cops like it was nothing, you're good….. Too good I'd say" Jerome Sauniere said.

"I told you comrade, she wasn't to be trusted" Andrei walked to as small table with a small case.

"You know, for an international criminal you're pretty dumb to say the least" said Izumi as she finally was able to see what was going on.

"You're defiant but I know this is the first time you've ever been caught. Here there's nothing but street punks. We're on a different level" Jerome taunted.

"You're nothing more than a terrorist" Izumi kept her defiant attitude but she knew Jerome was right. She's never been captured or taken hostage by criminals, most cases they run away while others usually on drugs tried to shoot her.

"Terrorist? Some of the people you call terrorist can be freedom fighters to others. I don't care for any of those causes and ideals. I'm all bout money" Jerome responded.

"I've seen people like you fall, your time is coming" Izumi barked back.

"I know how you feel, you got your orders and have to carry them out without question. Can't say I blame you. I was a soldier once, I used to follow orders but one day it all changed. I realized I shouldn't be a pawn for bureaucrats and started to run my own operation" Sauniere explained as Izumi was struggling to free herself.

"It's not only the cops you have to worry about, Sauniere. The DEA is after you and not to mention an old friend of yours" Izumi hissed.

"So it's true. Macleod is here too" Andrei walked back.

"Jack Macleod… we have some history" Sauniere smiled "I guess our new friend was right"

Izumi had two people in mind that could've know who she was. Anya who was calling herself Isabelle but then confessed her real motives and Jack Macleod who now it was confirmed he wasn't the in Jerome's plan.

Jerome looked at Izumi "Welcome to the world of betrayal and murder, I guess you know Macleod. You bought yourself a few more moments of life. What's your connection with him?"

Izumi was quiet.

"Do you know who gave you up and not to mention who sent those cops back in Seacrest County?" Andrei asked.

"What? What do you mean?" Izumi looked puzzled.

"It is true what they say about you" voice of a woman came from a distance.

Izumi turned around and she couldn't believe who she just saw "Natalie?"

"You're more reckless than I thought you were" Natalie walked towards Jerome. She was wearing her usual business suit "You didn't think you made it all by yourself, did you?

"Actually yeah" Izumi said with a defiant tone.

"I have a question for you. You were born into a wealthy family and had everything. You were never hungry and never felt desperation so why give up everything and try to catch bad guys?" Natalie asked.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Izumi's question was answered, Natalie was the leak.

"Ahh Izumi, you're so…. Naïve and innocent. Almost adorable I'd say" Natalie said in an almost sweet tone.

"You know what to do my friend" Jerome turned his attention to Andrei.

"No problem _tovarisch_" Andrei smiled

Natalie got next to Izumi and put her hands around her waist. Izumi couldn't do anything since her hands and feet were bound.

"You're a very beautiful girl, I can say I'd hate to see you in a bad situation like this" Natalie said she was passing her index finger around Izumi's lips, then running it slowly on her neck down to her navel.

"Listen bitch, I'm taking you down one way or the other" said Izumi with anger in her voice.

"It doesn't have to be this way" Natalie responded, then she got closer and slowly started to kiss Izumi on her lips. All Izumi could do is play along.

Andrei and Jerome looked at the whole act.

As the kiss kept going Izumi pulled her head back and went for a headbutt to Natalie's face. Giving her a bloody nose. Natalie backed two steps.

"You're dead Izumi, you have no idea what they're gonna do to you" Natalie was clearly upset.

"Bring it bitch!" Izumi smiled.

"Andrei, take care of her. Make it painful!" Natalie said as she handed what seemed to be a knife. Then Natalie walked away.

"I'm heading out Andrei, get as much information as you can from this _pute_ and then you know what to do with her" said Jerome.

"_Da_" Andrei responded.

Jerome Sauniere walked away and it was only Izumi and Andrei.

"We're are going to try a little experiment here" said Andrei

Other than the three guards it was just Izumi and Andrei.

"Before we begin I'd like to tell you something" Andrei walked to that small metal table close to him.

"Cut me loose and I'll re-arrange that ugly face of yours" Izumi taunted.

"_Nyet_" Andrei opened the small box which contained two wires "When I was in Spetznas, my first assignment was to gather intel on the Muhadjeen guerrillas in Afghanistan…. I was young then but I learned all about how to get people to talk"

"How? Boring people to death with some story?" Izumi asked.

"I'm Spetznas, but not like the boy scouts you see today. In the old days of the Soviet Union we were very unforgiving with our enemies" Andrei hooked up the wires to two straps and then he walked towards Izumi. "The day when the Mother Russia collapsed and everything went down the drain… It was the day I decided to sell my services. It's ironic I became a capitalist myself"

"So you're proud to be a hooker?" Izumi responded.

Andrei only smiled "I'm gonna have fun with you, trust me. You'll be begging for me to shoot you in the head". Then Andrei place one strap on Izumi's left thigh and the other on her left arm.

Izumi could just imagine what was in store, she had to think of a way to get out or she would die for sure.

"Is there anything you want to say before we begin, it can make things easier for you" said Andrei.

Izumi was quiet.

"First question. What other agencies are involved?" Andrei asked.

"You already know that by now" Izumi responded.

Andrei pushed a button from the device. Izumi felt electricity running thru her body as she tighten her teeth to avoid screaming in pain.

"You can let yourself go in pain, I've seen grown men cry like children and beg for it to stop" Andrei taunted as he shut the current down.

"I told you that's all I know" said Izumi as she was breathing heavily.

"Wrong answer" Andrei activated the current again and Izumi tighten her jaw and tried to stop herself from feeling pain.

"Come on. Make it easy on yourself" Andrei said, after three more second he shut off the current again.

"That's all I know" Izumi insisted.

"Let's try another one. What's your connection with Jack Macleod?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Izumi answered.

Andrei without hesitation activated the device again.

"Aahhhgg!" Izumi felt more pain.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Andrei increased the voltage.

Izumi did her best not to complain anymore.

"Ready to talk?" Andrei shut off the device.

Now Izumi was breathing more heavily "He's not a friend of mine if that's what you want to know"

"You know about him but you're not on the same side? I don't believe you" Andrei said as he turned the device again.

Izumi again tried to tighten herself but the current was too strong. Eventually she started to scream.

"Yes! Let yourself go with pain" Andrei enjoyed every second of it, after a few seconds he shut off the current again.

Izumi tried to catch her breath, she could barely remain standing and to make matters worse, the chain binding her wrist was also making it difficult for her to withstand the whole interrogation session. Izumi remained quiet. "Please make it stop" she thought to herself.

"Now answer my question" Andrei turned the current back on.

"Aaaarrrghhhhh!" Izumi screamed in pain again.

Meanwhile….

Back on the street where the ambush happened…

There were about 20 police cars that closed the street. There was an ambulance and a fire truck, among the emergency vehicles was a red Mazda RX8. A female detective emerged from the car. She was wearing blue jeans, a black sleeve-less turtle neck shirt and a long trench coat. She had brown long curled hair, she was in her mid-20's

"Good thing you're here" said a uniformed police officer.

"What happened here?" said Detective Mia Townsend.

"We received a 911 call and we found this car. A modified Toyota Supra that seems to have been T-boned. We ran the plates and it's registered to…"

"Izumi Matsushima" Mia said as she looked inside the wrecked car.

"Yeah and she's wanted by Interpol" the officer explained.

"And we came late" Mia answered.

There were two paramedics that were putting the henchman that Izumi shot earlier on a stretcher. Mia and the beat cop walked up to them.

"Who's he?" Mia asked.

"He was found lying on the floor and we ran a check on him. His name is Max Shaffer, he's got priors and we found a gun on him" the officer responded.

"Max, I'm detective Mia Townsend. Do you know what happened to the girl who was driving that car?"

"I ain't talking without my lawyer" Max responded.

"They took her didn't they?" Mia asked.

Max didn't answer.

"If you don't tell me what happened, this person could be in danger" Mia insisted.

"We gotta take him to the hospital, you can ask him questions there" one paramedic said as they loaded him up inside the ambulance.

Mia felt a deep sense of frustration. The undercover officer she was supposed to assist could be dead at that moment in time. Mia walked to the back alley and saw another officer talking to the Hispanic couple. The whole conversation was in Spanish, Mia approached the officer talking to the couple.

"What's up?" Mia asked.

"They're telling me a female ran into their apartment as she was being chased by some men" the officer answered.

"Did they get a good look at these men?" Mia asked the officer and he asked the couple in Spanish.

The Hispanic male replied. Unfortunately Mia couldn't speak Spanish so she had to rely on the other officer.

"What did he say?" Mia asked

"He said he didn't but he's asking who will pay for the broken window this girl broke" the officer replied.

"Thanks a lot" Mia felt annoyed when her phone rang and saw the caller ID. It was a blocked number, she was going to ignore it but she had a hunch that could be important.

"Detective Townsend speaking"

"You have something I want and I can help you locate your missing friend" a man with a Scottish accent said.

"Who's this and how did you get this number?" Mia inquired.

"My name is not important but what I can tell you is that I want Jerome Sauniere's head and I know where that undercover agent was taken"

"Let me guess, you're Jackson Macleod" Mia responded.

"Some people call me that but that's not what matters. What's important is that we can save her but I need something from you" Macleod said.

"What is it?"

"I need five minutes with Max Shaffer" Macleod answered.

"Ok but what about Izumi?" Mia asked.

"Meet me at the gas station by the old mill on Rosewood in half an hour… alone"

"How do I know it's not an ambush?" Mia wasn't much of the trusting type.

"I'm the only one that can help you and her" said Jack Macleod before he hung up.

"He's right" Mia said to herself. Then she walked back to her car, she turned the keys on the ignition and left the scene. Her friend, Marcus Rodriguez was almost killed and now Izumi was in a bad situation. Macleod seemed like the only hope left.

Back to the abandoned factory…..

Izumi could barely stand after being shocked so many times. She looked up at her restraints and started to lose hope.

Andrei walked back with a bucket full of ice-cold water and threw its content at Izumi.

"If you're going to kill me…. Let's get this over" Izumi said weakly as she felt the cold water all over her body.

Andrei turned around and pulled a small plastic case, he looked like he was preparing something.

"It's all over…." Izumi thought to herself as she accepted that she was going to be dead soon. She realized that she wanted to do a few things before dying like making peace with her family.

Andrei turned back with a syringe.

"What's that?" Izumi asked.

"This is your one way trip to hell" Andrei injected the contents of the syringe into Izumi's arm.

Izumi looked down as she felt weak "I'm gonna kill you, I… promise"

_The Junkie's notes: On the last chapter I kinda introduced Mia but here is where we actually "see her" as being part of the story. I wanted to introduce her in a nice way and was running out of ideas until I saw an episode of the Law and Order SVU (I'm a big fan of that show) and got some inspiration. _


	13. Enter the mercenary

Chapter 13

Rockport, 11:00 pm

Later on…..

Mia made a stop at the light on the freeway off ramp, from there she could see the gas station that Macleod mentioned on the far right. As the light turned green she drove towards the gas station. As she was pulling up she saw a black BMW M3 GTR parked. She pulled next to it.

Jack Macleod got out of his BMW, he was wearing black cargo pants with a black shirt and a black trench coat. It was clear that he had weapons concealed under the trench coat.

Mia got out of her RX8 with her gun in her hand, she didn't know what to expect and showing up without back up was a gamble.

"Jack Macleod?" Mia asked as she pointed her gun at Jack. He only nodded.

"I'm gonna be quick, I know where she's being held" Macleod said.

"Where? And how do you know she's alive?" Mia asked.

"I put a GPS on one of their vehicles and if they wanted her dead, they wouldn't have gone thru the trouble of abducting her. They would've killed her right there and then" Macleod answered.

"Good point" Mia place her gun in its holster.

"But she's not gonna stay that way for long. I'm gonna go and get her as long you to guarantee me five minutes with Max Shaffer"

"But why do you want to talk to him?" Mia asked.

"He knows where and when Sauniere is meeting with Diego Quintana, the head of the Quintana Cartel" Macleod explained.

"You're telling me the head of a drug cartel is coming to meet with a drug runner?" Mia didn't believe what Macleod was saying.

"It's not about drugs, it's something bigger but I don't have time to explain" Macleod said.

"I'm not even supposed to help you. This is police business but I guess I have no choice" Mia had no choice but to agree to Macleod's terms.

"Right" Macleod said as he walked to the back of his car.

Mia followed him, Macleod opened the trunk. Inside there were a variety of fire arms ranging from a pair of Desert Eagles, a modified H&K USP with a laser and suppressor. An MP5 and a PGS1 sniper rifle. And that was just what was on plain sight.

"Take this" Macleod handed Mia an earpiece transmitter. "So we can stay in touch"

Mia put the transmitter on.

"Once I retrieve her I'll tell you where to meet" Macleod said

"I'm coming with you" said Mia.

"No way. I work alone" Macleod turned around and got inside his car.

"You are up against professional criminals" Mia protested.

"Wrong. They're former special ops and trained assassins" said Macleod before he shut the door. Then he started the car and pulled away from the gas station and drove away.

Mia only watch as the BMW drove away. It kind of reminded her of the time she helped a street racer driving a BMW just like that one years ago, the dramatic car chase that resulted on Sergeant Cross' dismissal from the force. But that's another story.

Back in the abandoned factory….

"I guess she didn't know a thing" Andrei told one of the thugs standing guard.

"What are we gonna do with her?" the thug asked.

"I've given her a shot of SP117 X, it's a poisonous truth serum. She will die eventually after hallucinating" Andrei responded.

Izumi still bound, she was having a fever. "It's all my fault" she said weakly almost whispering.

Andrei looked back "see… she's losing it"

The thug laughed.

"Please forgive me….. I didn't want to…. I didn't mean to…" Izumi kept muttering.

Meanwhile outside…

The black BMW pulled to a dark dirt road where this small factory could be seen. It was close to one of the many mountains that surrounded the city of Rockport. Jack Macleod got out of his car and opened the trunk. He proceeded to load his weapons, he took his USP pistol, two combat knifes, one of the Desert Eagles, four hand grenades, two flash grenades, the MP5 assault rifle, three packs of Semtex and the PSG1 sniper rifle. He tied a bandana around his head and shut the trunk.

"This is Macleod, do you copy" Macleod said over the transmitter.

"Yeah" Mia answered.

"I'm at the abandoned factory they're using as hideout. I'm going in" Macleod took a few steps away from the car.

"Let me know when you find Izumi"

"Ok… I'm commencing the extraction" said Macleod.

"This isn't a military operation" Mia sounded annoyed.

"Call it a black op" Macleod replied as he pulled his MP5 and inserted a suppressor.

"Watch your back" Mia replied

Macleod proceeded to walk toward the abandoned compound by using the tall grass as cover. After about half a mile walk he pulled his night vision binoculars, he saw three sentries and pulled his sniper rifle and shot the first on the right. The two other sentries saw the body dropped and looked alarmed, then Macleod shot the other two. He then walked further and saw two other sentries standing by one of the doors leading inside the building, he sniped them both.

After sniping the first five sentries, Macleod made his way to what used to be a loading bay, there was a propane gas tank and placed a piece of semtex along with its small transmitter. From there he walked around a corner and saw two more sentries standing far from the building smoking cigarettes. He shot them both. He walked a few feet and noticed a bunch of SUV's parked and placed semtex under the gas tanks. He noticed another sentry walking with a dog on a leash. He took cover behind a drum. The dog started to bark.

"What's wrong boy?" the thug said to the dog.

Jack Macleod pulled his silenced USP and shot both the dog and the thug, then he found the entrance and entered the building.

A large corridor stretched thru many of the rooms and offices. Macleod put the PGS1 behind his back and pulled the MP5 and slowly moved across the corridor, then he made a turn right and there was another thug seating down reading a porn magazine.

"Hmmm! She's fine" said the henchman.

Macleod pulled his knife and placed it on the guy's throat.

"What a fuck?!" the guy dropped his magazine.

"Where's the girl, mate?" Macleod asked.

"What girl?"

"One more chance. Where's the woman you're keeping here?" Macleod asked as he pressed the knife harder on the man's neck.

"Ok. Ok… It's on the main processing area. You go on that door to your left"

"Ok… you may die now" Macleod then cut the guy's throat.

Then another sentry walked and saw Macleod kill his partner.

"What a hell!" said the sentry.

Macleod shot him with the MP5. Then he carefully opened the door and saw two sentries standing guard on the other side of the big processing area. He could see Izumi still bound and unconscious. Macleod moved and hid behind a forklift, there he reloaded the PGS1 and shot the two men as they were talking to one another.

Izumi was out of it, she didn't realize what happened. Macleod pulled his MP5 and carefully got close to her.

"Are you ok?" Macleod asked.

"Please forgive me Gianna… I didn't… want this to happen" Izumi sounded delusional.

Macleod freed Izumi and held her on his arms "she must have been injected with SP117 X", then he gave her a shot with a serum to slow down the effects. This helped Izumi to get a hold of herself.

"Are you alright?" Macleod asked again.

Izumi opened her eyes and was able to now realize what was going on.

"It's you…. what's going on?" Izumi asked very weakly.

"I came to get you out. Can you walk?" Macleod asked.

"I can try" Izumi responded.

Macleod helped Izumi to get up.

Suddenly Andrei walked and saw Macleod.

"Andrei Uramov, I see you're still Sauniere's little bitch, eh comrade?" Macleod said as he was still helping Izumi gain her balance.

"I see you came to get that whore. Neither one of you will make out alive" Andrei taunted.

"Can you stand?" Macleod looked at Izumi.

Izumi nodded.

"Good, take my gun and shoot any bloody bastard that walks in" Macleod then handed his USP pistol to Izumi.

Macleod placed his MP5 on the small table and put his fist up ready to fight.

"How noble" Andrei said as he got into his fighting stance.

Macleod got closer and threw a jab which Andrei barely dodged. Andrei then took a hard swing which Macleod blocked and countered with an elbow to the face, then Macleod swept Andrei.

Andrei hit the floor but quickly got back up, Macleod tried to take Andrei down but he actually got punched and kicked by Andrei. As Macleod tried to recover he was taken down and Andrei tried to apply a choke hold. Macleod turned and escaped the choke and grabbed Andrei and flipped him.

Izumi watched the two fight, she felt deep anger and wanted Andrei dead for what he did to her.

Both men got up and kept trading punches, then Andrei tried to tackle Macleod but he grabbed Andrei and clinched him and threw knee strikes. Andrei then tackled Macleod but got kicked in the face. Macleod got up.

Andrei knelt down as he wiped the blood off his nose "You're dead!", he then ran towards Macleod who received him with two punches to the face, then he kicked Andrei on his leg and punched him on the liver. Andrei felt unbearable pain on his liver, then Macleod executed a reverse spinning heel kick which knocked Andrei out. Macleod looked at Andrei on the floor unconscious. Then he looked at Izumi who was standing holding the gun.

Suddenly two sentries opened the door, Izumi shot them before they could fire; the wounds were not life threatening.

Macleod walked towards Izumi "Good shot"

Without warning Andrei got up holding an AK-47 from one of the wounded sentries. But before he could pull the trigger, Izumi shot Andrei multiple times. The former Spetznas operative fell to the floor.

"I… didn't know… you had it in… you… little girl" Andrei said slowly.

Izumi couldn't say a word, it was the first time she actually mortally wounded someone.

"Give the devil my regards" said Macleod as he stared at Andrei.

"I'll wait for you…. Comrade" Those were Andrei's last words.

Izumi dropped the gun, she felt a feeling of confusion and sadness. The first time she took a life.

"You sent that bastard to hell, good job" Macleod said.

Izumi still feeling the effects of the drug she was given, collapsed. Macleod caught her before she could hit the floor.

"I gotta get you out of here" said Macleod as he put his trenchcoat on Izumi.

"Get that motherfucker!" said one henchman as he walked in. Macleod threw a hand grenade at him and the two other guys with him. It exploded, killing them.

Macleod left the larger piece of semtex, then he carried Izumi and started to walk out of the room into another corridor. He saw to more guys running inside and Macleod shot them, he found difficult to shoot with Izumi on his arms. He exited the building and found a small booth that was used as a security checkpoint.

Macleod opened the door and put Izumi down "Can you hear me?"

Izumi didn't respond. Macleod checked her vital signs and she was still alive but barely. She had a high fever and her pulse was weak.

"Hang tight" Macleod said and he left the booth. Then he ran towards the main gate. In order to make an exit with Izumi, he needed to bring his car or another vehicle. Suddenly two other thugs on dirt bikes sped towards Macleod.

"Let's fuck him up!" said one of them.

Macleod opened fire and killed one of them, causing the thug to fall from the bike. The second thug tried to run Macleod over. Macleod grabbed him and got him off the bike.

"End of the line" Macleod said before he broke the guy's neck. Then Macleod got on the bike and rode towards the main gate. He saw about seven men with guns, Macleod threw a hand grenade at them. It blew them up along with the gate. Macleod raced to his car at full speed making that half mile in lesser time than when he came in.

Back in his car he turned the key and started his BMW M3, then he saw two other bikers racing towards him. He shifted to first gear and raced head on towards the bikers. His car's reinforced body was able to ram one of the biker with as little as a few scratches on the hood. The other biker tried to avoid the car but lost control and fell off when he went out of the road.

Macleod drove inside the factory's grounds and stopped right by the booth where he left Izumi.

Five other thugs were shooting at the car but thanks to the bulletproof glass and the reinforced body, the bullets couldn't cause much damage. Macleod reached in the backseat and grabbed an M4 with a grenade launcher. He then exited the car and opened fire on the four assailants, killing them in a bloody fashion.

Macleod opened the door and picked Izumi up and got out of the booth.

From a distance a Hummer was approaching, Macleod placed Izumi on the passenger seat, then he turned his attention at the Hummer and fired the grenade launcher at it. The Hummer blew up, killing its occupants. Macleod got in the car and made his way out of the factory. A few of the remaining thugs were either firing at the car or running away. Once out of the gate Macleod pushed the button on the detonator causing the abandoned factory to explode.

"What was that explosion?" said Mia over the radio.

"Mission accomplished, now that I've held my end of the deal, will you hold yours?" Macleod replied.

"Yeah, in fact Max just got out of surgery" Mia answered.

"Ok, meet me at this address. 843 Baxter Avenue in downtown" said Macleod.

"I'm on my way"

Then Macleod tool a quick glance at Izumi, he pulled a syringe of adrenaline and injected Izumi with it.

Izumi only moaned a little, sign that she was still alive.

"Gotta hurry" said Macleod as he was racing thru the freeway and city streets. He needed to get back to his safe house and administer the antidote on Izumi. The first shot only kept Izumi from hallucinating.

After ten minutes of racing thru the freeway Macleod arrived to the safe house and Mia made it at the same time. He then used a remote to open the gate.

Both the BMW M3 and RX8 parked inside.

Macleod carried Izumi out of the car and laid her on a table.

"She needs medical attention" said Mia.

"Sauniere's people will finish her off if we take her to a hospital, besides they don't have the antidote for SP117 X" Macleod grabbed the vial with the antidote.

"SP117 X?" Mia asked.

"It's a drug designed to interrogate and kill prisoners of war. Think of it as truth serum laced with the neurotoxins found in the cobra's venom" Macleod explained.

Macleod injected the antidote, Izumi only moaned again.

"Is it working?" Mia got closer.

"Only time will tell, I gave her the antidote but the rest is up to her" said Macleod with his usual cold tone as he walked to another table where there were unassembled guns.

"I wanna ask something" Mia turned her attention back to Macleod "What happened back in Spain?".

"That's my business" Macleod grabbed the barrel of a handgun and started to polish it.

"Where… am… I?" Izumi said weakly.

Mia walked back towards Izumi.

"Are you ok?" Mia asked.

"Yes but who are you?" Izumi asked.

"I'm Mia"

"I finally meet you…" Izumi said.

"She's ok for now" Macleod said coldly as he walked back to where Izumi was.

"Thank you for helping me back there…." Izumi sat up and tried to get back on her feet.

"You need to rest up, you almost died tonight" Macleod helped Izumi up.

"Have you heard anything about Marcus or Anya?" Izumi asked Mia.

"Marcus is getting released from the hospital and he'll be flying here tomorrow, as for Anya… she's in the ICU. Her car was rammed out of the road and she almost died… we still don't know if she'll make it" Mia answered.

"I'd like to go see her…" Izumi said.

"There's nothing you can do" Mia insisted.

"It's all my fault, I should've been there…" Izumi felt deeply guilty.

"It's not your fault… It's a risk we all take" said Mia

"That's why I work alone" Macleod said in a cold tone.

"Are you always this charming?" Mia asked Macleod with sarcasm in her voice.

"When you stare at death for too long, death stares back at you" Macleod went back to give maintenance to his guns.

"Look Izumi…. I've just met you but I can tell you're good at what you do. I've known Marcus for a long time. In fact we grew up together and he told me that nobody wanted to take this undercover job. He even offered it to me" Mia explained.

"Nobody has to die over this… I know better" Izumi said weakly, her voice was starting to crack.

"I can't hear this anymore" Macleod said in frustration as he was trying to clean his gun

"Macleod!" Mia exclaimed

"Regrets and self-doubt makes a person weaker, you can feel bad all you want but it won't change what happened. You survive and live to fight another day… that's the nature of what we do" Macleod explained as he put the gun barrel down.

"You're right" Izumi said

"You need some rest, but seriously… put that self-hatred on a shelf" Macleod said in a rather compassionate tone.

Macleod helped Izumi walked towards small bed which Macleod seldom used. Too many nights doing surveillance left little time for sleep.

"Here" Macleod handed Izumi a white t-shirt "It's not fancy but it will do"

Izumi put the t-shirt on, it was too big for her but it was the least on her mind.

"I'm running to the hospital to see if Max is getting discharged. Deal is a deal" Mia said.

Macleod nodded.

Mia got in her car and left the old warehouse that Macleod was using as safe house.

"You're tough, detective" said Macleod.

"Call me Izumi"

"Ok… Izumi" Macleod said as he walked away.

_The Junkie's notes: It took me some time to come up with a scene where we'd see Macleod kicking some ass. I've always liked mysterious characters that are more of anti-heroes than the typical boy scout and I hope this chapter and the upcoming ones get to reflect that. However the focus of the story won't shift towards him and put him on the spot light. I might write a story entirely on him though in the near future. _


	14. Vengeance and Justice

Chapter 14 – Vengeance and Justice

Tuesday, June 1st

Macleod's safehouse, 9:10 am

On the following morning, Izumi woke up and felt a terrible headache similar to a hangover, also she noticed her wrists were bruised from the chain that was used to tie her up. She sat up and saw a can of coke and a cup of ramen noodles.

"I know, that isn't five stars but I'm not much of a cook" Macleod said.

Izumi took a sip of that coke and a bite of the ramen noodles, after what she went thru the previous night. She didn't care if it was five stars.

"You recover fast. Were you in the military" Macleod asked.

"No, why?" Izumi only shook her head

"I've seen many people that went thru some of the Soviet style of interrogations and most don't last too long before they give out information or die from poisoning" said Macleod.

"Soviet style?" Izumi asked

"Andrei Uramov was trained by the KGB and Spetznas back when Russia was communist, his first rodeo was in Afghanistan at a young age, he was to gather information on the Mujahideen freedom fighters and he used the SP 117 X truth serum. It not only makes people talk but kills them as well" Macleod explained.

Izumi took another bite of the sandwich as Macleod was explaining "So I was…"

"Yeah, you were injected with SP 117 X, Andrei was a sadist. You did the world a favor by killing that bastard" Macleod sat down on a chair right in front of Izumi.

"I wish I could find that thought more comforting" Izumi lamented.

"Is this the first time you've killed anyone?" Macleod asked.

Izumi nodded, Macleod sat next to her.

"I've been thru many armed conflicts and got blood in my hands. The first time is the hardest but when put in those situations…. Killing can be as easy as breathing" Macleod explained in a serene tone.

"But taking a life isn't always the best choice" Izumi took a sip off that coke.

"Why? Because it's a crime? In the civilized world that's true but in the battlefield laws aren't worth the paper they're written on…. It's a cruel world. I know this first hand and so did Uramov" Macleod's years as a soldier made him accept the fact that life doesn't mean much in armed conflicts.

"If you believe that then why did you save me last night?" Izumi asked.

"I made a deal with Mia Townsend" Macleod said coldly.

"I don't believe that… There's more to it than just a deal, you can find the information you need by other means. You could've let me die" Izumi took another bite out of the ramen.

"Remember when we first met in Tri City?" Macleod asked, Izumi nodded.

"I saw something…." Macleod got up.

Izumi was puzzled by the statement.

"You seemed determined to do your job. Years ago I was in Syria and I met a young girl who was a rebel. We aided the rebels for a while but one day she was captured by the government and executed. We were ordered not to interfere, I watched her die and it haunts me to this day. You somehow remind me of that girl…. That look in your eyes…. They're the same as hers" Macleod explained.

"No offense but deep beneath that cold hearted soldier there's a good man wanting to come out" said Izumi.

Macleod handed a full bag "While you were sleeping I brought you some clothes"

"See what I'm talking about" Izumi said as she took the bag.

Macleod was silent as he leaned against the wall behind him.

Izumi got up and headed for the shower…

Macleod closed his eyes.

"Thank you for everything Macleod" Izumi turned around and looked at him.

"Call me Jack" said Macleod.

Izumi looked back smiled as she walked away. Izumi got into the shower and as the steam was filling the whole bathroom, she realized how lucky she was to be alive after being tortured nearly to death. Izumi wiped the steam off the mirror and looked at her reflection.

20 minutes later…

Izumi walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of white tight pants and a yellow tank top. Her hair was still wet… too bad no hair blower available. She also wrapped bandages around her wrists and right elbow.

"No hair blower? At least there's some make up in the bag" Izumi said with a happier tone in her voice.

"This is the first time I've bought clothes for a woman in a long time" Jack Macleod said.

"In a long time?" Izumi asked.

"I had a wife once" Jack pulled a necklace with a wedding ring attached to it.

"What happened?" Izumi sat down in front of Macleod.

"It's all in the past" Macleod insisted.

"You can trust me…." Izumi said

"She died….. along with my new born daughter"

"I'm sorry…." Izumi looked down.

"Take a look" Macleod pulled a picture out of his wallet. It was Jack with his wife and his new born baby girl leaving a hospital. He handed the picture to Izumi.

"She's beautiful" Izumi said as she looked at the baby girl.

"Her name was Leann" Macleod said.

"You and your wife looked happy" Izumi handed the picture back.

"Sidney and I were happy with our daughter and our new life"

"New life?" Izumi inquired.

"You see, I was a captain in the S.A.S….. Special forces and did many missions for NATO. I retired and moved to Spain with my wife and daughter" Macleod explained.

"But things didn't happen as you expected…." Izumi as she was finishing putting on some make up.

"Sauniere and I had some history three years ago" said Macleod.

"What kind of history?" Izumi asked.

"Sauniere used to be part of the French special forces and betrayed his unit when he sided with Andrei. He personally killed every member. I was sent to bust one of his black market deals in Zimbabwe. We succeeded but Sauniere and Andrei escaped. They've lost credibility with the local guerrillas and made enemies with them"

"So that's why you're so interested on catching Sauniere" Izumi said.

"After that I kept working for both the S.A.S. and NATO, then I retired from active duty and took a job as a survival instructor for NATO in Spain. I even bought a beautiful house in Ibiza. That's when Sauniere and Uramov paid me a visit. Sidney and Leann tried to get away but the car was rigged with C4…." Macleod felt deep anger "I got shot and left for dead, those animals blew the house to make sure I've died"

"That's horrible" Izumi couldn't believe how low Sauniere would go to eliminate someone.

"I was in a coma for two years. When I came to six months ago, I looked for Sauniere all over in Europe until I came across with one of his men in Croatia. That's when I found out he was in Tri City" Macleod said.

"He left the weapons business to smuggle drugs and that's when I came into the picture" said Izumi.

"Wrong, that's the part the police doesn't know. Smuggling drugs was just a favor for the Quintana Cartel. The real purpose is to gain their trust so Sauniere can sell his weapons to Diego Quintana" Macleod told Izumi the hidden truth

"But why?" Izumi asked.

"The cartels have been in war with Mexico's government for years, Sauniere is well connected that with the right kind of money he can get you plutonium and uranium to build a nuke. Quintana needs cutting edge weapons to fight the Mexican government" Macleod explained.

"Sauniere has such contacts?" Izumi couldn't believe how deep this situation was going.

"Who do you think was responsible for giving North Korea the plutonium to build a nuke?" Macleod asked.

"Jerome Sauniere" Izumi got up from her seat.

"Ding! And don't forget DEA agent Natalie Cruz is with him, she seems to be an new but important piece of the puzzle"

"That bitch, she betrayed me. They think they have everything figured out and their plan is in motion" Izumi said.

"Aye! But that's not gonna happen, Jerome will pay for what he did to my family" Macleod said with anger in his voice

Izumi stood next to Macleod and put her hand on his shoulder "I'm in your debt Jack, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. We'll take that son of a bitch down"

"You don't have to Izumi, it's not your war" Macleod slowly put his hand on top of Izumi's.

"I'm not taking no for an answer" Izumi said with a smile.

Macleod's phone started to ring.

"Hope you have good news for me" said Macleod as soon as he picked up.

"I have Max, I'm on my way to lock up. If you want your five minutes, meet us at the old boardwalk on Camden" said Mia.

"We'll be there" said Macleod.

"You mean?"

"Yeah, Izumi is ok"

"That's good news, well I'll see you soon" Mia said before she hung up.

"Was that Mia?" Izumi asked

Macleod nodded "She has Max, the guy you shot yesterday. He knows Sauniere's next move"

"What we waiting for?" said Izumi

Macleod and Izumi got into the BMW M3 GTR

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Macleod asked as he started the car.

"Just drive" said Izumi then she looked at Macleod and smiled "Jerome Sauniere has to pay for what he did to you and your family, plus I want to take that bitch Natalie down"

Later on….

Mia's Mazda RX-8 was parked at the old board walk, it used to be a touristic attraction many years ago. After the economic recession, most of the businesses closed down. Now it's a hangout for homeless people and drug addicts.

"Why are we stopping here?" said Max Sheffer, he was seating on the back seat with his hands handcuffed behind his back.

"Just shut up and enjoy the view" said Mia as she was waiting for Jack Macleod to arrive.

A few moments later, the black BMW parked behind the RX-8, Macleod and Izumi got out of the car. Mia also got out of her RX-8.

"As promised… he's in the back seat" Mia said.

Macleod nodded and walked to the Mazda and opened the door.

"Oh shit! Macleod…. What a fuck!" said Max

"Come here you little shit!" said Macleod when he grabbed Max and yanked him out of the car.

Max looked at Mia "You set me up!"

Mia only ignored him.

"I have some questions for you" Macleod violently slammed Max against the RX-8's hood.

"Fuck you! I ain't talking!" Max barked back.

Izumi walked towards Max and Macleod. Max turned his head and saw Izumi next to them

"Ohhh not you again!" Max said with frustration.

"Are you talking or are we gonna have to make you talk?" said Izumi.

"I guess Andrei felt in a really good mood. He was saying he was gonna make you beg for mercy before he kills you. But I guess hell has no vacancy right now" Max taunted.

Izumi pulled a gun, the very same USP pistol she used the night before "Andrei is dead. I'm not in a very good mood so you better start talking" then Izumi pressed the gun on Max's lap.

"Fuck you cop!" Max dismissed the threat.

"Wrong answer" Macleod dragged Max to a handrail. Down below the boardwalk were a bunch of rocks with jagged edges.

Mia got next to Izumi and stayed behind.

"I get it. You still upset about your wife and kid. I can't say I blame you, if I had a hot bitch like yours I'd go crazy too" Max cynically laughed.

"Shut the fuck up! You have no right to talk about them!" Macleod yelled as he pressed Max over the handrail.

"He's gonna kill him!" Mia looked at Izumi.

"Hey man you crazy?!" Max yelled.

Izumi and Mia ran towards Macleod.

"Macleod pull him up, don't do anything stupid" Mia tried to plea with Macleod.

"Tell me where's Jerome Sauniere's meeting with Diego Quintana gonna take place?" Macleod demanded.

Izumi got next to Macleod and Max "Please answer the question"

"I don't know" Max replied.

"Wrong!" Macleod grabbed Max by the foot. Max was hanging upside down.

"Pull him up!" Izumi said

"One last chance" Macleod replied and turned his attention to Max "Where is the meeting taking place?!"

"In Palmont City! Now pull me up!" Max said.

Mia pulled her gun and aimed it at Macleod "Pull him up!"

Izumi looked at Mia.

"You better not be lying!" Macleod barked,

"I'm telling you the truth!" Max insisted.

Macleod pulled Max back up.

"Tell us everything you know" said Izumi

Mia put her gun back in its holster.

"Tomorrow night Sauniere is meeting with Diego Quintana to deliver a shitload of weapons. The meeting will be at the Troy Casino in the Silverton district" Max explained.

"Why in a casino?" Mia asked.

"Both Sauniere and Quintana are meticulous when it comes to security details and neither one would be stupid to pull guns in a casino. It would be bad for business" Max answered.

"How do you know all that?" Izumi asked

"I overheard Sauniere discuss it with that DEA agent…. What's her name?... Natalie Cruz…. Look that's all I know" Max said with stress in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Izumi helped Max get up.

"Yeah"

"I hope for your sake you're telling us the truth" Macleod warned Max.

Macleod walked away from Max.

"Do yourselves a favor…. Stay away from that animal" said Max.

"I'm heading to Palmont City" said Izumi.

"Aren't you taking this too personal?" Mia asked.

"It's gotta end" Izumi responded.

Macleod started to walk towards his car "I'm out of here, thanks for the help"

"Where are you going?" asked Mia.

"To finish what I started" said Macleod with his usual cold tone.

"This is a police case, I shared information with you so we could work together" Mia got in front of Macleod.

"I work alone, and like I said…. This is out of your league" Macleod walked past Mia.

"Jack… you can't go alone… its suicide" Izumi tried to plea with Macleod.

Macleod stopped for a second "I'm already dead…"

"You're not dead, you're alive… like I said back at your place, there's a kind man inside the cold person that you are" Izumi replied.

Macleod stood there for a couple of seconds and then he walked towards his car. "You're the kind one… I'm just a killer who's good at what I do"

Macleod got inside his car and closed the door. The car drove away only leaving the echo of its engine's roar.

"He's a real charmer" Mia said with sarcasm in her voice.

"He wants revenge for what they did to his family" Izumi replied calmly.

Mia got Max inside her car, then she sat down on the driver's seat. Izumi only looked at Mia.

"The operation just got even more complicated" said Mia.

"That's why we must go there" Izumi replied.

Mia looked at Izumi with a serious look on her face "You almost died last night, your cover is blown. And now we are relying on a mercenary to do our job"

Izumi was quiet and frustrated.

"Listen Izumi, I agreed to help with this operation because Marcus is one of my closest friends but Rockport PD has no official involvement in this case. I suggest you go back to Fairhaven and forget what happened here. Macleod might as well kill them and do the job for us" Mia said in a frustrating tone.

"I understand Mia…. I don't want you to tarnish your career over this. I've made up my mind and I'm heading to Palmont City… thanks for everything" Izumi turned around and started to walk away from Mia's car.

Mia got out of her car "And how are you gonna get to Palmont City without a car"

"I'll figure it out" Izumi dismissed Mia's question.

Mia ran to Izumi "There's not talking you out of it? You're more stubborn than what Marcus said…. Ok I'll help you get there"

"Are you sure?" Izumi asked.

"Let's go to the police station and we'll go from there" Mia responded.

Izumi nodded and they walked back to the car. Once inside Mia and Izumi left for the police station. As for Izumi…. She wanted to solve the case and nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

_The Junkie's notes: I was about to publish this chapter a few days ago but I got busy with some other stuff and I've been searching for some ideas for another fan fiction that I'm working on. Seeing so much positive response made me write more so I'm coming with new titles in the near future. Your positive vibes inspire me. God bless you all…. One love!_


	15. Public Enemy

Chapter 15 – Public Enemy #1

Rockport Police Department Headquarters

Mayor Crimes Unit.

Izumi was seating in Mia's office. There were many plaques and awards decorating one side of the office. At that moment Izumi was on the phone with none other than her boss in Fairhaven, Captain Douglas Mancini.

"I haven't heard from you in days, all I've heard is that Sergeant Rodriguez was hospitalized…. What happened?" Captain Mancini asked.

"We were betrayed by Natalie Cruz… she sold us out" Izumi answered.

"Well she told the DEA you are the one who sold us out" Mancini said.

"Do you believe that?" Izumi asked

"No but the DEA wants your head… it's only a matter of time they put a warrant out there for you… but her siding with Sauniere… why would she do that?" Mancini had to juggle the whole situation with the DEA, the chief of police and the Tri City PD.

Izumi chuckled in irony "You don't know what's going on, do you? I almost got killed last night, wanna hear the part where I got interrogated by them?" Izumi responded.

"Your cover got blown and the operation ended in failure. I'm sorry that they've put you thru but you're to return to Fairhaven since there's an inquiry about your actions regarding this case" Mancini demanded.

"Inquiry?" Izumi asked

"Yes… I've had the chief calling me demanding an explanation about all that happened in Tri City" Mancini wasn't willing to tolerate Izumi's anger.

"Ok captain, I'll tell you right now what's going on…. Sauniere is striking a deal with the Quintana Cartel…. I assume you've heard all about Mexico's drug trade and their war on the Mexican government, so like I've said…. You have no idea who we're dealing with" Izumi explained with anger in her voice, she's had enough.

"Don't push your luck! You're off the case Detective De Souza. You're to come back at once" Mancini's patience was running short.

"Not this time Mancini, I'm taking them down and if I'm to lose my badge over this…. So be it!" Izumi barked back at her boss.

Mancini was quiet for a few seconds and took a deep breath "As your boss I must remove you from active duty but I'm going to pretend we didn't have this conversation"

"What do you mean?" Izumi asked.

"I talked to Marcus when he was in the hospital and he told me to let you continue. He has faith in you" Mancini responded.

"He said that?" Izumi started to calm down.

"Yeah but don't expect official support. Officially the department wants to get rid of you. Whatever you need to do, do it fast and bring these bastards down. I hate to tell you this but your career and even your freedom depend on it" Mancini warned.

"Ok captain… and thank you" Izumi hung up the phone and walked out of the office.

Mia was standing outside "Is everything ok?"

"As incentive to make this bust is that I may lose my shield over this" Izumi responded.

Mia was quiet, she almost ruined her own career when she helped a friend of hers get away. The same driver who helped her years ago with the infamous Black List, so she understood what Izumi was going through.

"I thought I was having a welcoming committee at the airport but since no one was there, I've had to drive here" a familiar voice came from the other side of the main offices by the elevators.

Izumi and Mia turned their heads. It was Marcus who had his arm with a cast around it. Both females walked up to him.

"So you found the locker with the keys to the car?" said Mia as she placed her hand on his right arm.

"Thanks for taking care of my ride" Marcus replied.

Izumi got close and gave him a hug "I'm glad you're still alive"

"I should say the same about you, I wish I was there when they ambushed you" Marcus said.

"What's important is that we're still here" Izumi was rather optimistic, seeing Marcus gave her hope.

The phone in Mia's desk was ringing "excuse me, I gotta take that", then Mia walked to her office.

"Mia told me that Natalie is actually working for Sauniere and blew your cover. But what happened to Isabelle?" Marcus asked.

"Long story made short. Anya confessed faking her identity but like me she was undercover. She's with the FSB, you know…. Russian intelligence. We split up on our way out of Seacrest County and she was ambushed and left for dead around the same time they ambushed me and took me to their hide out to where…" Izumi paused since she didn't want to remember getting interrogated.

"I'm sorry Iz… those bastards have no heart" Marcus put his hand on Izumi's shoulder.

"What happened back in Tri City?" Izumi inquired.

"I drove to your place after to get rid of anything that could blow your cover…"

Flashback, back in Tri City…

Marcus pulled up in his Range Rover SUV right in front of the boathouse where Izumi was staying. As soon as he pulled up he saw a man going in.

"Who the fuck is that?" Marcus said to himself as he grabbed his 9mm Beretta pistol. He got out and walked towards the boathouse. He slowly made his way into the front door and saw two men going thru Izumi's belongings.

"Freeze! Show me your hands!" Marcus demanded at gun point.

The two men seemed to comply, one of them lowered his gun.

"You too!" Marcus pointed at the other man that was standing next to the fridge, He slowly pulled his gun and set it on the floor.

Suddenly the closest thug rushed at Marcus and struggled for the gun. The other man grabbed a chair and slammed it on a window. He then grabbed the laptop and jumped off into the water.

Marcus and the thug fell to the floor and Marcus was able to keep holding the gun as he elbowed the guy to the face. Then Marcus got up but the thug kicked the gun off of Marcus' hand.

"It's too late cop!" said the thug, then he tried to kick Marcus but his kick was intercepted and Marcus countered with a boxing combination followed by a kick to the leg, Then Marcus grabbed the guy's head and slammed it against the table, knocking him out. Marcus ran outside and caught up with the other man who just climbed back up from the water. Marcus kicked him in the face, knocking him out as well.

"Dumbass, computers and water don't mix" Marcus grabbed the laptop, then he tossed it back into the ocean. Then he proceeded to handcuff the two thugs. After doing that, he started to collect all of Izumi's belongings when he saw the first thug recovering from his beating.

"Who sent you?" Marcus asked.

"Your little girlfriend is as good as dead, Sauniere knows everything now" said the man.

"What a fuck?! How did you sons of bitches know this?" Marcus grabbed the guy by his shirt.

"That's all you gotta know" The man answered.

Marcus got out of the boathouse and pulled his phone as he was approaching his vehicle. He tried to dial Izumi's number when suddenly… BOOM!

His Range Rover exploded.

Back to the present.

"…. Then my Range Rover exploded and next thing I know I'm in the hospital" Marcus explained.

Izumi was quiet as Marcus grabbed her hand.

"Here…" Marcus put Izumi's badge on her hand "That and your personal cell phone were the only things I was able to recover from the boathouse since it got blown up as well"

"Thank you" Izumi smiled at Marcus.

Mia walked back with a worried look on her face.

"Mia what's wrong" Marcus asked.

"We need to get Izumi out of here" Mia responded.

"Why?" Izumi was intrigued.

"Natalie framed you, she told the DEA you sided with Sauniere and they issued a warrant for your arrest. They're on their way here" Mia explained.

"Fucking great!" Marcus expressed his frustration.

Izumi looked at Mia "I need a car"

"I know where we can get one but first we need to get outta here" Mia said.

Izumi, Mia and Marcus walked to the elevator and went down to the parking lot.

As the elevator was making its way down, Izumi was quiet.

"Here Iz" Marcus handed an envelope.

"What's this?" Izumi asked.

"It's the money you won from the street race back in Tri City, I put my money on you that night" Marcus said.

Izumi opened the envelope and there were about $10,000.

"You made a bet?" Izumi was rather happy since she actually needed money since there's no more support because now she's just got branded a fugitive.

"It's yours" Marcus said.

Izumi smiled as she hugged Marcus and kissed him on his cheek "Thank you for watching out"

"Don't mention it. Now I gotta go and stall these DEA bozos" said Marcus.

"Are you sure?" Mia asked

"I'll hold them but you two gotta get out, I'll catch up with you later" Then Marcus headed back to the offices to deal with the DEA agents.

At the parking lot, the two detectives walked towards the red RX-8 and got in. Mia tuned the ignition on and pulled out of the parking space. As the RX-8 reached the exit, they noticed two black undercover Crown Vics with government plates.

"Those are DEA" said Izumi.

"I know where we're getting another car" Mia said as she pulled out to the street.

45 minutes later….

In an impound yard located in Downtown Rockport.

"This job sucks" The security guard working the front booth at the impound lot said as he was reading the newspaper and listening to the radio. It was a quiet day and boring to say the least.

"Hey Frankie! Try not to sleep on the job" said another guard who was in his middle 50's.

"I wasn't sleeping Ronnie" Frankie put his paper down. He wished he were somewhere else but in that boring lot.

"Did you hear about some whack job in Tri City stole an expensive car from an impound lot" said Ronnie.

"That was in another city… stop busting my chops" Frankie responded as he picked his paper and flipped to the comic strips.

"Just stay sharp, kid" Ronnie turned around and walked away.

Frankie was reading the comic strips, it was his getaway vacation from a crappy job and a nagging wife at home. Suddenly he heard the sound of a rotary engine.

"Excuse me" said Mia inside her Mazda RX-8.

Frankie put his paper down again with an annoyed look on his face "What do you want?"

"I'm Detective Mia Townsend and I'm here to pick up a car you have on hold"

Frankie looked at Mia and Izumi flashing their badges. "They're hot… can't believe they're five-0" Frankie thought to himself and his attitude changed.

"Hi…. Umm….. What can I do for you?" Frankie said.

"You have some of our cars on hold" Mia said.

"Uhhm yeah, please do what you need to do" Frankie opened the gate.

"Thank you" Then Mia drove inside the lot.

"That was easy" said Izumi.

Back at the booth, Frankie sat down and picked up the paper again "I should divorce my nagging wife and get with one of those chicks"

Mia made her way to this area in particular full of modified cars. Ranging from imports, muscle cars and exotics.

"This are the cars we've impounded from previous cases" Mia stopped the car.

"What happened to their owners?" Izumi asked

"They're either doing time or they just don't claim them" Mia responded.

Izumi only smiled as she got out of the car. There were several cars that caught her attention. She kept walking until she saw an Acura NSX, a Mazda RX-7 and a Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R.

Mia walked towards Izumi "I know… you're an import freak"

"You wouldn't catch me dead driving a muscle car" Izumi replied.

Izumi opened the hood of the red Nissan Skyline and it had a modified RB26DETT engine, the car was on perfect conditions.

"That GT-R was taken from a crooked company that was trafficking drugs inside imported cars" Mia walked up to Izumi.

"This car will do" Izumi said.

"Girl knows her cars" Mia chuckled.

Izumi sat on the driver's seat and turned the key. The engine roared like a monster that was brought back to life.

"Look Izumi, maybe Marcus was able to stall the Feds but there might be an APV on you" said Mia

"I know, I have to disappear but they're gonna ask you about me" Izumi responded.

"That's fine, I know what to tell them but what worries me is that they might set road blocks. I know this back road" Mia explained.

"Back road? Ok and where's this road?" Izumi knew she needed all the help she could get to get out of Rockport.

"A year ago, a friend of mine helped me with a case but had a run in with the anti-street racing unit. He used that road to evade the cops. Actually he now lives in Palmont City" Mia handed a GPS device to Izumi.

"I'm curious, what's his name?" Izumi heard of someone outrunning the cops in Rockport a year back. Izumi was working on a money laundering case at the time.

"Joe Hunter…. He took down some race crews in Palmont City led by this guy who double crossed him" said Mia.

Meanwhile back at Police Headquarters.

Marcus Rodriguez was seating in a conference room with two DEA agents. Agent Matherson and Agent Wong. The vibe was tense.

"So tell us Detective Rodriguez… What's your relation with Detective Izumi De Souza?" Agent Matherson asked.

"I was her liason and handler with the Tri City Police Department" Marcus pulled a box of Cigarettes and lit up a smoke.

"Our question is why get a cop from another city instead of using one of your own?" Agent Wong inquired.

Marcus took a puff from his cigarette "Sauniere is very well connected so having an agent from another police force was a better idea, and Izumi… I mean Detective De Souza has a record of undercover jobs and she has experience in precision driving"

"Detective Izumi De Souza betrayed all of us and we'll bring her to justice, our field agent Natalie Cruz reported the incident where you almost died and provided proof that De Souza is now on Sauniere's payroll" said Agent Wong.

"Maybe you should check your own ranks before you accuse the one who got us this far" Marcus took another puff off his cigarette.

Agent Matherson walked around and then slammed his fist on the table "You think this is funny… for all we know you and her are together on this!"

"You're fucking idiots! Natalie Cruz double crossed everyone and is using Izumi as an escape goat… can't you dumbfucks see that?!" Marcus got on Matherson's face.

"We're only trying to sort things out" Agent Wong tried to pull Matherson away from Marcus.

"Detective Rodriguez…. If you're in league with Detective De Souza and the whole Sauniere crew…. You're finished, Don't think we don't know about the mess you caused when Chase Lihn betrayed the FBI, I bet you were involved in that too!" Agent Matherson pushed his partner's arm from him.

"I don't have time for this!" Marcus turned around and left the conference room.

Back at the impound lot…..

"Ok so I head to Rosewood and then go north… got it" Izumi said as she was revving the GT-R's engine.

"Be careful, and here take this" Mia handed Izumi a Glock 9mm pistol.

Izumi took the gun and took the clip off and slid it back in.

"You'll need it…. Also I'll get in touch with my friend and see if he can help you" said Mia

"Thank you, if I make it alive we gotta race sometime" Izumi put the gun away.

"See you around" Mia looked at Izumi with a smile on her face.

Izumi nodded as she rolled the window up and shifted to first gear, then she made her way out of the impound lot.

As Izumi was driving down the road in her Nissan Skyline R34, she could only wonder how difficult the situation got. She drove at the speed limit to avoid cop trouble and passed a couple of Crown Vics and nothing. They had no idea what car she was driving but it was a matter of time before they find out. Izumi got on the freeway en route to Rosewood.

Meanwhile back at the impound yard….

Mia got inside her RX-8 and drove out of the impound yard into the street.

"All available units. We've just got an alert… stop former Fairhaven Police Detective Izumi De Souza. She's wanted on smuggling charges. She's armed and dangerous…." Dispatch alerted the patrol units.

"Good thing they don't know which car you're driving…." Mia thought to herself, at the same time her phone was ringing.

"Talk to me" Mia answered the phone.

"DEA is hell bent on taking Izumi down, is she with you?" Marcus was on the other side of the line.

"She's on her way out of town" Mia answered as she shifted gears.

"Good, I'm heading out to Palmont too" said Marcus.

"Are you sure? The feds will find out and if you and Izumi can't take Sauniere and Cruz down, Izumi will take the fall and you'll kiss your career goodbye" Mia couldn't help but to worry about her longtime friend, Marcus was like a brother to her.

"Izumi is in this mess because of me and the least I can do is help her get out of it" Marcus replied.

Mia sighted in frustration "Is it guilt or do you like her?"

Marcus paused for a second, thinking for an answer… "I'd do the same for you"

"It was just like when we were kids… females were your weakness, whatever happened to that med student you were dating?" Mia asked.

"Carmen? She got tired of me spending time doing police work…" Marcus replied.

"I understand and Izumi is a cool chick but be careful out there. Ok?" Mia had a tone of serious concern.

"I will, I'll call you when I get to Palmont" Marcus hung up.

Mia felt uneasy about the whole situation. She had no choice but to handle things from the shadows. At least the feds were unaware of Mia's involvement in the Sauniere case.

Meanwhile in Rosewood…..

The blue Nissan Skyline got off the freeway on Rosewood, Izumi made a right turn and headed north towards the city limits. Her phone rang.

"Hey I was wondering about you and the DEA" said Izumi.

"I can't talk much but the feds are looking for you. Mia told me you're leaving town so I'll meet you at a gas station twenty miles away from the city" Marcus said.

"I see… Natalie put everything on me" Izumi felt anger and frustration.

"Can't say much but I stalled them for as much as I could, meet me at the gas station" then Marcus hung up.

Izumi made her way to the abandoned bridge. It had signs that read "Road Closed"

"Looks like a suicide jump" Izumi thought to herself. She gunned the engine and shifted to first gear.

"Izumi, you're out of your mind" Izumi said as she shifted to second gear. The car was picking up speed fast. Then she shifted to third gear.

"I might die anyway if I make the jump" Izumi mumbled as she kept going faster and then she shifted to fourth gear.

The GT-R could easily make the jump but it was up to the driver. Izumi felt a rush of fear but then memories of how Sauniere eliminates competition, her ally Anya aka Isabelle was left in a coma, Natalie's betrayal and getting tortured by Andrei made Izumi's desire for justice more intense. Izumi stepped on it and pressed the nitrous button as well. The Skyline reached the bridge and suddenly it was airborne. The same way that silver and blue BMW M3 did it a year ago. Three seconds felt like an eternity but the car made it to the other side, Izumi felt this pull as she landed and almost hit her head against the wheel but nothing bad happened. Izumi was able to control the car after its rough landing. She downshifted and kept heading towards the highway what would take her to Palmont City.

_The Junkie's notes: Last stop… Palmont City. Things will get real in the upcoming chapters. Also be on the look out for a new story I'll be publishing next week. One Love!_


	16. On The Road Again

Chapter – 16 On The Road Again

Twenty miles away from Rockport was an old gas station, the old pumps were from around the 1950's and there was a small car garage and a store. On the far end was an old Ford Galaxy and a Chevy Bel Air, both cars were rusted from years of neglect and were not drivable.

From a distance the loud roar of the Nissan RB26 engine could be heard, Izumi De Souza saw the gas station. She slowed down and pulled into the gas station and parked next to a pump.

"This must be the place" Izumi thought to herself, she then got out of the car and grabbed the nozzle, then she placed it in the tank deposit.

While she waited for the tank to fill up. Izumi went on thru her voicemail, something she hadn't done since she started her undercover job. Several messages from Jamal, the Jamaican street racer she met the previous week and Erin, the 16 year old girl Izumi met on that flight from Fairhaven to Tri City. Izumi felt like she may not have the chance to see the new friends she made again. It was obvious that they didn't know the kind of situation she was in, unless they've watched the news. It made her question everything she's done so far, she could've left the force after she brought the murderer who killed Gianna and lead a normal life. After a few minutes the nozzle clicked, indicating the tank was filled. Izumi placed the nozzle back on the pump and walked towards the store to pay for fuel and to buy a drink.

Izumi entered the store and noticed the place was badly kept.

"Howdy young lady" said the store clerk who was about in his late sixties.

"Umm hi" Izumi said nervously, she was hoping her picture wasn't on the news yet. Usually store clerks have too much time on their hands, specially in isolated places like that. Izumi walked to the freezer and grabbed a can of Red Bull and walked back to the register. Half way there she also grabbed two cups of ramen noodles. She was a fiend for ramen noodles. Finally Izumi approached the register.

"It's all this and a full tank of gas outside" said Izumi as she pulled money out of her pocket.

The store clerk looked outside and saw the Nissan Skyline R34, during his younger days it was all about Chevy Bel Airs and Ford Thunderbirds.

"You youngsters and your hi tech cars, back in my days all we needed was a pair of wrenches to make our cars faster" said the old man.

"Times change" Izumi smiled at the old man as she handed the money to him.

"Yup but you all need some sense of history, anyway where are you headed to?" the man asked.

"Bayview" Izumi replied as she grabbed the bag with her items.

"Long way to go… well drive safe, sweetheart" said the old man.

Izumi nodded and smiled again "Thank you". Then she walked out of the store.

From a distance another engine could be heard approaching fast, from a far it looked like a red sports car.

Izumi wondered if it was Marcus who was supposed to meet up at that very location. The car pulled up and it turned out to be a Dodge Viper roadster, it stopped next to the Skyline.

Izumi walked towards the Viper, Marcus emerged from the vehicle.

"Happy to see me?" said Marcus.

"You're late" Izumi said with sarcasm in her voice.

"Ditching the DEA wasn't easy. I gotta tell you, they want your head" Marcus leaned on the front of his car.

"Mia told me about it" Izumi responded.

"We need to move quick and get to Palmont City" Marcus pulled a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

Izumi only nodded.

"Iz? Do you happen to have a lighter?" Marcus asked.

Izumi took the cigarette from Marcus' mouth and stepped on it.

"Live longer" said Izumi before she walked to her car.

"You sound like my mother….." said Marcus with sarcasm as he shook his head.

"Maybe you should listen to her more often" Izumi said in a flirtatious way as she got into her car.

"Women" said Marcus as he got inside his car.

Both the Nissan Skyline and the Dodge Viper pulled out of the gas station and headed towards Palmont City with destiny as their only guide.

Meanwhile in Palmont City's International Airport.

On the tarmac far away from the main terminal, two Cadillac Escalades made a final stop as a private jet pulled up from the runway. The occupants on both SUV's got out with weapons ranging from pistols to AK-47s, they were wearing business suits except for one man. A Hispanic male in his mid 30's wearing black slacks and a black shirt with a cowboy hat, his height was 5'10. He was stood in front of the plane's exit door.

The plane's main door opened and two armed men came out with sub-machine guns. Then one man in his mid 40's emerged from the aircraft, wearing a grey business suit and a black cowboy hat. This man was renowned Mexican drug lord Diego Quintana, head of the Quintana Cartel.

*"_Jefe, everything is ready for tomorrow_" said the man with the black shirt as he walked towards the plane.

*"_Muy bien Alacran, everything is in order_" said Diego as he pat his right hand man on the shoulder.

"_Si Jefe_" said Ramon Ortega also known as _Alacran_ which means Scorpion in Mexican Spanish. He was a ruthless individual, before working for Diego Quintana's cartel he used to work for the Policia Federal (Mexican Federal Police), as a former cop he used to beat confessions out of people and frame innocent citizens so he could keep criminals and corrupt politicians out of prison. He was in Palmont City to keep talks with Jerome Sauniere and make sure everything was legit before the top boss meeting with the arms dealer.

*"_The Frenchman has been good for our business_" said Diego as he and Ramon walked towards the two vehicles.

*"_I wouldn't trust Jerome Sauniere if I were you_" said Ramon. This statement made Diego Quintana to wonder why.

*"_Why you say that? Do you think he's going to betray us?_" Diego asked.

*"_On the last shipment they had a problem, they had an undercover cop. It seems the situation got out of hand"_ Ramon said as he opened the door to the Escalade.

Diego Quintana and Ramon Ortega got inside the SUV. Inside the SUV was top of the line. TV monitors on the back of the headrest, a mini bar… the whole works.

*"_An undercover cop?_" Diego asked.

Ramon handed a folder to his boss *"_a detective with the Fairhaven Police Department_" Ramon explained.

Diego opened the folder and saw a picture of Izumi along with her profile *"that's Sauniere's problem"

The two SUVs left the airport and into the city. The top dog of an international drug cartel arrived to Palmont City at the same time the two police detectives were on their way.

_The Junkie's notes- If you notice, the conversation between Diego Quintana and his right hand man Ramon Ortega you'll see a star at the beginning (*). Originally this conversation was written in Spanish (I speak Spanish and Italian fluently) along with the translation next to it. But I thought it would hinder the pace of the story. It was ok on that chapter when Izumi and Andrei dissed each other in Japanese and Russian respectively but as a full conversation I thought it wasn't the best of ideas so just imagine Diego and Ramon talking in Spanish. _


	17. Meet the crew

Chapter 17 - Meet the Crew

Wednesday, June 2

Carbon Canyon, Palmont City 6:00 am

Early morning…

The Nissan Skyline and Dodge Viper were racing down Carbon Canyon on the outskirts of Palmont City, it was almost sunrise. The canyons surrounding Palmont City were famous amongst street racers, the only city that could offer a racing scene similar to Palmont City was Bayview. In fact to Izumi, the whole canyon was similar to Beacon Hill and Jackson Heights in Bayview.

Somewhere in the middle of the downhill was a rest area with a scenic view of the whole city. Both cars pulled up and made a stop.

Izumi got out of her car as Marcus did the same.

"First time in Palmont City?" Marcus asked.

Izumi nodded.

"I've been here before when I had to pick up a guy who was wanted back in Tri City" Marcus pulled a cigarette and lit it up.

"Do you have to keep smoking that?" Izumi asked.

"You don't know how good a cigarette tastes in the morning" Marcus puffed on his cigarette.

Izumi pulled a cup of ramen noodles and a pair of chopsticks.

"We could stop at a restaurant to grab a bite" Marcus looked at Izumi's cup of noodles.

"I love ramen noodles, and the way things are looking up. This could be my last cup" Izumi said.

"Tell me Iz, what happened in Rockport?" Marcus noticed something on Izumi.

"What do you mean?" Izumi said with her mouth full.

"You seemed to be on edge?" Marcus asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Izumi responded.

"I know Natalie turned on us but what exactly happened?" Marcus insisted.

Izumi sighed "Isabelle or should I say Anya and I split up, that was part of the plan. Her car was rammed and ended up in a coma"

"I know that part but what happened to you?" Marcus responded.

Izumi suddenly had a quick flashback from the torture "I was ambushed and knocked unconscious. Next thing I know I'm being interrogated by that sadist Andrei"

"I know… but how did you escape?" Marcus finished his smoke and stepped on the cigarette butt.

"Jack Macleod came and saved me in exchange for some time with that guy Max Shaffer. On our way out I shot Andrei…. He's dead now" Izumi took another bite from the noodles cup.

"So this guy Jack Macleod is on our side?" Marcus asked.

"You could say that, he's got personal business with Sauniere" Izumi replied.

"I see… revenge" Marcus started to assume what was going on.

Izumi nodded "but we gotta get there first before he does"

"Don't tell me you want revenge too?" Marcus said.

"No…. We have a job to do" Izumi used a very uncommon serious tone.

From a distance an Audi Quattro Le Mans approached fast. It was a red and silver car, it slowed down as he entered the rest stop.

"He's here" said Marcus.

"Who?" Izumi asked.

"Mia's friend" Marcus answered.

The driver's door opened, the driver stood 5'9. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black hoodie, he had brown spiked hair.

"You must be Mia's friend…. Joe Hunter right?" Marcus asked.

Joe nodded "Mia called me, she said two cops need help. So you are?"

"I'm Izumi De Souza and this is Marcus Rodriguez" Izumi shook Joe's hand.

"Your picture is all over the news…. It's not safe here. Follow me, I've got a safe house you can use to lay low" Joe said.

Izumi and Marcus nodded. They got into their cars and followed Joe, they drove down the canyon and took the freeway towards Fortuna.

On the off ramp in Fortuna, Izumi saw four modified cars that were getting closer to her. They were red with silver as well. They followed close, Izumi didn't know what was going on. After driving around Fortuna which was home to corporate buildings, a university and expensive condominiums, they reached an abandoned garage.

The gate opened and the first car inside was the Audi Quattro followed by the Nissan Skyline R34 and the Dodge Viper. Then the other four cars got inside as well.

Izumi got out of her car with her gun in hand, having four more drivers wasn't part of the plan. For all she knew it could be another ambush.

Everyone else got out of their cars, Joe noticed the gun in Izumi's hand.

"Don't worry… we're all friends here" said Joe.

"You've never said anything about more drivers following us" Izumi responded.

"She's right" Marcus said.

The other four cars consisted of a Ford GT, a 1970 Dodge Charger, a Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X, and a Ferrari F430. Their respective drivers emerged from their cars.

"No need to worry, it's my crew" Joe assured that there was nothing to be worried about. Marcus looked at Izumi and then he looked at the four drivers as well. They consisted of two males and two females.

"Well we always ride together" said Joe.

"Are you always that friendly?" said the Ferrari driver looking at Marcus.

"Who are you exactly?" Marcus replied.

"Ok people…. Chill the fuck down" said the Charger driver.

"It's ok Sal, they are friends of a friend" Joe stood in the middle, between the cars.

"Friends of a friend…. That narrows it down" said one of the females. The driver of the Ford GT.

"Remember Mia? The cop that helped me out in Rockport? They're friends of hers" Joe said.

The woman was quiet.

Joe redirected his attention towards Izumi and Marcus "Ok this is Sal, the guy in the Charger is Samson, that girl in the Ford GT is Nikki and that in the Evo is Yumi"

Izumi slowly put her gun down and tossed it inside her car.

"Fellas, this is Marcus and this lovely lady is..." Joe was cut short…

"Miss most wanted… Izumi De Souza… We saw the news, the DEA wants you" Nikki said.

Izumi couldn't help but get a bit irate, she's a cop and now she got framed.

"That's why we're here, there's gonna be something big going down and the person who framed me is here in Palmont" Izumi explained.

"Mia told a little about it" said Joe.

"Told you what?" Samson asked.

Joe walked towards a small fridge and grabbed a beer "Relax everyone…. And grab a beer"

Sal and Samson grabbed a couple of beers from Joe while Nikki just sat on the front of her car, Yumi walked up to Nikki.

"What's wrong?" Yumi asked.

"I don't trust these two" Nikki replied.

On the other side of the garage was Marcus and Izumi.

"I'm not sure about these people, they might screw this for us" Izumi pointed at the groups of street racers.

"Mia knows this guy, yeah they look like a nice group of misfits except for that girl on the miniskirt and black hoodie, she's hot and let's not forget the one wearing the trench coat…." Marcus said about Yumi and Nikki.

"Oh my god… you're worse than what Mia said about you…. You're womanizing asshole" Izumi said with a tone borderlining irony and being flirtacious.

"It's not like that… ok" Marcus said nervously

"Hopeless" Izumi put her hand on her forehead in frustration.

Marcus' phone rang, he checked the caller ID….

"Mia what's up?" Marcus answered.

"Did you make it to Palmont City?" Mia asked.

"Yeah, in fact we're in your friend's safe house" Marcus responded.

"Good. Listen… is Izumi around? I need to talk to her" Mia sounded like she had good news.

"Yeah she's here with me" Then Marcus handed the phone to Izumi.

"Yeah?" Izumi answered.

"Good news, your friend Anya just regained consciousness. The doctors are with her right now but as soon as they're done she'll be ready to talk about what happened" Mia explained.

"That's great. I'm happy she's ok." Izumi felt great sense of relief.

"She can turn the tables around since Sauniere thinks she's dead" said Mia.

"Let's keep it that way. If he knows she's alive, he'll try to silence her. Can you keep it hush-hush?" Izumi asked.

"Don't worry. I've got people guarding the ICU and we'll take her to a secure location" Mia assured that nothing will happen to Anya.

"Thank you for everything" said Izumi.

"You owe me a race" Mia replied.

"You're on" Izumi ended the phone call and handed the phone back to Marcus.

"Everything ok?" Marcus asked.

"Anya just woke up from her coma" Izumi responded.

"Good. Her testimony should clear your name" Marcus said.

"Hopefully" Izumi crossed her fingers.

Nikki and Yumi approached Izumi and Marcus.

"The DEA wants you on racketeering and association with a criminal organization they don't want to reveal" Nikki said with a defying tone.

"Like I said… I was framed by someone working for the DEA. I was undercover" Izumi responded using and equally matched tone.

"We've dealt with crooked cops before and somehow I don't believe a word you're saying" Nikki had bad experiences with cops and fake friends…. Years ago she was betrayed by the Stashed Deck leader Darius who had deals with the local police department. The night Joe was framed for stealing five million dollars which Darius kept.

"Believe what you want…." Izumi responded.

Nikki walked away without saying a word.

"Is she always that friendly?" Izumi asked.

"Don't mind her, that's how she is" Yumi responded.

"Sure she is" Marcus pulled a cigarette.

Yumi looked at Marcus and to her annoyance Marcus lit up his cigarette.

"That's bad for you" said Yumi.

Izumi looked at Marcus too.

"I give up… smoke your lungs out" Izumi shook her head.

Yumi walked to her car, the Evo X.

Marcus got close to Izumi, much to her dismay since she disliked cigarette smoke.

"Maybe if we make it thru this I'll quit smoking" Marcus said

"Live a little longer" Izumi said showing concern for Marcus.

Marcus then walked up to Yumi who just opened the hood of her Lancer Evo.

"What's wrong with your car?" Marcus asked as he saw the shining parts of the Evo's engine.

"The NOS' port seems to be leaking" Yumi replied.

"Can I ask you a question?" Marcus said.

"Yeah"

"You're Japanese, right?" Marcus inquired.

"I was born there but I've lived most of my life in the States" Yumi responded.

"Good. Can you help me out?" Marcus asked.

"Sure" Yumi said with a smile on her face.

"What do you say to someone you like?" said Marcus.

"Ok… try this…" Yumi whispered to Marcus' ear.

"That long?" Marcus asked.

Yumi nodded.

Marcus walked up to Izumi.

"_Watashi wa anata no ikari no y__ū__jin to san'ningumi de shutoku shitai to kangaete on'nazuki no bakada_" Marcus said.

"Umm ok… that's being honest and straight to the point" Izumi gave an awkward look to Marcus.

"Bwuahahahahahahahahah!" Yumi burst laughing hard.

"What's so funny Iz?" Marcus looked at Izumi.

"You said you're a womanizing idiot and you want a threesome with me and my hot friend" Izumi translated and she started to laugh as well.

"See what you made me do" Marcus said to Yumi, he blushed in embarrassment.

At times like this is always good to keep a good sense of humor.

Meanwhile on the other side of town.

It was early morning and the sun was already out. A black BMW M3 was parked outside of a mansion in Diamond Hills. Inside the car was Jack Macleod, he had a high frequency microphone aimed at the residence. He could hear all kinds of conversations which were in Spanish.

He sat inside quietly as he heard the conversations which held no relevance to Sauniere or their meeting with him. At the same time was the radio on….

"And now for national news…" the radio was on a news station "DEA is in search of Fairhaven undercover officer Izumi De Souza in connections with several crime syndicates and racketeering. The DEA believes she could be in Rockport or Palmont City. However, her whereabouts still unknown at this time"

"That's why I told her to stay away from this but she didn't listen" Macleod thought to himself. He kept listening to all these conversations in Spanish that came from the mansion when suddenly a black Cadillac Escalade pulled up to the mansion. Jack tuned the microphone towards the SUV's location.

"Mr. Sauniere, our boss is here in town and is ready to meet up with you as planned" said Ramon Ortega.

"Excellent, please tell Mr. Quintana that I'm looking forward to make business with him" Jerome Sauniere replied.

"There's one thing. This cop who tried to infiltrate your organization, La DEA is looking for her and she's still breathing" Ramon said.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you, she's too busy evading the authorities. She's a wanted fugitive_ mon ami"_ Sauniere assured there wouldn't be any problems all thanks to Natalie Cruz.

"In Mexico she'd be dead by now" Ramon responded.

"That would be the case in Europe too but here we can rely on cops taking out cops" Sauniere said.

"Ok I'll tell my boss our meeting will be held at the Troy casino as planned" Ramon said before he hung up.

"Meeting at the troy, just like Max said" Macleod thought to himself. That night would be the only chance he'd get to get even with the man who took everything from him.

Back at the safe house….

Joe, Marcus and Izumi were looking at a blueprint of the Troy casino.

"This is the VIP area where my sources say two top players are gonna meet" Joe pointed on the print.

"Jerome Sauniere and Diego Quintana" said Izumi.

"You got people on the casino already?" Marcus asked.

"I have the biggest racing crew, some of our guys work at the casinos in Silverton" Joe explained.

"They must call you the Godfather" Izumi responded.

"It's not like we do anything illegal. We're racers from all walks in life, but we do make money off the racing scene though" Joe said proudly.

"Security will be very tight, we'll need a diversion" said Nikki as she approached them.

"We need a plan, we need to get a hold of Sauniere, Quintana and of course Cruz" Marcus pointed out.

Yumi then walked to the table and tossed a duffle bag. Marcus grabbed it and looked inside. There was a business suit, sun glasses and other items.

"What's this?" Marcus asked.

"You need a disguise, since these guys know who you are" Yumi answered.

"She's got a point" Izumi affirmed.

Marcus grabbed the sunglasses and put them on. Izumi found it silly while Yumi couldn't help but to giggle.

"The two of you should go as a couple playing poker" said Yumi.

"That's not a bad idea" Nikki agreed.

Joe nodded.

"I guess, so hun… no more smoking" Izumi said to Marcus.

"Not a bad idea at all" Marcus imitated a thick Cuban accent "and if we get them drugged up, we could snatch them and take their money man"

"There's still gonna be a wall of fire" Nikki insisted.

"Tear gas will do the trick" Marcus answered.

"Will you drop the Scarface impersonation?" Izumi got even more annoyed at Marcus' terrible Cuban accent imitation.

"And we'll need to get your people to block anyone trying to help them out" Marcus said to Joe as he dismissed Izumi's complains.

"I'll talk to my people about it" Joe responded.

Izumi looked into the bag and found black hair dye

"So what's the whole plan?" Joe asked.

"Izumi and I will go inside the casino, you tell your people working inside to spike the drinks that will go into that VIP room. We'll use tear gas to distract the guards and snatch Sauniere and Cruz, we need volunteers to help us snatch Quintana. That way we also knock down his drug cartel"

"Yumi and I can help take Quintana" said Nikki.

"You and I what?!" Yumi protested.

"It'll be easy… like that one time" Nikki responded.

"Then it's settled" Izumi agreed

Izumi grabbed the hair dye and headed to one of the back rooms on the other side.

"Izumi-chan" Yumi walked up to Izumi.

"Yeah?" Izumi turned around

"_Kore o toru shite kudasai" _(Please take this) Yumi handed a praying bead to Izumi.

"_Watashi wa_ _dekimasen" (I can't ) _Izumi replied.

"Dozo…_Kōun no tame no" (Please…. for good luck) _Yumi insisted.

Izumi put the prayer beads on her left wrist.

"_Arigato" _Izumi said.

Yumi bowed in a traditional Japanese manner, Izumi did the same. Despite being half Japanese, Izumi used to dislike the whole bowing protocol as a kid but now she understands that it's important to understand one's roots.

Meanwhile, Marcus walked to his Dodge Viper and opened the trunk, inside there was a cache of weapons. He pulled an M4 assault rifle and placed a magazine inside "Time to suit up I guess"

_The Junkie's notes: As you noticed I gave the nameless driver from NFS Most Wanted and Carbon the name Joe Hunter. Somebody asked me about who's who in the story so I'm gonna clarify it. The driver from Need for Speed Underground is Lance Zane, The driver from Need for Speed Undercover is Marcus Rodriguez and the driver from Need for Speed Most Wanted and Carbon is Joe Hunter. _


	18. The Showdown

Chapter 18 – The Showdown

Wednesday, June 2

Troy Casino, Palmont City.

Later that day in the evening.

Outside the Troy Casino in Silverton seemed like any other night. No one knew what was going down. Outside there were several modified cars on strategic points around the building. A lot of luxurious cars were seen around. Amongst those were an entourage of Cadillac Escalades that pulled to the entrance. From the SUV in the middle the door was opened. It was Diego Quintana with his right hand man Ramon and two other bodyguards.

"Our boy is here" said Samson standing guard inside his Dodge Charger which was parked close to the main entrance.

"Good" said Marcus over the radio.

On the other side of the building another entourage pulled up. This one was composed of three Bentleys and a Rolls Royce in the middle. The door opened and Jerome Sauniere emerged from the vehicle followed by Natalie Cruz.

"Our couple is here too" said Sal who was inside his Ferrari.

"Ok" said Izumi over the radio.

The inside of the casino was decorated by Roman and Greek statues, it was themed like a Parthenon. Fountains and exotic lighting was also part of what made the Troy one of the highlights of Silverton. A lot of people were in attendance for a night of gambling and heavy drinking.

At a poker table was Marcus disguised as millionaire playboy. He was wearing a business suit with a pair of sunglasses and a fake mustache. Close by was the craps table where Izumi was standing, she dyed her hair black, she was wearing a tight blue night dress with high heels, a bracelet and a chocker made out of zirconia diamonds. She was also wearing eye glasses to disguise herself.

On the other side were Nikki and Yumi wearing Greek themed cocktail dresses, they were disguised as cocktail waitresses.

From the back side of the lobby was one entrance that led to the VIP room where both Sauniere's and Quintana's entourage made their way.

Izumi looked to the other way and placed her finger on her earpiece "Are they in yet?"

"They will be soon" said Joe who was inside his Audi Le Mans Quattro that was parked outside.

Inside the VIP room was Jerome Sauniere who was wearing his usual white slacks and sport coat with his pink shirt. Next to him was Natalie Cruz who was wearing a black and red night dress. They were seating down when Diego Quintana and Ramon Ortega. Diego was wearing a black three piece suit with a black cowboy hat and Ramon was wearing a pair of jeans and a unbuttoned blue silk shirt, he was also sporting a black cowboy hat.

"Mr. Quintana… Its pleasure to meet you" said Jerome Sauniere.

"The pleasure is all mine senor Sauniere" said Diego Quintana with almost no foreign accent when he talked.

Both men shook hands.

"We meet again Mr. Quintana" said Natalie.

"Well… you made this meeting happen Agent Cruz" Diego Quintana said with a smile.

"Let's talk business shall we?" Sauniere sat down as he lit up a Cuban cigar.

"Have some champagne brought over" Natalie ordered one of Sauniere's men.

"In Mexico we drink Tequila" said Diego Quintana.

Outside on the gaming floor was Marcus playing his third hand of poker after winning his previous rounds.

"They're inside" said Joe on the radio.

Marcus got up and walked towards the craps table where Izumi was standing.

"Let us know when they have delivered the drinks" Marcus said to Joe over the radio.

Izumi walked towards Marcus

"I have a feeling this might not go as we plan" said Izumi

"Why?" Marcus asked.

"Macleod might be here. He knows what we know" Izumi responded.

"You worry too much" said Marcus.

From a distance was Nikki and Yumi who were getting closer to that door that led to a corridor where the door to the VIP room was.

Inside the VIP room Ramon handed a laptop to Sauniere.

"Here's the money as promised, deposited in your Swiss bank account" said Ramon, the laptop's screen showed $50,000.000 USD.

"Outside there's a semi with your weapons. It has clearance to enter the airport" Sauniere said.

"I propose a toast" Quintana raised his glass.

One of the thugs grabbed a bottle of Moet Champagne and poured three more cups.

Outside the on the main lobby…..

Yumi signaled Izumi and Marcus to get closer.

"The champagne is in, now it's the time" said Yumi.

Marcus was about to open the door that led to the corridor when suddenly…. The lights went out.

"What a hell?" Nikki said.

Everything was pitch black, some people were in shock and other were trying to get out. As the emergency lights came up, an explosion inside the game floor was heard. Now people were running for their lives.

"You gotta be shitting me!" Marcus pulled his Desert Eagle pistol.

"Macleod" Izumi muttered as she pulled her Glock pistol from a holster concealed inside her dress, strapped to her thigh.

"Who's Macleod?" Nikki asked.

"A mercenary" Marcus responded.

Nikki pulled a silver 9mm Beretta

"You came strapped?" Marcus asked.

"You thought we didn't come prepared?" Yumi said as she pulled a pair of bladed fans.

"We need all the help we can get… no official back up" Izumi said as she cocked her gun.

Inside the VIP room…..

"What a hell was that?" Ramon pulled his gun, a chromed Desert Eagle.

"That bastard!" Natalie yelled.

"Macleod… you've come" Jerome Sauniere smiled.

"This isn't good, I thought you had all this handled" said Diego Quintana.

"Find him and kill him" Jerome ordered his men.

His bodyguards ran outside to the main lobby. Suddenly the windows were shattered by gun fire.

Outside on the game floor the back up lights turned on and smoke filled the air, as the flurry of bullets kept tearing the VIP room apart. Izumi tried to see where the bullets were coming from.

From a distance was Macleod shooting his AR-15 assault rifle customized with a laser aiming module and a grenade launcher. He spotted two thugs coming with guns. He shot them dead.

"So that's the guy you were talking about?" Marcus asked.

"Yup. That's him" Izumi replied.

More of Sauniere's thugs kept coming from one entrance. Macleod shot a grenade to the group of men that were rushing at him.

Izumi ran towards another roulette table and rolled over it as she was taking cover.

"That girl is crazy" said Nikki.

"Damn it, Izumi" said Marcus, frustrated at Izumi's recklessness.

Izumi took cover and aimed at three other henchmen, Macleod noticed that he wasn't alone.

From a distance back in the VIP room Natalie realized Izumi was there too.

"_Pendejos!_ Can't do your job right?" Ramon yelled at both Sauniere and Natalie.

"They're not coming out alive" Jerome responded with a calm tone.

"We've already done business here,_ vamonos Alacran"_ Quintana said to Ramon.

Ramon pulled his cellphone and called his people to help them get out, which will complicate things for Macleod and Izumi.

Izumi took the three men down, then she ran and close to where Macleod was standing. She then took cover behind a slot machine.

"You again?" Macleod said with his usual cold tone.

"Yeah, nice to see you too" Izumi responded as she was shooting.

Marcus shot two henchmen that started to come from the other side. Yumi noticed another pack of thugs but these ones were from Diego Quintana's camp. From the other side was another man taking aim at Marcus.

"Marcus watch out!" Nikki yelled as she shot one of them in the leg.

"Thanks" said Marcus.

Yumi looked at the door that led to the VIP room and headed there. Once inside she saw a man with a shot gun, another guy from the Quintana Cartel.

"What a fuck!" said the man as he took aim, Yumi grabbed her fan and threw it at him. Cutting him in the chest. The guy fell on the floor, another one came rushing and tried to swing at Yumi but she grabbed the guy's arm and flipped him over with a Judo throw.

"Yes!" Yumi exclaimed, but her victory was short lived as she got shot on her leg by Ramon. Then he walked up to Yumi and stare at her.

"_Muere, hija de puta!" _Ramon said as he shot her again on her chest.

As Yumi fell unconscious, Ramon and Diego Quintana started to walk the hallway towards the main lobby.

Back outside…

Izumi reloaded her gun, Macleod shot another grenade at a pack of thugs. Killing and maiming them.

"We've had everything under control until you've showed up" Izumi said.

"I told you Sonnier is mine" Macleod said with a stern voice.

"Not if I arrest him first" Izumi kept shooting at Sonnier's enforcers.

Macleod jumped down a flight of stairs and shot two henchmen, he realized his assault rifle was out of bullets and threw it to a third henchman, hitting him on the face. Macleod then pulled his combat knife and slit the guy's throat. Izumi saw the act of violence, she didn't like Macleod's savage methods, even though that was the man who saved her life back in Rockport.

Marcus and Nikki ran and took cover behind a flipped poker table. They've notice Yumi wasn't with them.

"Where's Yumi?" Nikki asked.

"Where the hell is she?" Marcus responded.

Macleod pulled his USP pistol and started to shoot some of Quintana's men as he got close to the broken window of the VIP room.

"Macleod! You made it my friend" said Jerome Sauniere who was still inside.

Macleod entered the room, Natalie looked upset to see the mercenary.

"You should've killed me when you had your chance" Macleod said.

Izumi shot two of Sauniere men who tried to shoot at her as she ran towards the VIP room. Once inside Izumi pointed her gun at Sauniere and Natalie.

"It's over Jerome" Izumi said.

"Detective, I see you survived Andrei's little game" Jerome taunted.

"Hell has no vacancies" Izumi responded.

Meanwhile outside the VIP room.

Marcus kept shooting at the several thugs that kept coming at him.

"Yumi must have gone inside where VIP room is" Nikki said.

"Ok I'll cover you" Marcus responded.

Nikki ran as fast as she could while Marcus kept shooting.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, at the Palmont International Airport.

DEA agents Matherson and Wong exited their private aircraft and were walking towards an undercover Ford Crown Vic. They were greeted by an entourage of local police officers.

"You came right on time" said a police officer.

"Why is that?" Agent Matherson asked.

"The suspect you've informed us about is in a shootout with an unknown group of assailants" The officer responded "We got SWAT on their way"

"We want her alive" said Agent Wong.

"We'll do what we can" The officer tried to reassure.

The two DEA agents got into the car and left the airport's tarmac and headed towards the casino along with their entourage.

Back at the casino.

Izumi and Macleod held Jerome and Natalie at gunpoint.

"Izumi, what are you gonna do? Arrest us? You're a disgraced cop with a price tag on your head. Who's gonna believe you?" Natalie taunted.

Jerome laughed.

"Keep your sense of humor, you'll need it in prison" Izumi barked back.

"He's not going to prison" Macleod said as he tossed his gun away, by that time sirens could be heard from a distance. Most of Sauniere's thugs headed outside to hold the cops off.

"So it comes down to this? A fight to the death?" Sauniere pulled a combat knife from his coat.

"I'll put you out of my misery" Macleod stared hard as he pulled his combat knife.

Natalie slowly grabbed a bottle of champagne and tossed it at Izumi, causing her to drop her gun. Then Natalie grabbed a sword from a statue nearby and started to wildly swing at Izumi. Macleod and Sauniere also started to attack each other with knifes.

Outside the casino a shootout ensued between the police and Sauniere's men. Quintana's men also got involved in order to facilitate their boss' escape.

Izumi evaded Natalie's swings but she got caught with the sword's blunt side of the blade, knocking her down by the door leading to the hallway. Sauniere and Macleod kept attacking each other until Sauniere got cut on his shoulder.

"_Merde!"_ Jerome grabbed his shoulder in pain.

Macleod capitalized on it and kicked Sauniere in the face with a back spinning kick, sending him outside into the main floor.

Sauniere barely got back to his feet when he got struck by a Superman punch by Macleod. He fell down again.

Izumi opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Natalie's sword coming down on her, she rolled to her side and tried to get up.

"Die!" Natalie charged.

Izumi had no choice but to do a butterfly twist to avoid getting sliced, she looked to her side and saw Yumi on the floor unconscious with her bladed fan next to her. Izumi grabbed it now knowing the odds are even.

"You really think you can stop us? Your friend might dispose of Sauniere but I got people lined up, ready to make business here!" Natalie barked.

"Don't worry… If I go down, I'm taking you with me" Izumi got into fighting position with the fan open.

"This isn't a martial arts competition" said Natalie before she charged at Izumi.

Izumi side stepped and cut Natalie on her mid section, leaving a small cut.

"You bitch! You're dead now!" Natalie gripped the sword and took a few swings at Izumi, who with great ease evaded the swings. She closed the fan and used as a fight stick, smacking Natalie upside the head.

"Give up Natalie… it's over!" Izumi looked down on Natalie, she felt pity for her at that moment.

Natalie went for another charge, Izumi opened the fan again and tossed it at Natalie as a distraction. Natalie deflected the fan, suddenly Izumi grabbed Natalie's wrist and threw her down, disarming her in the process. Natalie hit the floor hard as she landed five feet away from Izumi.

Suddenly Marcus and Nikki busted thru the other door with guns drawn.

"It's over, Natalie" Marcus pointed his weapon at the DEA agent.

Natalie put her hands up as she got up.

"Oh my god! Yumi" Nikki ran towards Yumi.

Marcus got close to Natalie with a pair of handcuffs.

"Are you ok?" Marcus asked Izumi.

"Yeah" Izumi answered.

Suddenly another door bust open.

"FREEZE! NOBODY MOVE!" yelled a uniformed cop.

Natalie turned and hit Marcus with an elbow and ran to the back towards a stairway that led to an underground parking lot.

"_Mierda!" _Marcus got rattled from the attack.

"Ok show me your hands! All of you!" the cop demanded.

"You idiot! I'm a cop too!" Marcus flashed his badge.

The cop holstered his gun "Sorry about that"

Izumi got close to Nikki and Yumi.

"Her pulse is dropping, she needs medical attention" Izumi said.

"This looks bad" said Marcus.

"Please get an ambulance" Izumi said to the cop.

"Oh… OK" the cop grabbed his radio and called for an ambulance.

"Izumi-chan…." Yumi said weakly.

"Yeah?" Izumi responded.

"Take this and get that bitch" Yumi handed her a short dagger to Izumi.

"But you need….." Izumi was cut off in mid sentence.

"Go…. I'll be ok" Yumi insisted.

"OK…" Izumi got up and ran towards the staircase.

Meanwhile in the main game floor.

Jack Macleod and Jerome Sauniere were trading punches. Sauniere tried to tackle Macleod but they both slammed into a slot machine which caused it to release its coins. Macleod kneed Sonnier a couple of times on his midsection. Sauniere however managed to smash his elbow on Macleod's temple.

"Macleod… you should've saved yourself all the trouble and shot yourself if you want to be with your family that badly" Sauniere taunted.

Macleod got back in his fighting stance, then he ran and tried to land another Superman punch but Sunnier blocked it. Then Macleod grabbed Sauniere and threw him thru a flight of stairs.

"_Fils de pute!" _Sauniere landed on his back, then he tried to get up as Macleod ran thru the flight of stairs but Sauniere, back on his feet ran to the closest elevator.

"Get back here you bastard!" Jack Macleod saw Sauniere getting into the elevator, it was too late by the time he reached it as the elevator's door closed.

"Shit!" Macleod said in frustration, then he looked up and saw the elevator going up. He made a run towards the stair way next to the elevator, there was only one place Jerome Sauniere could be going and that was the rooftop.

Back on at the hallway….

Izumi ran down the stairway to the underground parking lot, she pulled the knife out and carefully started walking looking for Natalie. The parking lot was big and full of cars, mostly luxury cars. She heard voices coming from her right, she looked and saw a black Cadillac Escalade. Izumi carefully walked towards the vehicle and saw Natalie talking to Diego Quintana.

"I apologize about the whole fiasco with Jerome" said Natalie.

"Don't worry, it's all Sauniere's fault. He didn't take care of those loose ends. Anyway I'll head back to Mexico and we'll stay in touch. Our business venture will continue without the French man" Diego Quintana responded.

Izumi walked up to them from behind a limousine with her knife in hand.

"I don't think so" Izumi said.

"We finally meet" Diego Quintana said with a calm tone. Natalie only smiled.

"It's over, now put your hands where I can see them" Izumi demanded.

"I have a business proposition… why don't you work for me" Diego crossed his arms.

"How about you put your hands up" Izumi responded.

"Izumi, you still think like a cop when they consider you a criminal" Natalie taunted.

"I'll take my chances, like I've said. If I go down, I'm taking you with me" Izumi said.

"I wouldn't be so sure" Ramon Ortega placed his gun on Izumi's head.

"_Muy bien!" _Quintana said.

"Now drop the knife, _pendeja" _Ramon said to Izumi, she dropped her knife.

"That's the problem with you Izumi, you believe in fairytales. There are higher powers here than just government agencies. You should've stayed in Japan and live like the spoiled brat that you are" Natalie looked at Izumi straight to her eyes.

"Senor Quintana, you should go before _la policia _comes" Ramon told his boss.

"It was a pleasure meeting you" Diego said to Izumi as he boarded his Escalade. Izumi only stared at the big fish as his vehicle drove away.

"I'm tired of this game, it was nice meeting you Izumi. I regret that you didn't join us when you had your chance" Natalie walked to Izumi and kissed her on her cheek. Then she nodded at Ramon.

Izumi closed her eyes, she thought for a second Ramon was going to pull the trigger but Ramon dropped the gun instead.

"Mr. Quintana made the same offer to me when I was a cop assigned to take him down" said Ramon.

Izumi turned around facing Ramon.

"You will die here" Ramon got in a boxing fighting stance, then almost immediately he threw a combination which Izumi evaded. Then Izumi countered to a high back spinning kick which connected on Ramon's jaw. Ramon wasn't impressed as he shrugged it off.

Izumi then followed with a punch combination which Ramon blocked. Then Ramon grabbed Izumi by the throat and slammed her on a car's trunk. Ramon pulled a knife and tried to stab Izumi but she rolled off the car. Natalie was simply watching the fight.

Izumi ran at Ramon and tried to kick him in mid air but she got knocked down. Izumi hit the floor and Ramon mercilessly put his foot on her throat.

"You're pretty, too bad you have to die" Ramon said coldly.

Izumi kicked Ramon on his back and pushed his foot away, forcing him to step a couple of feet. Izumi got back on her feet. Ramon tried to tackle Izumi but she kicked him on the knee cap inflicting pain to Ramon.

"It's over, give up" Izumi said as she was feeling pity for the enforcer.

"_Besame el culo, cabrona!" _Said Ramon as he staggered in pain, he wasn't done yet.

Meanwhile on the rooftop.

Jackson Macleod opened the door that led to the rooftop, from there all of Palmont City could be seen. He took a few steps outside when Jerome Sauniere charged with a steel bar. Macleod barely dodge the first attack and countered with a back spinning kick to Sauniere's face, then Macleod followed with a series of punches to Sauniere's face and threw him closer to the edge of the building.

"I don't understand Macleod…. As soldiers we're on equal terms… you could've become a rich man like me but instead you followed your orders… why?" Sauniere asked as he was trying to get up.

"We're not on equal terms, you worship money at the expense of other people's suffering. I'll tell you the two biggest mistakes you've made. One…. Take the most precious thing a man treasures and two… underestimate your enemies" Macleod replied.

"I've never underestimated you…. In fact I was expecting a fellow soldier to kill me. In this business you don't live to see your days as an old man" Sauniere said.

"I know that but it's not me I'm talking about" Macleod started to walk slowly towards Sauniere.

"That Izumi girl…. It doesn't matter… neither one of us is walking away from this…" Sauniere pulled a remote linked to an explosive device from his coat.

Jack Macleod rushed at Jerome Sauniere and took him down with a heavy side kick to the torso. Sauniere lost balance and fell from the rooftop, as he was falling he pushed the button and the bomb went off. The explosion was powerful enough to make the building rumble. Macleod was knocked back a few feet back.

Macleod got back up as he placed his right hand on his head, he took a few steps towards the edge. Cops and henchmen took cover, pieces of debris were flying all over.

"You're long overdue mate" Macleod said as he looked down at the whole mess caused by Sauniere's suicide explosion.

Back at the parking lot.

"What was that?" Izumi was shaken up by the explosion from Sauniere's bomb.

"Sauniere probably blew himself up along with Macleod" Natalie answered.

Izumi dismissed Natalie's statement. She had a good feeling that Macleod was ok. Then Izumi walked up to an injured Ramon. He had hatred in his eyes, he knew it was over and that the scenario is that he was going to be arrested. Ramon was a former Federale, in a way he saw his former self in Izumi.

"You know…. I was just like you. Wearing a badge and all. But the difference is that I understood money buys power" Ramon said.

"I chose a side already" Izumi replied.

Ramon run at Izumi with a knife on his hand and as he tried to stab her, she executed a spinning back kick and wrapped her leg around his head and with her other leg she swept him and flipped him causing him to land hard on his back. Ramon tried to get up but exhaustion took its toll.

Natalie pulled out her gun and aimed at Ramon, she stare at him "you're useless", then shot Ramon in the head.

"There was no need to kill him" Izumi got back on her feet, then she looked at Ramon's body.

"I bet that felt good, pounding on the poor guy. I actually did him a favor" Natalie dropped the gun as it was empty.

"It's over for you Natalie" Izumi replied.

"Really…" Natalie taunted with sarcasm in her voice.

Suddenly three cops showed up with their guns drawn.

"FREEZE!" One cop yelled.

"Good thing you showed up" Natalie said to the cops as she showed her DEA badge.

"Are you ok?" the other cop asked.

"Yes. But now arrest her" Natalie ordered.

"Put your hands where I can see them" the third cop commanded.

The first cop pulled a pair of handcuffs and while the second cop got behind Izumi and put her hands behind her back. As the first cop was about to handcuff Izumi, a voice could be heard from the radio.

"To all units at the Troy casino, stop and detain DEA agent Natalie Cruz. She's wanted in connection to multiple international criminal organizations…." The dispatch alerted.

Before they could react Natalie grabbed the gun from the third cop and shot him, then she took aim to the other two cops. One got shot on the shoulder and another on the knee cap, Izumi barely took cover.

Natalie only smile, she thought a bullet hit Izumi. Then she took off running towards a parked Black Enzo Ferrari that was across the parking lot.

Izumi looked at the second cop who got hit on the shoulder.

"Are you ok?" Izumi asked.

"Yeah…. Take my side arm, go get her" The cop replied.

Izumi nodded, the she looked at the other side and saw Natalie starting the Ferrari's engine and then drove off. Izumi ran towards the stairs that led to the ground level and ran a couple of rows of parked cars until she saw her red Nissan Skyline GT-R. She got inside and started her car. From a distance she could see Natalie racing thru the parking lot in her black Enzo Ferrari. Izumi shifted to first gear as she gunned the engine and went after Natalie.

_The Junkie's notes: Jerome Sauniere is dead and Natalie is on the run. Wanna see what's next? Be sure to look out for "Final Duel at The Canyons". Thank you guys for all the support! One Love._


End file.
